


[銀土] 銀光劃落天際唯以指引塵世土

by anpathio



Series: 光子 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 98,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 此為土子（尚未在AO3 PO出，預計稍後）之續篇，時間線緊接著。從寫完土子時就覺得「故事未完」，而光子籌備前期也花了異常久的時間，看著原作從將軍暗殺篇之前到出宇宙追打虛。期間再度陷入故事架構不夠有力和主軸劇情不足的問題，直到看了人中之龍0的實況才找到部分撰寫動力，配合對原作的怨念慢慢將碎片拼湊出我想要的原貌。土子和光子在時間線上為（官方劇場版）錆子覗子鋪路，我始終認為自家銀土感情線到銀彩為止仍不足以展現"土方也很愛銀時"的概念。土子裡土方表現出「希望跟銀時在一起」，光子裡土方表達出更為積極「我回來是為了跟你一起活下去」，如此接上錆子又是挑大樑擔大任又是幫養孩子的任勞任怨，覗子的地獄輪迴千百度只為尋你一人的深沈愛戀才算完整。寫作過程充滿挫折和逃避，兩年前逼自己坐下來好好把故事和想要看的場景寫出來，未料由於時間太趕寫出的版本始終不能滿意，在思考數月之後修改數十次變為現在的版本，希望能給舊雨新知一份更好的交代。





	1. 草木皆兵 01

當眼前出現青蛙在太鼓上跳舞的影像，音聲卻和其動作對不起來，  
再花了好一陣子才搞懂現在不該是睜眼的時刻，銀時就明白該醒了。

「搞什麼......」  
頭還暈呼呼的，懷裡抱著的另一種溫度提醒這句抱怨該越小聲越好；  
幾次眨眼藉由外頭的亮度判斷時間距離睡下不到幾小時，銀時壓抑如同被驟雨打散行程的壞心情，小心翼翼離開被窩，找尋聲音來由。

業務用電話線早就拔掉了，也不是自己或是土方的私人手機，以致銀時胡亂轉了一陣，才從土方的外套口袋裡掏出元兇。  
陌生的鈴聲、型號，連來電顯示都沒有設定，這手機肯定是因公務重新配置的，銀時頓時沒了耐性，按開通話就是句低音怒吼。

「喂喂擾人清夢的傢伙先給老子切腹十次啊！！」

對方愣了一下，以比平日更撒啞的音調詢問，  
「萬事屋？是你接的話更好。  
十四他還好嗎？有沒有怎樣？」

是近藤，銀時心中的無名火竄燒得更猛烈了。

「什麼意思？你們拖著他審訊犯人到凌晨幾點結束才把他送過來的？  
現在才幾點怎麼可能會好！」  
看到時針指向七點十二分，不情願地計算起今日實在過於零碎的睡眠時間，銀時仍是走至客廳另一端才爆出這一串。

「不、這邊審訊還沒有結束，我是提早讓十四離開的。  
他在審訊過程中突然人很不舒服，臉色也差到不行，所以我強制他下去休息，他則要求到萬事屋去。」

先前的憤怒如浸入冰水般消失無蹤。  
近藤解釋了土方進門時表情悶悶不樂的由來，但緊接著是恐懼爬了回來。

原本聽到白傑克「一切良好」的診斷時，銀時就擔心事情沒那麼順利；  
如今被證實土方的症狀痊癒與否仍有疑慮，甚至曾險些奪命的"後遺症"可能正捲土重來，令銀時不知在心頭暗罵了多少遍「那個庸醫！！」。

「十四沒事的話就好。  
其實我打電話來還有另一個目的：你能不能帶十四消失一陣子？」

委託內容改變不是什麼大不了的事情，但是這回非得在意的是讓其改變的原因。

雖然真選組逮到了事件主謀者，但從偵訊過程中，近藤等人逐漸瞭解若不儘快將其餘幹部都緝捕到案，他們依舊能在大江戶興風作浪。  
將軍身邊的保護是不用擔心的固若金湯，那麼不難推測對方接下來的目標便是剷除能夠指認出他們的人。

現下不管是接受真選組委託的銀時，以及土方仍存活的事實都已曝光，在兩人都負傷而敵方仍於暗處時，避難成為必然的選擇。  
近藤趕著來通風報信也是為了讓兩人能先做準備，他並承諾避難資金會全數由真選組負擔。

「還真是一刻都閒不得......」  
坐回辦公椅上，很小心地沒讓老舊的它發出任何聲響。  
揉著眉心像是要確保眉毛沒有連在一起，再用指節敲了兩下額頭，銀時強迫自己集中思緒。

照邏輯來說現在的萬事屋簡直是危機重重，要在可能已被監視的情況下重回白傑克診所恐有風險；  
至於在大江戶內能信任的其他幾處，若真要把他人捲入此類麻煩也是於心不忍，何況反對阻力尚有土方這邊......

 

不！這回無論如何都不能再退讓！

 

「大猩猩，我答應你。  
我會帶十四離開大江戶讓他好好養傷，地點我不會透露，而在結案前他所有對外聯絡都需要經過我，你們也不能擅自聯絡他，沒意見吧？」

獲得首肯和所需資訊後結束通話，銀時放任腦袋運轉一會改撥給白傑克。  
原意是希望能借用白傑克位於他地的診療室，順道當面罵罵他庸醫。不過白傑克表明即將出遠門，診所內無法收留傷患和"會亂用器材的笨蛋"，並狠狠地就銀時「庸醫」一語嗆回去。

「醫學上的經驗都是用人命累積的，你以為我處理過幾個瘋狂到會動完這個手術還立刻衝出去找死的笨蛋？」  
一句讓銀時沒法反駁，只得陷入沈默。

「不管是被情緒或疲倦所引發，對他來說能遠離成因是最好的。  
緩和劑、一些必備藥物還有說明等等我會放在老地方給你，照著說明使用就不會錯。」  
似是被那份銀時罕有的靜默給逼出了良心，白傑克也未追究下去。  
在表示會將需求的物資準備好、囑咐幾句後，提出一個銀時曾經耿耿於懷的提案。  
「既然要靜養，就找個讓他連煙都買不到的地方逼他戒煙如何？」

如同被話語啟發，一道久未使用的聯繫關係竄進腦海，讓原先苦惱不已的銀時幾乎是轉瞬決定了下一個藏身處。

忙上一陣，做好初步安排的銀時無聲無息地躺回床位察看戀人的狀況。  
輕輕撥動他的瀏海，細數其鼻息，一邊欣賞他跌入深眠的睡姿，滿滿的疼惜之心也油然而生。想到數小時前的土方是如何罔顧身體的不適來安慰自己，不得猶豫起到底還能要求戀人到何種地步。

明明睡前才在內心重誓絕對不會再綁住土方，如今的遠行預定不管是地點或通訊限制其實已算打破誓言。  
如今要感嘆造化弄人也好、或者是天人說的"莫非定律"也行，不到一週內就見識到三次戀人的生死一瞬，每一回都讓自己驚恐不已，深怕運氣就要走到盡頭。

「那樣的十四，阿銀我絕對不想再看到了。」  
語重心長地說完，輕啄一下戀人的頰，銀時很乾脆地告別了睡眠，  
輕聲鼓勵自己。

「在能好好睡上一覺之前，再努力一下吧！」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

土方覺得被一種陌生的聲音吵醒。

習慣令他不急於以視覺求取答案，而是運用聽覺，經驗辨識其為機械音，不似立即威脅。  
靜聽上一陣又覺得那頻率隨性了點，幾乎像是人為。

身體，特別是下半身的沈重促成懶散的要素，周圍若有似無的涼意對於抒解剛甦醒時的燥熱恰到好處，他暫時不想移動。  
然而空氣裡飄散著土壤、青草的氣味，都是久居城市的自己少能接觸的清新，到底？

側頭移轉肩頸的壓力，確認平躺在榻榻米上而不是旅館床鋪，可陌生的天花板告訴他這裡不是萬事屋。

警戒再起。  
神經立時抽緊，先確認沒有被束縛，傷處也都被穩當包紮，判定自己並沒有處於險境，呼吸才緩下來。  
身體各處的微小痛楚接著襲來，像是自然捲愛吃的跳跳糖蹦來跳去。

土方想用手撐起身體時扯動了令他頗意外的東西：用燈架充當的點滴架。  
看包裝成分僅是葡萄糖，是自然捲太愛擔心未進食的自己所以補充？  
還是他對自己施打了什麼藥劑？

審視這沒見過的房間 — 顯然原先是個雜物堆積所 — 久未使用的物品和紙箱被粗暴推到角落放置，裝有不少書類和狀似孩童手藝的物品。  
半遮掩的拉門透露此房位於邊緣，曲折的緣側向左方延伸，在一角可以望見疏於整理的庭院。  
日光從背後不遠處透過來，與先前的聲音一同引誘人回頭。

夏日慣例的晴空萬里，一望無際的湛藍與燦金竟然刺得眼睛有些疼痛。  
在找尋落點時覓得近處的一棵老樹，蒼翠多少緩和了緊迫，讓土方看清了此房位於半山，山腳下緊簇的木造房令他想起流浪時曾落腳的無名城鎮。  
以老樹為界線的木造欄杆圍出了比自己房間前稍大的院子，剛被鏟起的雜草放置在一旁，透出日曬後獨特氣味。

最後，落定於視界裡唯一活動的物體上。  
背對房屋，身著黑襟、繫著頭巾的銀時正揮動鋤頭在院子裡鋤造出一排排的土墩，從面積看來已經是塊可以播種的小田地了。  
他鋤好最後一排，發出滿意的自我稱讚後，轉而抬頭抱怨老樹的位置不對害他無法享受到樹蔭，喜歡吃甜食的小妖精一定會討厭它等的胡說八道。

 

土方沒想過會看見這樣的光景。  
也許是因為眼前太過光怪陸離，尚未脫離渾沌的腦袋接受了這份平和，逕自演繹出能夠填補認知斷層的解釋：自己和銀時已隱居鄉下，過著與世無爭的日子。

『唔......』  
突如其來的眩暈逼土方以指尖掘入老舊的榻榻米，一時僅聽得見自己過快的喘息。不斷想追究內心那份想要相信"這種生活是可能的"的軟弱是從何而來，也無法將那個念頭輕易撇開。

「十四？等等、不要起來！」  
帶著太陽熱度的氣息，急得似是一蹬就從廊下竄到身邊。  
銀時隨便拍掉手上的塵土、輕扶讓土方躺下，這才轉身調慢點滴速度，  
「好一點了？」

 

『.......這裡是？現在？過多久了？』  
點滴速度僅是讓手臂上的壓力減輕一些，並非導致眩暈的主因，但土方以意志力壓下不適，表示沒事後將疑問一字一字咬出。

 

「我老同學阿凶的舊家，沒有其他人知道這裡，很安全。」  
銀時摘下頭巾擦掉即將滴下臉頰的汗水，順道將手進一步抹淨。  
他說明已將馬桶和浴室做好初步修繕，儘管設備老舊應還算能住得舒適；  
同時簡單解釋遷移到此處是昨日接受近藤委託：躲至大江戶以外之地直到確認安全。至於案件進度近藤他們承諾全力偵辦不會懈怠，而若真的需要土方協助會另外聯繫。

「為了謹慎起見，這段日子十四不能外出，手機則全由我保管。  
十四不用擔心後遺症的發作，阿銀我已經將白傑克的囑咐詳細閱讀謹記在心，這次絕對不會出錯！」  
除去這在實質上是軟禁的作法，銀時自知還避重就輕了昨日對土方下了重劑量的安眠藥以避免他反對的部分。

 

在等待土方回應的那其實短得可以的忐忑不安裡，腦內全速運轉找尋能轉移焦點的話題，就連被黑道請吃哈根大使時都沒有這麼緊張過。

然而土方點頭了，沒有隻字片語的吐嘈或抗議。  
近似自暴自棄的安靜姿態使銀時揪心起來，於是悄悄收起存在手機內，原本打算在土方執意要回大江戶協助搜查時播放的近藤命令錄音檔。  
儘管成因不同，上一回被近藤勒令"不准工作"還是轉海屋事件那時。  
對於土方這種向來用工作來證明自己的人，被剝奪戰場是他最在意的事。

「哪～十四，難得能放假就好好休息、養傷吧！  
白傑克承認之前對你的診斷太過樂觀，也許會因為太累而復發什麼的，何況還有其他因素會導致......」  
試圖以最溫和的語氣開口，原本想進一步伸手做肢體接觸作為安撫，卻在土方的疑惑眼光下打住。

罷了！選日不如撞日，銀時一改原先的猶豫，將盤桓心中久時的提案說出。  
「拜託你！十四，這次認真戒煙好嗎？」

這個不尋常的請求令土方暫停呼吸。  
自然捲表情一如他語氣裡的慎重，按在膝蓋上的手指不自覺地深陷衣物，略瞇細的紅瞳彷彿在苦惱如果遭到拒絕的話要如何進行說服。

若隱匿的委託是由近藤交付，推估他已將審訊的過程發生的事情告知。  
回想起來，土方自己也不明瞭是被何種因素觸發"後遺症"。  
當時與大藝術家的對話堪稱平和，對於他要求的香菸是自己親自批准，讓部下買來的，應該沒有問題。

如今僅記得問訊途中注意到呼吸不順時，已無法抑制心跳狂奔，視線內霎時被眾多不應該存在的色彩屏蔽；  
體內被無以名狀的疼痛佔據，如同有人以鐵鎚不斷敲打。  
待終於能聽得見外界周圍他人的關切時，已被送出偵訊室。

當時瞥見站在門口對自己輕輕搖頭的總悟，還有坐鎮在審訊室內，不斷以眼神關心門外的自己的近藤老大，內心儘管不服氣，卻連說話的力道都被消耗殆盡。

如果、這一切的元兇是如此單純......

 

『好.....但你要幫我。』

簡短回應，土方隱約明白禁斷症會帶來的種種影響，若是平日的自己應該能獨自應付，但如今，他突然不想孤軍奮戰。  
也許臨死經驗真的會改變一個人，土方心想。

身旁的自然捲一時安靜得詭異，直到土方抬頭的動作才讓他如夢初醒，明瞭請求已被答應。  
而他稍後開展的笑容，不意外地比外頭的陽光還要燦爛。


	2. 草木皆兵 02 （H）

『うぁ、ぁあぁぁ、あーっっ』

喘息和呼喊都被切碎到以秒為單位重複，唯在高潮裡浮沈時才有的跡象。  
仰躺於榻榻米上，卻屢屢因快感弓起身子，緊抓住被單的土方頭向後仰，跪著的銀時一時看不見他的表情。  
左手扶住戀人的腰把他摟緊了，藉以不斷調整角度和進出的頻率；右手服務著戀人前方，為攀頂做準備。

不一會兒，土方雙腿的顫抖和拔高的音調都給了提示，銀時將注意力集中到被溫暖包覆之處，體驗內壁傳來的極樂。

『あっ、ぅうぅっんっ』  
又一次解放後土方身體癱軟下來，雖然仍在喘息，卻未對銀時的呼喚有所反應。  
銀時彎身靠近，從小腹上的液體一路舔上胸口的果實，再咬了一口鎖骨。  
不過以舌尖隨意玩弄了一會兒，土方因此凌亂的呼吸和扭動都是處在餘韻中的表現，任憑擺佈的意圖顯而易見。

然而銀時的表情相當複雜，吞了一口口水，相當輕柔地問道，  
「十四，想休息了？」

土方的回應很不一般。  
被汗水弄濕而低垂的瀏海更增添海藍眼眸裡的迷濛，似是因呻吟過久而撒啞的聲音吐出甜膩的邀請。  
『還不夠......』

— 滿足我

依稀讀出的唇語，儘管像是意識不清後胡言亂語，或者僅是吸氣之間雙唇無意義的碰觸。問題是男人接收到這訊息都會把持不住，特別是還以為這輩子不會受到如此待遇的銀時。  
都聽說金牛座是個肉慾極重的星座，卻是到了此刻才確實體會到。

「真是！發生什麼我可不管喔！」  
把剛才在腦海裡轉的考量全部捨棄，銀時自暴自棄地一邊恐嚇，一邊將戀人的右腿架上肩膀。私密處突然暴露於略清涼的空氣中讓土方打了數個冷顫，引出銀時一陣壞笑。

銀時刻意以慢速進入，稍有進度後又頑皮撤出地玩著捉迷藏，逼得土方是細吟連連。  
估量折騰夠了，調整好姿勢挾著力道粗魯突入，土方一瞬叫得淒厲，銀時只得設法忍住立刻抽插的衝動，待土方的身體能重新習慣自己的存在。  
緩和間抽空檢查一下狀況，發現戀人的分身不知何時又恢復了點元氣、細微抽搐著時，不禁笑了。

「不愧是慢熱的十四。」  
打從心底讚嘆每回推過了認定的極限之後，總能讓自己持續驚奇的戀人。  
拉過差點滑出掌握的小腿一邊親吻，一邊肆意在戀人體內推進，伴隨他往下一步瘋狂邁進。  
緩慢回復的分身在撞擊之間看來無助，便空出右手來重點圈弄，不一會兒就在掌中完全挺立。

「十四對、尼古丁君需索、這麼深......真讓阿銀我嫉妒哪～」  
銀時以拇指沾了些溢出的透明體液，惡意地在重點部位輪上幾回，立刻引來土方的低嚎。

『あぁっっ！那裡、不要....ぅっ』  
就算是說著拒絕的話，土方卻沒有伸手阻止，只是緊抓對改變現狀毫無助益的床單，反覆以哭音哀求。

明瞭這其實是戀人請求更進一步，後續動作也早是SOP的一部分。  
「十四指的是前面，還是後面？要講清楚啊～  
嘛、也不重要了！」  
精準解讀了土方逼近界限的徵兆，銀時加快插弄，在戀人難得毫不掩飾的叫聲中迎來雙方的解放。

稍微冷靜下來的銀時抹開腹上的零星熱點，是被戀人的體液噴上所致。  
歷經白日的糾纏，對於戀人還能有此"傑出表現"打從心底感到愉悅，然而那股名為"良心"的機制如看不見的鎖壓制，提醒自己不該超過限度。

在彼此的喘息中撿回神智、收心預備善後，雖然已經做過上百次，但銀時覺得比往常疲累的原因不僅在於連日的縱欲過度，更多的是心境上種種調適帶來的疲倦。

靜躺著的土方猶半睜雙眼，焦點未落定於自己而是看進虛空，似是要開口而微動的雙唇也僅逸出了紊亂的喘息。  
討厭追究的思考迴路讓銀時停止分析、欲退出時，被驚動的土方突然收緊了身體阻止他離開。  
『唔！別走......再、來—』

「不、你累了，今天也夠了。」  
輕撫戀人的膝蓋、大腿，甚至是用了點力道壓回他的薄弱反抗，銀時真沒想過自己會有對土方說出這句話的一天。  
然後，像是要彌補這突如其來的強硬態度，牽起戀人在高潮時用力抓住自己浴衣、至今仍未放開的手，親吻因熱度而濕濡的掌心，再次軟言勸道，  
「乖～睡一下，我會叫你。」

『我、還是...想要......』

姑且不論土方那句話的音量微小到連蚊子聲都能將之蓋過，其真正的含意也絕對不是指被情慾淹沒，銀時的確感受到當土方說出每一個音節時，內壁裡傳來的刺激，這比任何文句都來得真實。

聽著戀人在自己抽離後喃出那充斥不滿和失望的低吟，銀時自知又將一次敗給了自己的慾念。  
「......那就再"治療"一下吧！」

銀時抹掉臉頰上的汗滴，料想已經以面對面的體位做得夠盡興了，便讓他翻過身成趴姿。之前以為此類瘋狂不會持續而播下的零星吻痕已轉淡，誘引銀時再添上更多。

彎身細密舔咬著戀人的背中央，意外地引他抖起雙肩，甚至抬起腰，形成令人難以抗拒的動感曲線。  
在與土方交往前，從未想過自己會迷戀另一男人的背。

結實的臀上有幾許嫣紅的指印，是白天做愛的時候忘情抓上的。  
輕扳開濕濘的雙瓣，銀時讓自己分身在土方股溝處上下摩擦就是不進入，壞心地任戀人的後穴不停張合，透出焦慮和、興奮。  
禁不起此番焦慮煎熬，欲哭無淚的土方終於找著勇氣開口，  
『快...進來......』

 

尼古丁君真可怕啊！  
急切到說出平時絕對不會說的話了呢？

介於感嘆和心酸之間，銀時先是長跪穩定重心，將土方的下半身托高，閉起眼靠著經驗將自己一口氣推入到底。

『ぁあぁぁあああぁっっ！！』  
土方反應是意料之外的劇烈，即便把臉埋入被單之中都壓不住音量，腰肢更是受到刺激而不住扭動，恰好迎合銀時的挺進。

「呵、十四還這麼有活力，難怪會說想要啊！」  
苦笑中銀時仍用雙手扣牢了戀人的下半身，隨心所欲地進行深淺不一的衝刺，放任他將氣力消耗在無謂的掙扎之中，而這本是土方自己的用意。

 

在土方答應戒煙一事還來不及高興，銀時壓根兒沒想到，土方要求的幫忙是如此之"棘手"。

『用你以前的方法，讓我忘記煙癮。』

相當反常的，銀時最初反應是拒絕。  
倒不是因為良心發現，而是基於種種生活要素之考量而做的沈重覺悟。

如果是平常日，銀時絕對會百分之一百五十萬同意，拿出要跳進草莓口味哈根大使泳池的覺悟全心全意投入，滿足土方（和自己）的各種需求。  
但偏偏在這種時刻：土方和自己的傷勢都尚未完全痊癒、日常仍得花心思注意低調防範未然，而天曉得如果不小心做過頭了，"後遺症"是不是會  
就地發作？

— 若要做，就不希望有所顧忌。  
這點原則儘管銀時很想要把握，幾日下來卻是屢屢敗退，毫無勝算。

誰叫平日禁欲系的戀人完全一反作風，對阿銀我不只雙臂，連大腿都一起敞開了呢？

 

『ぃぃいぃ—んっぅぅ、銀っ、あぁ！ぅぅん、銀、んっっ！！』  
當戀人只能斷續地唸出自己名字的單音時，通常是投降的暗號。  
但被這等暗號喚得回神，銀時卻不想乖乖依循指示。

『うあぁうううっん！！』  
冷不防被銀時一把抓住弱點，土方立刻發出悲鳴。  
全身一緊的結果是讓銀時食髓知味，繼續以類似的不溫柔手勁揉搓著疲軟的分身，服侍著底下的兩兄弟。

— 把他弄痛一點，也許明天就不會這麼纏人了。

雖然是這種出發點，銀時卻不難發現懷中的身體愈趨興奮：不斷緊縮的後穴和升高的體溫，以及在粗暴對待下又逐漸勃起的分身都是證明。  
這令他五味雜陳、困惑到底自己做對了沒有。  
而不知道神智還剩下多少的土方在過程中從未喊停，只是用陣陣聽不出意義的呻吟填滿應該是叫出安全語的時刻。

銀時將手伸向土方胸口，配合著頂入的力道一舉將土方整個人撐住跪起。  
土方只是大口喘息，軟倒的身軀連支撐意願都沒有，斜靠在銀時身上顫抖不停。  
近在耳邊的天籟配以煽情的熱度、戀人與愛用的潤滑液混出的誘人體味是超越妄想的多重享受。被這樣美好誘惑，銀時忍不住一口咬上那長年藏於領巾之內的白晰頸項，享受他因痛楚收縮起的內壁給予的種種刺激。

「十四、十四...一起？」  
其實是無意義的問句，只是為了要確認戀人的神識是否仍在。  
眼見他連抬眼皮的動作都顯得無力，代替回答的眼淚早已無聲無息地在每一次推進中飛散，同意什麼的也都不需要了。

『あ、ぁぁーっっ』  
終於連啃咬後頸的敏感帶都引不起更大的反應，土方弱下的細吟被濃厚鼻音取代，是被過多的快感逼出的抽泣。

「好像、又"治療"得超過劑量了哪～」  
舌尖上還殘留戀人的淚水鹹味，天然抖S的天使本能和見好就收的惡魔體貼在腦內爭奪主控權，銀時決定不等結果出來就收尾。  
改摟住土方濕滑不已的腰肢，揉捏著乳首，下身賣力抽送所製造的拍擊聲與土方的呼喊相互應和。

『ひゃあああぁああーっっっ！！』

先前的靜止醞釀出劇烈的痙攣，渾身打顫的土方竟於前方未受到愛撫的狀態下再度射精，並在銀時握住揉弄時，斷續交出所有。  
這回土方再也無隻字片語，於快感中徹底失神。

慢慢調整戀人靠在身上的重心，終於達成目的，銀時卻不急於結束這種美好的局面，只是貪戀地深埋在戀人體內緩緩攪動，直到察覺體液已流至大腿上才罷休。

「真的是、很可怕哪～」  
半是讚賞戀人，半是吐嘈自己。  
即便明白該要讓土方休息養傷、即便知道有傷在身的自己也不該逞強；  
就算每回替意識不清的土方清洗身體，或是換藥的時候都會悔不當初，卻總是答應他的請求：把他折騰到累昏過去，以達成"遠離煙癮"的目的。

銀時心情沈重地拿起旁邊備好的毛巾，開始細心為戀人拭去體液和汗水。  
平日這過程會帶出火上加油的意味，但他自知不能再縱容土方，或是自己。

從意識到土方的異常溫順，就明瞭他在逃避。  
也曾數次掙扎要不要主動提出問題、甚至表示立場，都在考量無法拿捏分寸後住口，把那份衝動化為擁抱。

難得被賞糖就變得膽小了嗎？坂田銀時。

比對過往在土方脆弱、挫折時自己曾持有的那份鎮定，這回因為無法參透土方的思考才會顯得手足無措，倉促得見招拆招。  
無法強求對方的答案，就只能等待了？

揉搓濕濘的髮尾，在枕上為他鋪好吸汗的毛巾才扶著他躺上，手指輕觸沾著碎裂淚珠的眼睫，  
最終，在戀人耳邊低語，

「十四，你該要更相信你自己一點......  
我也該、比現在更堅強才行。」


	3. 草木皆兵 03

醒來之前的夢境裡，如同躲避著什麼的馬不停蹄，在兩個世界間擺盪。  
雖然累到連手指都不想動，會驅使進一步清醒的卻不是本能或生理需求，而是空虛，快要將體內燃得空無一物。

睜眼前確認身邊並沒有另一個氣息之後，鬆一口氣的懈怠和不願意承認其存在的一絲寂寞，讓土方一瞬搖著頭、清醒。

 

過往這種狀況很少，多數時會看到一旁呼呼大睡的自然捲，或者是已經醒著卻賴在床上對自己毛手毛腳，一臉幸福的欠揍自然捲。

從紙門外透進來的光判斷應該仍是清晨，一摸身上，在歡愛中脫落的繃帶又都好好地在傷處盡忠職守。  
這才隱約憶起曾在睡夢中被尖銳痛楚弄醒，不知道是露出了什麼表情讓銀時慌亂無比，使得耳邊盡是他如哄小孩的語調，  
「好好好！對不起對不起，我不該那麼大力塗藥的......」

很想說『不痛、繼續。』，也許真的是這麼說了，  
那雙紅瞳裡的疼惜卻愈是加重，隨後落下的吻是輕柔撫慰、也深具歉意。  
即便直覺銀時的歉意無關打攪睡眠和上藥意外，疑問則在能出口前就被睡意打消，直到醒來才又滑進腦海，攪動了幾日以來他企圖無視的負面情緒。  
周圍空無一人的時刻，自我厭惡感趁機大舉入侵，揭開在竭力壓抑的深淵底下所燃著的熾烈憤怒，那是不管投入多少理智都無法滅卻的。

最直接的成因彷彿很單純。  
過往近藤曾多次放任自己帶傷辦公，這回卻直接委託銀時帶自己從最前線退下。雖然不是不能明瞭他的一片好意，變相的停職使得原有的怒火無從宣洩，無法如以往隨心所欲控制的身體更增添了這份"背叛感"。

而這一切的背後，連結的是土方不願回顧的記憶。  
從被救回後，醒來的每一刻都在確保沒有放過任何一人，只因他們的長相都烙印在腦海裡。原以為在能復仇的對象都消失後會讓憤怒平息，可歷經終端塔內的追殺，甚至中途到鬼門關前走上一趟；到終於得以回屯所審訊藝術家、並藉機多次進資料庫搜尋，以致直接去停屍間確認那些人的確已身首異處......種種塵埃落定的時刻，情緒卻沒有安定下來。

這個發現令土方焦慮不已，只得將注意力轉向搜尋其他未落網的嫌犯上，企圖取回內心的平衡。這些作為都是在公務的掩飾下完成，騙得過真選組內的人，但騙不過銀時。

應該是知情者的他一直以來默默承受著自己的情緒，不論是刻意堆砌的冷漠或是明顯笨拙的善意。這些日子以來好多次，土方都以為他要開口提問、或是做出什麼樣的宣言，都在短暫沈默之後無疾而終。

上一回在銀時的看護下如此"清閒"已是數年前的轉海屋事件。  
從接納那個男人的好意開始一路走來，現在各方面都比當時執意自討苦吃的狀態好上許多，但土方心知肚明，至今仍在濫用銀時對自己的愛。

明知銀時也需要療傷，仍將最粗重的工作都推給了他。  
用清掃、做飯和不知為何進行的務農等雜務逼他離開，就連所謂的"甜頭"也還是不給談話機會......

 

不！那根本不能稱為補償！那是任性！  
在不願也不能解釋問題時，以自知最能封住對方一切疑問的方式，逃避。

 

『唔嗚——』  
體內有股熱源突然間炸開，令原本仰躺的土方不由自主地劇烈震了幾下，之後像是要防止身體潰散般的蜷縮了起來。躁熱帶起快得不像話的心跳和加劇的耳鳴，卻只能壓住呻吟免得疼痛變本加厲。

 

又發作了？  
難道、不是煙癮造成的？

 

無法呼吸或思考，本能只想逃避這鋪天蓋地而來的痛。  
被數度阻撓後才發現箝制住脖子的是自己的手 — 只因唯有這麼做能壓過震耳欲聾的巨響。

 

「十四、放開！讓我打緩和劑！」  
但那股阻撓的力道沒有離去，以更霸道的搖晃來爭奪注意力，逼使鬆手。

 

「對！痛就抓住我，聽我的聲音！  
來！吸氣、吐氣......」

 

遲鈍地依循命令，不知過了多久土方才覺得頸上的刺痛和僵硬終於退散，深陷於什麼物體的指節隨著擴散的酸軟而無力，終至落下；  
紛亂零碎的色彩慢慢歸位，化為稍微熟悉的輪廓、臉龐，還有那一雙總是溫柔注視著自己的紅瞳。

「好一點了？能說話嗎？」

不論視線或感覺都宛如漂浮於棉花糖上的不真實  
— 土方頓時想吐嘈會想到棉花糖是因為自然捲身上的甜味的關係 —   
察覺會這麼想的自己應該還在"正常"的範圍內，勉強移動了嘴角，想讓銀時安心。

然而銀時把他摟得更近，鬆開咬得過久而留下牙印的下唇，開問前滿是謹慎和一絲似不應存在於這男人的怯懦，「做了惡夢？」

是銀時絞盡腦汁才想出來的解釋，抑或是自我保護的一環？  
土方知道該要搖頭，莫名的直覺卻封住了這個舉動，讓它將錯就錯。

戀人的反應雖慢，依據經驗仔細檢視身體的緩和程度後，銀時才放心下來。  
「要不要講出來？...忘記也沒關係！  
阿銀我會在這裡......」

舌尖一滑差點又讓想挖掘真相的念頭冒出，只得趕快打消。  
銀時心頭暗自慶幸剛才出門前，突然貪心想要討個上班出門吻，進來房內卻發現土方情況不對。趕緊中斷驚慌，搶著翻出急救箱裡的緩和劑，拿出前陣子照顧土方時的種種技巧來壓制、安撫直到他平靜下來。

然而這"後遺症"比預料中麻煩：發作前毫無前兆，土方又無法出聲求救，自己若不在身邊阻止他自殘的話，後果不堪設想。  
如果連潛意識都會觸發病症的話，根本無從預防。  
莫非只能緊迫盯人？但若造成壓力適得其反怎辦？唔......

 

又一次被這男人所救，以往會責備內心這種想依賴他人的軟弱，面對銀時時又似乎顯得微不足道。  
但眼前的銀時似未察覺他正像是哄嬰孩般的抱起自己輕輕搖著，逕自陷入思考。  
這舉動與其說是安撫懷裡的人，更像是在安撫他自己。

— 情況沒那麼糟吧？  
然而眨了眨眼才驚覺剛才被生理性痛楚逼出眼淚，連忙偷偷甩開；  
欲開口說話，卻發現連聲音都傳不出去。  
使盡氣力才將手搭上銀時手臂 — 其上才淡下的抓痕又已多添上幾筆 — 看得內心揪得更緊，想以更實際的方式讓他安心。

也是這樣注意到銀時與平常不一樣的地方，在眼神終於對上時，對他拋出了無言語的疑問。  
走神間被懷裡人的動靜拉回注意力，想來是夏天這樣抱著太熱，連忙理平被縟、鬆開懷抱讓土方躺回床位，這才接收到訊息。

 

「這個？出門用的偽裝。  
記得上次這樣弄時十四反應不錯，怎樣？比平常帥氣很多吧！」  
銀時頭偏向一側讓馬尾露出來，刻意笑得很囂張，果然博得土方微弱的『還是一樣廢柴』吐嘈。

『......快去買菜，我想吃茄子...還有玉子燒。』  
躺下後人畢竟是舒服一點了，心頭反覆確認"沒事"，企圖以對病情以外的事物來回歸日常。

相信，至少這點默契，雙方還是有的。

「好、好～也會灑上阿銀專用的五彩星星糖的，請期待～」  
回應的空檔沒讓對方等太久，雖然不是同樣的成因，突然有些懷念起搬出上一回聽到土方這樣撒嬌時的回答，再與戀人對視而笑讓心頭踏實一些。

待這一切靜下，確認閉上眼的土方已迅速沈回夢鄉，銀時這才放任先前的憂慮重回臉上，房內的鏡子映出一張滿是疲累、無奈和不安的臉。  
對這份陌生輕輕嘆了口氣，銀時對著鏡子重新綁緊了略鬆脫的馬尾，努力把心思放到如何煮出讓人胃口大開的家常菜餚上。


	4. 草木皆兵 04

「你要的就這些？都包好了，喔對！這次多放了點大蔥給你。」  
「唉呀！還真謝謝大姊了！」

銀時滿面笑容接過提袋，拿出幼時在街上討生活的甜言蜜語真功夫，果然三兩下就被這條街上的人們所接受。  
山下的村鎮雖小，大致上生活機能齊全，走上一小段路就能購買到各類雜貨，對於亟需要安定下來的幫助不小；定點巡邏的自衛隊都是等退休年紀的大叔，只要扯一點閒話家常裝乖就不會被為難。

這份平和讓銀時想起20年前在花街上的生活，但心知肚明兩者一點相似之處都沒有。

 

如果可能，銀時希望在重要人物都落網之後才讓土方回去進行指認作業，使危害減到最少。以現實來說當然很困難：無論實際情勢是否緊急，土方都不可能甘於安分太久。  
只是在希望破滅之前，他都會竭力避免讓土方主動出面。

 

「話說銀之助你別仗著年輕而太努力啊！新婚妻子會被嚇跑的。  
你問我為什麼知道？哼哼小伙子多學著點！  
別像是我當年就得把佳子從娘家追回來好幾次哪！」

老者露出頗為得意的神情說這是男人才看得出來的滿面春風跡象，立即被一旁的大嬸用芹菜漂亮擊打，叫他別炫耀那些陳年爛事，而且她當年跑離是別的原因。

「啊哈哈哈—」  
略感尷尬的銀時點頭陪笑，同時將購買袋移到左手上以遮住不小心露出的抓痕 — 那其實是稍早被土方在病發時抓出來的。  
老者的話則透露了另一個銀時需要的確認：目前他和土方暫居此地的掩護說法沒有人起疑心。

除了使用化名以外，正式對外說法是「娶了心儀已久的另一半帶回老家，不過因為對方是體弱的大小姐不方便出門，所以由自己下山包辦大小事」。  
先不論土方若知道銀時使用這說法肯定會砍上幾刀，然而銀時表現出來的幸福洋溢感，究竟是讓街頭巷尾閒聊的三姑六婆信服了。

「夏婆婆早安，慣例的三串紅豆糰子拜託了！  
然後不好意思得再借一下裡面的電話。」

銀時走進主要街道稍遠處的休憩茶屋，向坐在檯後的駝背老婦狀似熟客地下單。見她點頭同意後，他才走入店後方，掀起簾子進入內室。  
此店是銀時落腳於此第一天的驚喜發現，畢竟要找個能理所當然補充糖份，一邊對外通訊的地方相當不容易。  
小房間裡擺設著老舊的電話，黑色外殼上有許多見證時代的刮痕，還有主人對其不捨的厚愛。

「小玉早安～是我。婆婆那邊忙不忙？還好？」  
無關緊要的寒暄與閒話家常只是必要的掩飾，真正的對話開始是在老婦將糰子放置在小檯上，微笑著靜靜退出之後。  
確認老婦又跟外頭的常客聊起天來，銀時收起笑容貼近話筒低聲說道，  
「小玉，幫我轉小白。」

「瞭解，轉接中。」  
小玉的聲音在此時聽來是信賴的保證，銀時這才鬆開握住話筒的力道。  
刻意不以兩人的私人手機或土方的新公務手機聯絡真選組是保密的必要手段之一。除了與真選組毫無利益瓜葛的人以外，他沒把握還能信任誰。

「銀時大人，這條通訊線路已經確認安全，請放心通話。」  
聽見與自己相近的聲音卻總是畢恭畢敬地說話讓銀時很不適應，他壓下些許不快，要白血球王報告這幾日的案件進度。

白血球王的加入是銀時離開大江戶的計畫中最重要的一環，他認為唯有如此才能確保土方會願意放手；至於他能安撫真選組兼穩定軍心、全天候運轉追查，乃至能對將軍交代等都是附帶好處。

「......我們依據情報零星出擊，但並無重大進展，推估與緝捕到案的犯人層級太低有關。此外，幕府部分高官過份關切案情也造成了未運算到的阻礙，近藤先生很為此煩惱。」

突破與膠著都在一人身上：被土方在報告裡起名「藝術家」的主謀者。  
他最初因為超速而被交警攔下檢查，直覺有蹊蹺的交警一念之差將他轉給警察局，被發現證件不符之後再輾轉被送至真選組。

若非土方到場指認，他本應能無事一身輕地走出真選組大門，離開大江戶。

藝術家的本職真的是藝術家，約略15年前他曾是頗負盛名的華道大師，與許多政商名流熟識。  
10年前以健康因素退隱，之後徹底消失在眾人的視線與話題裡，直到現在。

白血球王提及的"高官關切"便是與此有關，擔心被牽扯的人，與刻意導引辦案方向以解決政敵的人交互作用形成的無形政治壓力，令頂在最前面的近藤焦頭爛額。更別提藝術家交遊廣闊，若要從這方面下手欲找尋同謀，也只會被凌亂而可能無關的線索攪散注意，徒費功夫。

除此之外，如何安置逮捕進來的攘夷志士也令真選組頭痛一陣。  
按照程序，於終端塔和其他地方逮捕的犯人都需在初步偵訊完畢後，將人連同報告轉交給幕府做審判及處理。  
有鑑於之前在大江戶病院發生的襲擊事件，近藤指示加派組員嚴加戒備。  
然而不知是手邊的棋子不具"被收拾"的價值，抑或這組織是真的元氣大傷派不出人馬，轉送過程順遂得令經歷過風雨的人頭皮發麻。

「這麼說你們手上的籌碼，就只剩下藝術家了？」  
「是的。因此沖田隊長提出了"以他為誘餌，在轉送幕府牢房的過程裡引出餘黨"的計畫，相關細節正在策劃中。」

果然是愛下險棋也不將他人的性命放在考量中的總一郎弟弟，不難想見屆時對方若真的中招所引發的腥風血雨。  
銀時發現自己眉間不自覺皺了起來，額角更是隱隱作痛，在苦笑「才不過角色扮演幾天思維就被同化？」中動手揉了幾下。

「反正你們就努力幹吧！把小命保住就是。  
等把人都抓來、他也休養得差不多之後，我才會帶他回去。」  
「是！請轉告副長，我白血球王必定會達成任務！」

儘管不合邏輯，銀時覺得白血球王的語調之中充滿期待和興奮，他甚至在腦海裡勾勒了白血球王說出此話時的神采，再因為那份朝氣配上自己的臉太過不協調，而在惡寒中搖頭打散它。  
結束通話後，銀時囫圇吞下紅豆糰子，心不在焉地乾了配茶，思索要將多少內容告知土方，及該要約法三章的事情。

直到碰觸到掛簾，那份粗糙的手感和吸進不同溫度的空氣給予提醒，銀時這才又裝回笑臉，提起放置的購買物走出去。

寧可相信現下的寧靜只是暴風雨前的假象審慎行事較好，銀時盤算不論真選組或該攘夷組織要再有大動作該是多久以後，隨口謅出滿足老婦好奇心的幾句"老家近況"。  
「那麼謝謝夏婆婆，大約兩天後會再來的。」

老婦點點頭，隨後似是想起什麼，以撒啞的聲音叫住銀時，  
「對了銀之助、記得多買一點菜，新聞上說過幾天暴風雨要來了呢！」

被無關的話語打中內心關鍵，令銀時一時呆愣得過久，假裝沒聽清楚的笑也接應得勉強。  
即便拜老婦的老花眼之賜，這些細節都構不成令人起疑的點，內心的震盪和不祥預感在他繞道上山回家的路途上，久久未能散去。


	5. 草木皆兵 05

『那些土墩和支架...是怎麼回事？』  
在選擇菜餚間的猶豫過久，如同在思索如何下筷，但土方的視線並非看著小桌，而是越過了銀時肩膀，落在他身後。  
相比剛被叫醒起來吃飯時的虛弱，土方說話的氣力因為飯食增加不少，似也因此才有那份餘裕注意到庭院的變化：整理過的土墩上不知何時搭起了細竹支架，應是為還未見跡象的幼苗做準備。

「啊、那些。本來是那天想在十四醒來之前種完當驚喜的，之後就...沒時間，直到今天才能繼續。」

銀時跟著指示回頭去確認，做解說時一度類似羞赧的表情閃過那張慣常天不怕地不怕的臉，令土方覺得頗新鮮。  
但想到讓銀時"沒時間"的成因就是自己，如同被提醒了這幾日的放縱，強烈羞恥刷地燃上心頭，土方不由得輕搖起頭來，冀望能甩開它。  
所幸放下碗筷，爬去別處的銀時沒注意到。

「播下去後澆上500c.c.的水，過夜就會發芽，之後只要老天爺配合約略兩週就能收成。不用等上幾個月，天人科技還真是厲害哪！」  
他拾回播種完隨意扔下的種子包裝，一邊走回小桌前，好學生般字正腔圓地把包裝上說明唸完。

『西瓜？』  
轉移注意力的意圖讓開口過於急切，微微拔高的音調乍聽之下像是在質疑銀時這份選擇。

「頗適合季節的不是？」銀時偏頭，引導土方再看看外頭的陽光熾烈，  
「能悠哉地跟十四在忙碌的一天過後，坐在緣側吃著冰涼的西瓜，一邊看夏螢或煙火，可是阿銀我的夢想呢！」

『別把這麼簡單的事說成夢想好嗎？』  
順應著在腦海中勾出畫面，一瞬也以為膝蓋感受到晚風吹拂的涼意。  
即便能認同那份美好，土方心中的現實面仍舊啟動了吐嘈。

「就是如此簡單卻沒做過才會成為夢想啊！」  
銀時說完了便低頭開始扒飯，讓那句像是老媽子隨口的牢騷話般的消失在空氣裡，其中的埋怨之意被拋棄得不甚認真，卻是在土方心中紮了根。

土方突然意識到銀時在意的不是表面上的"吃西瓜"，而是其背後意義：兩人都不需再過出生入死的生活而能享有的餘裕。  
是那份對雙方的安定生活的渴望讓這樣微小的想望成為"夢想"。

『......等西瓜成熟了再說吧！話說、西瓜不甜我可不碰。』  
於是、似是而非地答應了。  
夢想是如此遙不可及的話，只是陪笨自然捲吃西瓜什麼的可簡單許多了。

 

「十四，我想了很久，決定把這個交給你。」

配合土方慢得異常的吃飯速度，靜待他終於放下筷子的時刻，這才選擇說話的銀時伸手進懷裡欲拿出某物品，但遲遲未執行。  
自然捲的不自然來得太過詭異，而即便僅是一瞬間，土方不由得對腦子閃過他會掏出紙糊鑽戒的畫面的自己感到絕望。

『我的香菇手機？』  
即便只是幾日未使用，握在手中的重量感覺有些不真實。  
『不是說、通訊要由你...？』

「早上那種意外，我不希望再發生。」  
回想起時餘悸猶存，銀時改握住拳頭才控制住手指的微顫。  
他抬眼直視土方，自知將要求戀人的事，是對兩人關係的直接考驗。  
「我希望十四自覺不妙的時候能向我求救。  
我也答應十四不管多遠，我都會立刻衝回你身邊的。』

那近似請求的口吻裡蘊含多少思考和事前掙扎，土方是聽得出來的。  
向來絕少依賴他人，總是自己設法解決一切的行事準則要說是習慣，也少不了自尊作祟。  
明明老早做好了將孤獨終生的覺悟，上天卻派了個不知退縮的笨自然捲來打亂算盤。  
初期的不肯放手或可說是與上天賭氣，如今若再堅持，就形同不信任身邊這個已與自己走過大小風暴的男人了。

別的不提，就這一點、土方明白是不應嘴硬的。  
銀時會交還手機不啻是表達信任：相信自己不會輕率洩漏藏身地。  
手機外殼還殘存些許對方的體溫，彷彿能感到它化為一股暖流從手心流入身體。

『武士不許下做不到的承諾，這可是你說的。』  
儘管回話不算正面回應，選擇不以實際面去吐嘈銀時，是土方自認為能對人最溫柔的方式。  
『我覺得好多了，所以碗筷我來洗吧！』

說完他將手機收進懷裡，主動收拾起碗筷，儘管欲跪起身體時明顯因為不適而致動作緩了點，土方咬咬下唇、以眼神示意不要緊，之後穩穩站起，拿起小桌往廚房走去。

「......喔好！那、麻煩十四了。」  
草草放平可能會途中掉落的筷子，也趕緊提起小桌站起跟上，銀時明白這時不應與土方爭搶工作。  
若接下手機是土方表示接受請求，已經讓嗜工作如命的戀人同意遠離日常工作和案件偵辦，如今讓他去洗碗是個極划算的交換。

幾次如臨大敵般的溝通都算順利圓滿，令銀時對於接下來的"約法三章"多了幾分自信。  
唯是他千算萬算，僅是一時的疏忽就足以打破這如屢薄冰的平靜。

那一直被銀時潛意識忽略、就要滑出腦海的關鍵物品，在全然無準備時炸得兩人措手不及。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

『欸？這是誰的？』  
似是不經意地被棄置在行李袋的一角，若非深黑色的機殼上的反光恰好閃入眼睛，是根本不會注意到的低調。

土方原本是想看看自然捲有沒有遺落的衣物忘記洗而順道翻動行李，挖出這個沒見過的手機。  
隨手打開盒蓋按了按鈕沒反應，甚少被燃起的好奇心促使土方拿來充電線就著插頭接上，沒有開機密碼讓他輕易點入原先被暫停的功能上。

開啟的是相簿，看來稀鬆平常的日常照片上是拍得略微失焦的行走畫面，背景牆上的紫色門符因此被凸顯，是用以避邪的五芒星和九字紋。  
在意識到疑問之前，拇指不小心滑過選單，翻出了相機主最後拍的數張。

畫面帶來的衝擊從埋藏的記憶裡炸開，伴隨令人作噁的氣味、苦痛剎時湧滿胸腔。  
待土方稍微回復知覺也是察覺難以呼吸之時，原以為會把手機拋得老遠，握住的手指卻僵得動彈不得。

 

殺掉！燒掉！！毀掉！！！  
把知情者連同所有證據全部碎屍萬段！！！

 

體內所有的細胞都在咆哮躁動，恐懼宛如黑色大網罩上頭和身體，壓得土方連聲音都發不出。  
然而完全出乎土方意料之外，除了幾重耳鳴什麼都聽不見的狀況下，有一個跟自己極為相似，但冰冷得能鑿出形體的聲音，穿透層層嘈雜，平靜說道『這是重要辦案證據』。

原以為停頓的思考在這句之後突然活絡起來，將僅僅是一週前因為事件來得太多太快而無暇處理的資訊串連起來。

在任何正式紀錄中，都沒有提及真選組從犯人們的手機中取得任何有用的資訊；銀時當初能比真選組先一步前往自己被囚禁的道場，不純是運氣，乃是因他獲得了正確情報。  
那些自己認定非得要處理掉的幾隻漏網之魚都沒有逃過一死，並非偶然或運氣好剛好有人代勞。

那個人，"恰恰"是銀時。  
他知道的不只是事後醫療人員透露的部分，而是連同事情發生的經過。

 

『嗚、嗚嗚......』  
分不清是被終於鬆懈，抑或極端愧疚的心情淹沒，再被照片上那些恨之入骨的面孔所帶起的憤怒燒得眼前一片空白。

有好一陣土方忘記了時間、或甚至自己身在何處，直到與那日同樣問著「好不好？好不好？」的聲音，鍥而不捨地敲開自以為是的防衛厚牆，強行將意識拉拔出來。  
那個人的胸膛貼著後頸，體溫隔著衣物暖和了耳朵；落在肩上、頭上和手上的重量是被他緊緊抱住所致，此舉止住了原本沒察覺的顫抖。  
帶著一絲甜味的氣息及他的手臂傳來洗濯劑的清香，這些日常生活中才能接觸到的尋常氣味，成為讓土方回到現實的唯一指標。

「十四、別看了！！」  
哀求、心痛反映在少有的顫音上，銀時喘得像是奔跑過百米，心臟被毫無反應的土方震得狂跳不停。

 

從浴室的洗濯工作中回歸，沒在床位上看到應該要躺臥休息的土方時，便升起了不安；甫開啟搜尋機能即看到牆邊頹坐的土方背影，還有同時映入眼中的行李一角。  
縱使尚未親眼見到成因，內心的惡寒已直接給予答案。

追究戀人的好奇心無濟於事，而因為下意識不想碰觸、處理的物品，如今對土方造成二度傷害是始料未及的，銀時深深懊悔沒有先行銷毀禍害。  
然已經盡力緊擁住戀人，竟像是抱著一個空殼，他則死死握住手機不放。

「放開它、好不好？好不好？」

即便想以蠻力扳開土方的手指奪走罪魁禍首，銀時明白問題的癥結早已不在手機上。  
與戀人做了惡夢後的對應不同，他手裡握住的是"現實"。  
他自知無法說出「那都已經過去了」這句來當作安慰，畢竟他也同樣為無法發洩的憤怒所苦。

 

『這是、辦案證據......  
為什麼......在、這裡？』

過了像是一世紀那麼久，土方才彷如回魂般做出反應，撒啞得快咳出來的聲音使句子被抖成了數截。  
就算聽起來完全不含感情，說不定連土方都沒有意識到自己問了什麼，其中的責怪意味仍重重地砸向銀時。

 

— 不對！他不是在質疑"為什麼沒有交出去？"這件事。  
他、真正在問的，是"為什麼沒有處分掉？"。

 

「抱歉！是我不對！  
是我太膽小沒有處理好......」  
強制深呼吸，銀時皺緊了眉間忍回已到眼角的酸楚，努力回想起那個下午趴在機車上的決心，收回差點潰堤的情緒。

 

「這東西不論對破案多有用，我是絕對不會交出去的！  
我留下它是、因為、如果不知道十四經歷過什麼，就沒有辦法陪著十四一起走過來。」

感受到戀人呼吸漸趨規律，原本的武裝和緊繃隨著自己的解釋慢慢卸下、抒解；  
銀時再次嘗試拿走手機，這回不再用力掐住土方的手腕，而是反覆搓揉手背，直到他自己願意鬆開。

「現在它的階段性任務已經完成，該銷毀了。  
請十四把它交給我，好不好？」

塑膠外殼被土方握得發熱，混了些許汗水而變得濕滑，令銀時暫時放棄「直接把它捏碎」的方案，改收在口袋裡。  
他微微移動因姿勢不正而跪得略麻的右腿，並試著讓土方轉身面對他 — 從意外發生之後他一直不知道土方是什麼表情。

也許是茫然、或者淚流滿面，都不要緊，銀時自知自己能做的就是看進那雙海藍眼眸，竭盡所能地喚住寄宿於其中的靈魂，然後陪伴他。

「阿銀我這次，無法走在你前頭引導你了。  
我不知道十四會往哪裡去，我跟十四一樣害怕。  
但我會待在你身邊、握住你的手一起前進。  
十四願意陪我、好好地、慢慢地走嗎？」

長年以引導者自居，然經驗總會有無法依循的一天，銀時明白不可能為土方探知到所有的危險。  
但無法放任有著不肯示弱壞習慣的戀人獨自痛苦掙扎，他自問想要做到什麼地步，答案則呼之欲出。

手裡的物事消失後，對周遭的知覺才慢慢回復正常：夏日慣有的蟬鳴、被電扇吹動、涼熱交替的氣流，銀時按住臉頰和頸側時的濕熱掌心，和那來自對方手腕能隱約感受到的鼓動。

不知怎的有心思去細數那雙紅瞳裡的憂傷與不忍，聽他柔聲說出再次對自己承諾不會離開；  
苦惱、疼惜、懊悔，全心全意只為自己一人而翻騰的種種情感，像是仙人掌一般刺痛、扎進心頭，留下痕跡。

土方至此才覺得奇怪，之前竟然會輕易地被那麼小的東西所蒙蔽、牽制。

銀時話語中透露出"你比破案重要"的訊息，儘管它挑戰了自己所遵循的職業道德或甚至是吐嘈神經，此刻全然無足輕重。  
『不管在任何情況下，這個人都不會傷害我』，而他的徬徨、不安，都彰顯著一個清楚的事實：這男人傷得跟自己一樣重。

認知到這點之後，先前的誤會都可笑得不該存在。

再一次對上銀時的視線，儘管覺得他眼中隱隱若現的水氣，配上還是一樣捲得煩躁的前髮不搭調得像個笑話；卻也明瞭眼前是個早已傷痕累累、痛得打滾仍要保護他人的男人。  
在本能性駁斥說自己不需要保護之前，是對這個倔得跟自己不相上下的傢伙的愛憐壓過一切，令土方終於主動伸出手，反握回去。

『我們...一起、銷毀它。』  
起音有點顫，但並非出於恐懼，甚至不是激動。  
離開銀時的懷抱，土方不自覺地挺直身軀，藍眼中透出的無比堅定一瞬令銀時疑惑了動機，然手中獲得的回應是即時而正面的。

從知悉這場災難以來，銀時第一次覺得能看到惡夢的盡頭。


	6. 草木皆兵 06

「不愧是天人牌N家的手機啊！  
這已經超越了擋子彈和太空落下凶器的等級了！  
竟然要出動我這把妖刀‧星碎，還要我跟十四合力才能打碎！！」

『也許因為是自然捲的關係。』  
「這樣說太過份了啊十四！」

銷毀過程意外曲折艱難和搞笑，也讓土方數度笑了出來，打從心底的。

銀時先嘗試手動拆解 — 肉身與地表最強（？）機械對抗無理。  
去廚房提了菜刀上陣 — 緣側缺了一塊不說，刀和柄漂亮分家了。  
搬來庭院的石頭猛砸 — 地上多了幾個手機大小的坑洞。  
一氣之下直接摔牆 — 結果得下山買材料來補回牆面。  
直到銀時氣喘吁吁地回頭拿取吃飯用（？）傢伙，還兩人合力才終於打碎外殼，揪出內部零件徹底破壞，再將碎片扔進冬天用的小炭爐進一步燒毀。

「等等埋掉就沒事了。」  
被塑膠和金屬的燒烤氣味燻嗆得打了幾個噴嚏，銀時數度隨著多變的晚風換了位置，回頭看坐在緣側監工的戀人點頭表示同意。  
他的表情一點也不勉強，曾經數度令自己難受的隔閡感也似乎消失了。  
幾小時前還根本沒料到會有如此波折，又或這個讓自己苦惱多時、視為詛咒物品般的手機會成為讓土方回復正常的契機。

心情好到差點要哼出歌聲來，驚覺氣氛還不適宜連忙用牙齒咬下那些不成調的輕盈音符。銀時把心思轉到眼前的作業：把殘渣丟入特製的坑洞裡，結實壓上恢復原狀的最後一坯土，再安上了先前砸不爛它的無用大石作為鎮壓（心理）之用，以如同鎮壓邪靈的心情雙手合十祭拜之後才覺得踏實。

土方提來水壺讓銀時洗手，見他沒有再移動的意思便一起坐下吹風。  
鄉下光害少加上位於半山腰，點點星子看得比在大江戶時清楚不知多少，除卻手上沒一份甜西瓜，先前銀時說的"夢想"似也實現了一半。

「早就想跟十四來個幾天幾夜的鄉下旅行，這樣真不錯。」  
逕自於走廊往後躺下的銀時誇張地深呼吸幾次，雙手展開在木頭上滑動，宛如在做雪天使，而在碰觸到土方後拉著他陪躺。  
「聽茶屋的夏婆婆說隔壁的溫泉鎮有幾間不錯的溫泉旅館，等事件落幕了一塊去吧？」

落幕...以銀時轉述的案件進度聽來還真無法樂觀。  
儘管沒有根據或跡象，土方仍覺得尚未緝捕到案的生意人等幹部不會放棄，肯定在等待我方鬆懈的時刻捲土重來。  
就算有白血球王坐鎮屯所，土方想回去協助辦案的意圖一直未消卻。

「別又把阿銀我這樣小小的願望升級為夢想啊～十四」  
看看旁邊躺著未作聲的戀人微顰起眉，就知道他又把心思放回工作。  
下午例行報告中，土方便針對案情諸多細節提問，銀時當時以加密線路有通訊時間限制故情報獲取不足打發掉。

然而他實在沒把握還能勸住戀人不參與多久，說不定屆時連大猩猩的"勒令停工"語音片段也不管用了。

土方在腦中勾勒出露天溫泉的熱氣、模擬享用溫泉蛋、啜飲燒酒的愜意，然後搖著頭用現實攪散它。以往就算身為公務員有年度慰勞旅行，往往都得調整成隨時預備收組內的爛攤子的警戒狀態；畢竟當老大帶頭嬉鬧時，那份亂象是自己孤身一人完全制止不住的。  
要真說起"放假"，日常的忙裡偷閒和排定的休假日反而能真正放鬆。

『反正要真變成夢想的話，你也肯定會找機會滿足願望的。』  
土方"別以為我不知道你在想什麼"的眼神無情投射過來，肢體上的接觸卻完全展露相反的意思。

這份無聲邀請，銀時也是最近才終於跟它熟識一些。  
在內心重重地嘆了一口氣，銀時捏緊了未握住土方的另一隻手，努力堅定這份宛如在室外放了三小時的哈根大使的融化決心，

「關於這個......我想跟十四做個約定。」

 

說的是"後遺症"的應對之道。  
早上的突然發作讓銀時以「十四應該是太疲累」為由，堅持力行靜養，具體項目包括禁欲。

「等真正沒事了再讓我好好抱個過癮。  
到時、可容不得十四逃走喔～」  
銀時明白土方幾日前的種種縱欲都只是過渡發洩，在"後遺症"徹底根除或至少明瞭成因之前，他逼使自己放棄甜頭，走上正視現實的嚴苛之路。

一邊輕吻著頸側、笑說這麼點誘惑還耐得住，一邊在不至於引火的範圍內毛手毛腳。  
比對過往不安分的程度，土方瞭解銀時非常認真，是盡了全力在踩煞車（雖然表象上背道而馳）。  
令他想起幾次真選組大危機後，在自己重傷未癒或尚在整頓組內事務時，來探訪的銀時也是說「這筆帳要細水長流地收」，表示會耐心等待。

『我哪一次、逃了.....』  
雖是不服氣之下的產物，這句的確說得格外心虛，不論語氣或表情都是。  
銀時笑笑，沒有戳破這點，在土方額上烙個吻就真的放開不再打攪，脫下草鞋進房去準備鋪床。

 

那晚獨睡的土方多花了點時間才終於入眠，而且久違地做了夢。

 

夢裡重回那個悶濕的地下室，照樣動彈不得，痛覺消失在麻木的四肢裡碰觸不到意識，至少這點是改進。  
奇妙的是內心並不像是前幾次夢境中的慌張或挫折，土方決定抬頭看清面前的亮光裡有什麼。

金屬製的桌上散落著文件，大多是數字和圖表。  
生意人正襟危坐奮戰中，深埋於文件的專注模樣與記憶中絲毫不差。

或許是境況終於不再危急，土方將思考轉往從未試探過的方向。

分辨得出數字、圖表，也就應該看得見字。  
紙張是普通的A4，與自己日常處理的公文差不多等級的磅重；印表機顯然不甚靈光，部分圖表糊著印一半只剩輪廓的。  
生意人好幾次重重地嘆氣，開口前緊急收住、把曾是埋怨的字句咬回嘴裡含糊過去，是顧忌這個仍在旁邊看著他一舉一動的自己。

土方努力挖掘出藏在腦海裡的細節：自認還能等待到援兵的那些時刻，肯定曾用盡心力蒐集資訊，畢竟自己從不坐以待斃。

一如投石入池，激起的漣漪再怎麼微小也會擴散至全體。  
土方終於盼到了改變：在啃食完散亂的紙張後，生意人換上一份印製精細許多的裝訂資料，可能是他經營的另一家公司的內部文件。  
他剛開始翻閱時還很小心，不久進入計算後，得單手持著文件時，角落處有個圖案不經意跳入視線，按照位置及重複模式推測該是公司行號商標。

為此興奮起來的心跳突然嘈雜得不能忍受，土方隱約明白夢境已達極限。  
以全副心力和眼力紀錄那稍縱即逝的紋樣，直到眼前燒空般的一片白；偶然眨眼時疼痛刺穿眼窩直達後頸，逼迫土方喘著尖叫著驚醒、坐起。

也許是因房內格局使得床鋪位置離得稍遠，又或這幾日真的太疲累，在旁睡著的銀時沒有被吵醒，而天還未全亮。  
清晨的冷意透過露水的濕氣爬進房來，令土方不禁打了冷顫，攥住衣領的手更加用力護住胸口不讓體溫散去。

猶記那幾近真實的夢境，土方閉上眼睛嘗試以想像重現夢裡的資訊，一會兒成果從腦海裡拼湊出來。

唯是，在夢境中未有機會浮現的質疑，此刻也跟著成形。

『那符號......我才在哪裡看過？』

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

同意銀時的約法三章後，不習慣懶散度日的土方總斷除不了要找事情做的念頭。  
即便能分擔"賢慧的銀時"肯交與的零星家務，無電視機等娛樂物消磨時間的問題仍存在。

不過對此銀時早有準備。

『這些是？』  
「在阿凶的儲藏室裡找到的，沒想到這麼老的遊戲他還收著哪！  
很懷念吧？反正沒事，一起玩玩？」

土方看著銀時搬出數箱載滿回憶的紙箱，將內容物一一在榻榻米上攤開，多數是幼時曾看過、甚至把玩過的玩具。  
諸如小沙包、紙牌、彈珠、劍玉、黑白棋，也有天人傳過來玩具如拼圖、大富翁桌遊，甚至是簡易魔術套組。  
據他所言，屋主曾在此開設過育幼院，後來找到更適合的居所便遷移過去，此處就只剩下收藏舊物與回憶的功用了。

土方想起那位看似陰沈、留著暴走族式髮型也混過幫派，但其實是個明辨是非、喜愛小孩的好青年，這種反差倒與自家那位怕生的阿終頗相似。  
幾年前處理道信遺留下來的孩童時，為了確認領養手續合法及補助金用途等，在銀時居中協調下與他見過幾次面。  
當時對於銀時會認識這種人還曾出言諷刺，心想若非有必要別跟銀時來往免得節外生枝，倒真沒想到會換種形式一路走來。

隱約明瞭銀時的用意，也是初期時那種一爭高下的心情又躍上心頭，以奉陪的心態和銀時玩起對戰紙牌和桌遊、與他人一起研究魔術道具的運作方式是連幼時都沒有過的經歷。

唯是腦子一旦動起來了，土方很自然地在撥弄撲克牌和九連環之餘整理起案件的脈絡。每一回銀時下山採買都會代替自己與真選組內通訊，即便他不會隱瞞案情進度，要在有限時間內記住相關人員的各種報告，也真為難了本來就不是習慣於此作業的銀時。  
於是，在銀時隔日下山補買菜刀和補牆用具時，土方便決定採取行動。

他當然明白不能暴露行蹤的最高指導原則。  
而自己的公務手機落入敵手之後，為了安全起見，真選組內其他主要幹部的手機號碼也跟著更換。經歷前陣子的兵荒馬亂，在躲至鄉下的這段時間應已全數完成，若不請銀時幫忙，土方無從知道眾人的新手機號碼。

然而，有組號碼他是記得的：屯所第一支電話號碼。  
初期是用來接聽松平叔等幕府來的命令，線路保密等級不同於一般市話；  
後來有了更高階的內部通信，該電話便移至門口值班室，偶爾也會有幕府長官巡視或臨時查訪的命令從那邊傳達過來。

撥進、接通後，土方本想好聲好氣請組員直接轉接給山崎或甚至白血球王，沒料到組員精神鬆散下來的速度比雪崩還迅速：被當作一般鬧事民眾處理而惡言相向，土方只得回復本音以局中法度吼回去。  
結果似是效果太好把人嚇跑了，直到換了一位因為同是煙友而稍微有些印象的組員接手，對話才能接續。

「話說副長，您那邊聲音聽起來很不清楚啊！  
是水聲嗎？您在瀑布附近？」

『不、那是電風扇。你這麼說我也才注意到蟬叫聲好吵......現在呢？  
怎麼換位置都是兩格啊？難怪要下去......』

「好像好一點了...下去？所以您是在山上休養？」  
『別管那麼多也別大聲嚷嚷，安靜地幫我找到山崎，找得到小白更好！』

儘管中途有些波折 — 不論山崎或白血球王都不是會坐辦公室的人，屯所範圍就算不大，找起來也頗費勁 — 最終是成功將電話轉接給總覺得他前一秒就在庭院裡練習揮拍的山崎。  
聽取想要的情報、指示他傳達給白血球王可能的辦案方向，最終，是為清除盤據在心中多時的疑問。

『還有一個線索，可能不重要......反正你把我說的符號畫下來，查一下  
這間公司是否存在，或者有沒有怪異之處。』  
土方不是很有把握，而要他說出是在夢中看到該符號也是多餘，畢竟"在別處看到而入夢"的可能性還是存在。

「.....好。副長，您身體好一點了嗎？」  
土方回屯所協助偵辦大藝術家的時候自己並不在場，關於土方的身體狀況突然轉差的訊息是由沖田轉述。  
山崎得知時暗暗推測「果然在逞強！」，如今憑經驗鑑定話筒另一端的人健康狀況只是進一步證實。  
於是儘管土方沒有明說，身為監察的直覺告訴山崎，這通電話並不是在銀時同意之下打的。

『沒事！我很快就能回去，所以你們這段期間不能鬆懈！』  
回應語氣略不耐煩，土方自知越是接觸訊息就越想要趕快回到工作崗位，這樣半弔子地下指令根本是在挑戰忍耐極限。  
內心估量著最晚等過了這走得慢吞吞的颱風，就要向銀時提出回大江戶的打算。

「就算想鬆懈也不可能的啊！  
沖田隊長可是為了明天的移監作業卯足了勁呢！」  
聽聞預期中的逞強答案，山崎心中暗暗抓取這份安心的感覺。  
然而一旦想起明天可能的各種混亂場面就笑也笑不出來，晚上恐怕得抱著自己的大江戶羽球冠軍獎盃才能入睡了。

這陣子在完全不同領導風格的摧殘下，山崎竟然懷念起在鬼之副長底下工作的時光。  
至少土方平日對組員嚴格歸嚴格，心腸還是很軟的，與根本不把目標以外的人命放在眼裡的沖田完全不同。

『打算趕在暴風雨之前送過去？如果反而有所閃失...』  
風暴的訊息是由銀時轉述，沒電視或報紙對於它的路徑只有模糊概念。  
身為重刑犯的藝術家要移監地點位於大江戶近海的島嶼監獄"巖獄島"。  
風浪會對監獄本身造成何種影響，抑或如何避開可能會造成混亂的天氣是一般人的思慮，唯其似乎不在總悟的考量內。

「沖田隊長說就是在等這樣的機會，移監之後也會留守一段時間等實質的風平浪靜才離開。」  
山崎身為監察也參與了移監計畫，因為沖田除了安排擾亂用的車隊、船隊以外，並沒有讓屯所的防衛空缺下來。  
齋藤和原田等人依舊隨身護衛著得應幕府要求進城報告的近藤，至於颱風時期巖獄島的鎮守則會由沖田本人和白血球王負責。

再叮嚀幾句要低調行事，估量時間差不多的土方結束通話，將山崎報告的重點寫在從紙箱裡挖掘出來的小碎花筆記本內收好。  
土方並不打算主動告知銀時這段通訊，但心情上也不想對他撒謊，只能希望他不會發覺。

每回看見銀時為難的表情都會重新認知到自己的任性，內心擅自編織出可能派不上用場的薄弱藉口，看著外面還燦爛得不明所以的陽光，土方心虛得先將通話履歷隱藏起來才稍微覺得踏實。

 

『再一下就好......  
暴風雨，總會過去的。』


	7. 草木皆兵 07

「十四、我要出門去夏婆婆那邊了！  
天黑前一定會回來，你真的沒問題嗎？」

又一次聽見蹭在拉門處的銀時不肯放心的問話，壓抑那麼一點不該有的遷怒還難不倒土方。  
一撈拼圖的量仍足以消磨剩餘的半個下午，他僅是回言表示知悉而未回頭。

這天早上土方一醒來就不明原因的犯噁心，伴隨初期感冒症狀；  
好不容易稍有起色的胃口都消失在幾度頻繁進出廁所之後，慌得銀時是全程遞茶送藥勸躺搧風的高規格伺候，就差沒有蹲在馬桶旁幫折衛生紙。

「不舒服就不要勉強，有狀況要立刻通知我！  
阿銀我會馬上奔回來的，一定！」

銀時臉色凝重邊穿草鞋邊叮嚀，從醒前夢境延伸過來的心神不寧，到醒來後彷如印證般：戀人身體狀況又走下坡。  
他其實寧願婉拒老夫婦的修屋頂請求，待在土方身邊服侍，但土方表示承諾就是承諾，執意要自己出門。

『我躺躺就沒事了。你好好地幫婆婆做防颱準備，記得要順道補滿糖份！  
我不想再聽你抱怨沒草莓牛奶喝了！』  
相較於銀時的過度謹慎和莫名神經質，自覺只是普通的腸胃不適，土方以相當於平日鬥嘴的語氣回敬了銀時。

聽得他模糊不清地叨嚷上幾句、關門，  
房內再度歸於寂靜後，卻宛如鬆懈般的長嘆一口氣。

捏著拼圖片的手指止不住微抖，肇因並非低血糖或感冒，而是煙癮發作。  
催使銀時出門的另一番用意，也是要讓自己單獨面對這份考驗。

抑制煙癮的方法之一就是專注在所做之事。  
對土方來說，完成孩童玩耍等級的拼圖並不困難，而是在推測敵人可能的下一步為何，思索過程中令他裹足不前，手上的拼圖片遲遲未能找到歸宿。

昨日藝術家移監作業，除卻擔當誘餌的車隊在路途上遭遇的小事故 — 當場確認為假警報虛驚一場 — 簡直是順利平安得讓其策劃者捶胸頓足。

銀時轉述這些資訊時還不忘模擬總悟那唯恐天下不亂、忿忿不平的神情和說話語氣，令土方都不知該不該慶幸的啼笑皆非。  
他趕著颱風來臨前將弄壞的牆壁修補好，為了歸還跟鎮上人借用的手推車而下山一趟。  
銀時再度與真選組通話是想要藉由情報讓自己不再惦記案件發展，可惜效果不盡理想，知道得越多就越想親手介入。

土方同時也利用獨處空檔向部下獲取訊息，然而委託山崎的商標查詢結果平淡無奇：最接近描述的是一間老字號的藥草舖，在天人降臨大江戶前即營業許久，推出的藥草配方相當受歡迎，年紀稍長的大江戶與週邊居民都對此不陌生；即便天人到來之後生意受到影響，也並未查出與任何一派的攘夷志士有何瓜葛。

土方憑藉印象在儲藏室找到紙箱中滿布灰塵的藥盒包裝，商標儘管模糊仍可辨認為同一個，只能當作在翻找玩具時的發現遁入潛意識，對案件調查並無助益。

『既然無關的話就先放置吧！  
把將軍居城爆炸案的報告調來給我。』  
煩躁得不自覺在身上找起煙來，還是摸出了一張顯然是自然捲趁亂（？）放進懷裡的"愛的小紙條（塗鴉付）"，順手揉掉了扔走才止住這念頭。

「是！報告中指出爆裂物來源是藏在居城前陣子新購入的盆栽裡。  
目前已經將盆栽商社長、主要幹部和負責運送的司機等人都帶回屯所，待白血球王和隊長從島上回來就能繼續偵辦。」

以真選組立場來看，這份報告指引出的新方向讓他們恰好能對將軍交代。  
不僅是山崎念作文的語氣開朗許多，土方的心情也的確因此變好。

結束通話後，獨坐在房裡的土方就著難得的寧靜陷入沈思。  
在己方已連續出招，而表面上仍一片平靜的狀況，就連多疑的他都不禁困惑起原先的假設。

『莫非真的是黔驢技窮了？』  
土方很肯定那天晚上自己打亂了藝術家的算盤。

那日他本要低調出城，可能是捨棄初衷，或打算蟄伏一段時日後東山再起。  
即便在被指認出來時，他曾大方表示"放棄"，後來以被捕之身所展現的從容和介於合作與誤導之間的眾多作為，卻很難說他是否有意拖延時間。  
不管怎樣發展，土方深信直覺：藝術家是未達目的不會停手的類型。

這口氣誰忍得久，誰就能贏得先機。

 

外頭突然吹起一陣勁風，颳起的石礫打在雨戶上，騷動打斷了正在小筆記本上寫來畫去的土方。

他抬頭看向迎風面處的雨戶 — 之前僅安裝了此處，通往房子前半的廚房走廊部分為透光暫時未安上 — 突然想起稍早的防颱考量中完全忘記庭園的西瓜一事。

這幾日幼苗非常爭氣冒出頭來，細嫩的藤蔓爬上細竹支架，攀附得很牢，給人一種"努力成長"的朝氣。  
自然捲邀功般的說這是他每晚入夜後，模仿某名兒童電影圍著幼苗辛勤跳祈苗舞才能夠有的成就，然後被自己用九連環連擊吐嘈回去。

『還是固定一下比較好......』  
支架被颱風吹垮了是一回事，完全不做防備的話就不應該了。

土方決定先看看庭園狀況，趴臥一陣的身體變得稍不靈活，他在房內停住先讓等那份不舒服的酸麻感從腳尖散去，同時拿起手機預備要銀時去找些工具或加強固定用的材料回來。

 

然而，拉開紙門和木板後，是完全沒預期的境況。

 

 

「..暴露了！？」 

「動手！！！」


	8. 草木皆兵 08

「唉！雲層黑成這樣，如果不是十四要求，阿銀我才不會出門呢！」

抬頭望向令人擔憂的天色，銀時甩甩頭想把隨之而起的種種抱怨搖散，加快腳步朝山下城鎮走去。

 

其實他也心知肚明土方最多就是受涼的夏季小感冒，沒什麼大不了。

早上那個差點令他慘叫著醒來的擬真夢境才是令他如此不安的元兇。

 

銀時現在想起來仍餘悸猶存，儘管夢境的內容本身狀似平和，它所蘊含的意義足以使胃部隱隱作痛。

 

「結果只是把場景從古井換掉而已嘛！」

銀時發現手已不由自主按上了左腹，才又尷尬地放下，內心不知道第幾遍念叨"不過是夢"、"夢境總是與現實相反"，然而那樣的畫面越是想避開就越是清晰地重現在腦海裡。

  

 

 ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

**那是個有溫度的夢，冷冽到刺骨的程度。**

**總是中途走入片段，記憶開展時，是顯然已經"工作"了一段時間的自己，扶著僵硬的腰桿站起，像是大功告成的時刻。**

**「終於完成了......最後的部分，真不容易呢。」**

**近乎語無倫次，不僅是因為指尖傳來金屬桌面的低溫直寒入骨，而是內心那種"已經沒有任何能做的事情"的無奈和恐慌導致。**

**呼吸倏然急促起來，明知眼前的對象不需要這些無用的情報，**

**只是基於一股想要傾訴的衝動，開口。**

**「吉米他們說當時下暴雨、能見度很低，但吉米保證他絕對沒有搞錯你的手，我檢查過了也沒問題，你放心，嗯。」**

**沈默上好一陣，在輕到不行的呼吸動作裡找尋可以繼續說下去的勇氣。**

 

**「不過你的左腳......可能被埋住或在兵荒馬亂被踏入泥濘。**

**吉米花了很久在撤退前還是找不到，這點就很抱歉了，我只能勉強把傷口縫好。」**

**穿針、清血、縫合，不用顧忌對方是否會感到疼痛，完成便是。**

**微顫的手指拂過數處如今不再滲血的傷口彷若是在檢視成果，相當完美。**

**現下只能用這麼一點點成果安慰自己。**

**「應該可以算是奇蹟吧？**

**在那種凌亂場合下，你的臉竟然完全沒有被傷到。**

**......帥哥不論何時何地都還是有特別待遇的。」**

**說著、嘴角似乎往上揚了，僅僅為維持住那弧度就快要用盡所有氣力。**

**探索停在幾乎完好無缺的臉蛋上，猶豫了幾會，決定以手指再一次輕梳V字瀏海，指腹不小心般的觸動依舊捲翹得好看的眼睫，沒有動靜。**

**當然。**

**那雙深沈如海的藍色眼眸不會再睜開看著自己，**

**曾能叼著香菸一邊打鬥還能一邊吐嘈的唇瓣已是永遠緊閉，**

**不會再聽到他連珠砲的反駁、氣急敗壞但總充滿了愛的數落、甚至是到最後都沒有吐露的真心。**

**「那天，你只對我說，我出發了。**

**現在我只能說：歡迎回來，十四。」**

 

**躺在桌上的只是具冰冷軀殼，"土方十四郎"並沒有回來。**

**那個"自己"，微笑著，把謊言說成了真實。**

 

 

 ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

「還好今年有銀之助啊！

  龍也搬去大城市之後，屋頂漏水老爺子嫌背痛一直沒辦法修呢！」

夏婆婆眼裡滿是看著孫子般的欣慰，笑得嘴合不攏，一邊拿出紅豆麻糬、銅鑼燒等點心和一壺熱茶，招呼銀時洗手坐下來吃完才走。

 

「只是剛好會修而已，謝謝婆婆好意。

  看風這麼大我得趕快回去，這些我嚐點味道就好。」

銀時自覺面對老婦的笑臉僵硬到會被拆穿，被夢境折磨得心跳跟眼皮都不是很安分，只想趕快回到戀人身邊。

 

這段日子是自己人生少有不需為溫飽疲於奔命的閒適，偶然不小心展露出來的萬事屋本色其實是違反低調原則的。

銀時自知這點而欲掩飾，怕的是鎮上圈子小，三姑六婆傳一傳就沒完沒了。

 

估計雨再過不久就會降下，不想淋成落湯雞也不想太過失禮的銀時壓抑身為大江戶糰子王的實力，一邊把甜品掃掉，一邊轉移注意力。

說到颱風最怕的是停電，不過阿凶家也有舊式爐灶可以不怕餓肚子。

而天黑後點個蠟燭，和十四來個燭光晚餐似乎氣氛也不錯......

 

 

「唔唔、不行不行！說好了的忍耐啊～」

想像理所當然朝妄想大步邁進，吹進店內拍打臉頰的涼風算是善意提醒，自主規則的銀時這才注意到店內較來之前多了幾位客人。

 

從裝束和背上的背包看來是商隊，店外並未停靠著任何型態的交通工具，現在這時代還能看到步行商隊實在是頗微妙，也許是因身處偏遠鄉下。

夏婆婆正在親切地對看似為領隊的中年男子講解隔壁鎮可以投宿的旅店名稱和抵達方式，一邊閒話家常的問東問西。

中年男子看來回答得頗心不在焉，銀時頗能體會面對歐巴桑挖掘八卦時無力招架的感受，但覺得男子不時飄過來的眼神並非是為索取同感或同情。

 

 — 有什麼地方不對？

 

最先想吐嘈的是領隊以商人來說過於壯碩的身材，光是站著投下的影子就讓夏婆婆看似縮上一截。眼角瞄到看到該人腰上的武器之後，推測他應是商人雇用來保護商品的保鏢；再次眼神對上的瞬間，心跳彷彿停了半拍，警戒神經不自覺地全速運轉。

 

嘴裡的紅豆突然變得索然無味，銀時不動聲色地打量商隊的其他人：鄰近的兩人一桌有一句沒一句的閒聊，桌上點心幾乎沒動。

接近門口那桌的兩人倒是吃得很開心，一副要叫上第二輪的模樣，兩人的行李並排放在店門口處造成進出有些不便，而夏婆婆也許是未注意到或者是不好意思阻止。

空著的第三把椅子旁放置了背包，回看領隊的背包則在他自己腳邊，還有一人到哪裡去了？

 

「婆婆，老爺子叫你到後面去一下，說是東西找不到。」

內室的掛簾被掀起，商隊的一人對前頭叫著。

 

在櫃臺的夏婆婆拉起笑臉對店內的客人彎腰致歉，走過銀時身邊時喃喃唸著「老頭子又把座藥忘在櫃子上了」等令人會心一笑的抱怨。

 

眼見兩位店主都到內室去了，身為唯一熟客的銀時不由得有著"幫忙照看一下店面"的責任感浮上，預備等等道別之後就離開。

 

但原本的談話聲都如同被下指令般的消失，店內倏然變得格外安靜，只有風聲在外呼嘯而過。

領隊的熊男摘下遮雨用的斗笠，朝銀時這桌走過來、坐下。

 

門口兩位很有默契地掃空桌上食物，起身將門簾和雨戶拉起，關上店門。鄰桌的人找到開關點亮店內的掛燈，光影掩映下熊男臉上微笑益趨陰險。他逕自拿起茶壺為銀時將茶杯斟滿，而銀時完全沒看漏他離去時順手扔入一顆小藥丸的動作，藥丸連個氣泡都沒攪動，消失在淡綠色液體裡。


	9. 草木皆兵 09

「你把婆婆他們怎麼了？」  
銀時沒有移動，甚至沒有調整坐姿，唯有語氣能讓人感到威壓。  
所處位置雖然在能用木刀一掃全部人的狹小店內正中央，要打倒這些傢伙甚至在過程中拆掉幾間店面對銀時來說都是小菜一碟。  
但如今受牽連的人不僅是自己，還被先發制人處於下風，先弄清楚輕重和對方目的是首要之務。

熊男笑笑，逕自拿起盤子上銀時尚未動過的麻糬，送進嘴裡。  
「請不用擔心，我只是讓他們在後面小睡一下，  
順道也請閣下一起安靜一段時間。」

聽著熊男稱讚「麻糬好吃，製作者若有什麼三長兩短真可惜」的虛情假意，銀時只覺得噁心，何況他完全不相信剛才的小藥丸是安眠藥。  
在後面的第三人沒有回到店內，應是負責挾持人質以防萬一。  
就算自己刀快一次性地幹掉面前這些人，發出的聲音也足以驚動後面，屆時恐怕是除非直接撞破牆壁才有可能同步解救到在內室的老夫婦。  
按照破除平衡的想法，第一步該是確保人質安全。

「跟我們比速度是沒用的，萬事屋先生。  
因為我們的武器不是刀，而是這個。」  
熊男從懷裡掏出一個握把狀的控制器，給人的直覺就是那些會滴答響或倒數的討厭玩意兒。是爆裂物卻不擔憂會波及到己方人，即便是威力較弱的火藥對人體的直接傷害也不容小覷。

「我的同伴在他們身上放了點小禮物，倘若閣下不合作或者有任何大舉動，兩位老人家身上可能會出現無法修復的洞呢！」

「所以你們知道我是誰，目標只有我對吧？  
那就別把其他人扯入！」  
這句狀似老梗的台詞說出來並非為耍帥，而是銀時用以套出想要的情報。

若被找麻煩的只有自己，就代表土方的所在地還是安全的，銀時對自己這陣子的掩飾功夫還有一定自信。  
如果能查出對方是從何得知，也許就能逆向操作找出幕後黑手。  
「既然我束手無策了，不妨告訴我是哪裡走漏了風聲？  
你們家老大是怎樣找過來的？」

「......是雇主。  
指令只要我們請銀髮武士喝杯茶。」  
熊男斟酌了是否糾正銀時的用詞，最終決定無妨而說出實話。

「所以你們還真做了多餘的事，何況喝茶需要動用這麼多人？  
又不是陪酒小姐越多越好！你們打工費如此低廉嗎？」  
一邊調侃，銀時再次環顧店內其他人 — 此舉讓他們緊張地將手搭上武器 — 但銀時只是對著他們打了個大大的哈欠。

「...雇主比較謹慎。」  
選擇無視挑釁，熊男開口前再次有著不明所以的猶豫，銀時覺得有機可趁。

「你可知道他有謹慎到"會回收第一線棋子"的前科？  
而且不只一次，每回都上報紙頭條了，需要關鍵字的話"大江戶病院受砲擊"。  
你們確定不要重新考慮一下人壽保險的金額？」  
嘗試用另一種角度對話拖延時間，效果則比銀時預期的要好。  
除卻保持緘默的熊男，在門口的兩人交頭接耳了起來，看來對於是否接下這委託，對方內部確實有所分歧。

「我看你們原先都是拿刀的，所以這些"先進裝備"都是由雇主提供、或指定使用？想過他為什麼如此大方嗎？」  
佈局再下一城，威嚇和唬人是銀時與生俱來的本領，只要能揭起對方一絲分裂，就能製造扳回局勢的機會。

不知是否為巧合，銀時注意到背後內室傳來些類似器物碰撞、翻倒的聲響，招呼比風聲還強烈的存在感。  
熊男不悅地皺起眉間，眼神轉嚴厲，偏頭示意旁邊一人去後面查看動靜。

「哼～就算剛剛那是巧合好了。  
你確定現在門外沒有另一組人準備確保你們絕對不會洩漏雇主資料？」  
明瞭之前的氣氛醞釀時機即將成熟，銀時藉著對話理所當然地調整身體重心，開始在腦內演算出擊順序。

站在門口處的其中一人緊張地藉著雨戶的縫隙朝外面看了幾眼，被他的同夥無聲制止。

打破平衡的契機來得比銀時預期的還要快，如同為了呼應銀時拋出的疑慮，門板處突然有人敲擊，一個青年男子的聲音隔著門板傳來。

 

「婆婆！夜爺！不好意思，請出來接一下傳覽板！」

店內人一時噤聲，先前的恐嚇似乎奏效。  
但此發展使銀時猶豫起攻擊時機，他本來只是寄望風聲來助勢，如今聽稱呼的親暱就能判定是鎮上其他人，如此一來反而是讓受牽制的範圍擴大。  
熊男向門口兩人打手勢，那兩人立刻站到門邊準備將門外的青年拖進來。

 

機不可失！

 

膝蓋一提將小桌整個掀起，暫時被逼退的熊男僅後退幾步，即刻抽刀將桌子一刀劈開。  
銀時並未戀戰，右手一招搞定在牆邊小嘍囉，順勢抄起桌上盤子甩向熊男，意圖打斷他拿取引爆器的動作，但熊男單刀即擋下攻擊。  
原本要藉機衝向內室的銀時不知為何在門簾處即改變主意，轉身退步抽出洞爺湖與熊男對峙。

「閣下的選擇真令人失望啊！」  
熊男將手探入懷裡但不將引爆器拿出，以刀戒備著銀時。  
「就算不引爆炸彈，我在後頭有兩人，要解決老頭子還不簡單嗎？」

「這也要解決得了才算數！」  
長腿一掃將路線上礙事的桌椅全踹過去，銀時藉著牆面起步，衝向前時壓低身體以躲開熊男的回擊，撥刀往上時卻被熊男硬生生地架住，一瞬竟無法動彈。「唔—」

「哇啊！首領！！」  
在呼救聲中雨戶和門板的破片被強風刷進店內，颳得人一時睜不開眼睛。  
而令這聲驚叫突然終止的是一名身型高大的長髮青年，僅僅一拳即將門口原本扯住他的兩人打飛。

銀時見狀移轉重心，趁對方的刀落下之勢抽出洞爺湖後突刺。  
熊男側身再度避開直擊，胸襟雖被劃破但他動作更快，被他先一步握在手上的引爆器絲毫無損，而他毫不猶豫地按下按鈕。

預期中的爆炸聲並沒有震撼眾人耳膜，銀時甚至放下洞爺湖，用小指掏了耳朵，裝模作樣地在風聲呼嘯的店內做出某議員"再大聲一點"的名姿勢。

「為什麼？沒有炸掉？」  
熊男未自覺聲音在風裡比起困惑更傳遞出恐懼，他的疑問則被另一深沈男聲所回應。

 

「炸彈？你是說這種東西嗎？」  
那人從內室拋出一些被粗暴拆解的機械零件，接著一腳踏上踩個粉碎。  
梳著油頭的青年拍掉了和服上的灰塵，另一手原本拖著被他撂倒的嘍囉，確認熊男看到了之後很乾脆地拋下，抖掉指節上沾染的血跡。  
「帶著這麼危險的東西來到我們的地盤，等等可要好好問清楚！」

當時本來要衝進內室的銀時在門簾處看到安然無事的老爺爺對他打暗號，也看到了倒在地上不省人事的嘍囉，便放心轉身對付熊男。  
局勢能在瞬間扭轉全拜這兩名青年所賜，銀時對於他們僅有婆婆八卦談論裡的模糊印象：他們是鎮上自衛隊的老爹收養的一對孤兒，常為鄉野父老仲裁糾紛頗得人望。

如今就算正面打鬥也全無後顧之憂，銀時往前踏幾步，確保熊男毫無退路。  
「如果還有王牌現在就拿出來！  
不然就要請你跟這兩位小哥喝茶了！」


	10. 草木皆兵 10

尚未等到回答，突如其來的一聲轟隆巨響震得眾人本能性蹲下閃躲。

最先回神的銀時辨認出爆炸聲來源方向剎時變了臉色，箭步追上竟能趁隙跑出店內的熊男，用洞爺湖將他直接打飛出去。  
由於重量和速度使得泥地上被熊男拖出一道深痕，是銀時趕上去以腳踏住他才終於止住落勢。跳上壓制、將洞爺湖換手、轉了握法，將它以些毫之差避開熊男的眼睛重重地插入旁邊的地面，迫使他直視自己，這一氣呵成的精巧動作看得旁邊兩人是愣上半晌。

「供出你們雇主！！快說你們還有多少人！！！」  
重量全壓在熊男身上，銀時的怒意則完全透過洞爺湖，還有那雙被狠勁燒紅的眼睛傳遞過來。

「嗚咳！！沒有了！！我以為、我們是唯一...」  
銀時壓制在他頸部的膝蓋令他無法呼吸，被求生本能驅使，熊男顫抖地說出實情，  
「委託是、由認識的同行...介紹！  
沒有、見過雇主...咳！我說的是真的！」

稍以洞爺湖施壓，甚至掄起拳頭作勢要打出答案，確認熊男眼中的恐懼並非演技，銀時憤恨地敲擊了地面。站起後拖住嚇傻的熊男衣領就回頭，預備把這些傢伙先關起來就立刻回家察看；山下視線被建物和森林遮住，但阿銀明白剛剛的爆炸十之八九是阿凶家的方向。

這陣騷動引起了左鄰右舍的注意紛紛出來察看，照這情況推演犯人應該會被交予當地警察跟自衛隊來處理。  
銀時有點後悔沒有跟近藤拿取真選組手帳來"建立權威"，然而鄉下地方可能不甩中央的管制，也是無用。

兩名青年正把餘黨都綁好，看到安然無事的老夫婦在一旁口頭教訓犯人，銀時一直緊繃的內心終能略微放鬆。  
「夏婆婆、夜爺你們沒事就好！  
抱歉讓你們遇到這種事，房子、嗯、我會想辦法！  
但我現在必須先回去！等等再來看怎麼辦...」

 

「這些人是來找你的？  
你們在店內的談話我只聽到一部分，你到底是什麼來歷？」

梳油頭的青年一臉嚴峻，語氣跟動作一樣絲毫不客氣，按住銀時肩頭的手勁之重彷彿預設他會潛逃。  
協助綑綁熊男的長髮青年趕緊出言「桐山不要衝動！先聽他的說法！」，又道歉說他這位兄弟就是話直又性急，隨後介紹自己叫錦生，若銀時有困難可以找他們幫忙。

即便錦生釋出相當善意，對於一知半解又固執（還梳油頭）的傢伙若不給個滿意解釋可能脫不了身，既然躲藏處已暴露，實情該是解決的最佳途徑。  
發揮平日要求別人"30字以內說清楚"的實力，銀時避重就輕地交出「接受委託保護出庭證人直至開庭審判」，一個距離現實不太遠的故事。  
「我會聯絡真選組讓他們派人過來，請你們協助看管犯人到他們來接手。」

桐山臉上寫滿了懷疑，冷臉要求銀時將聯絡方法和聯絡人直接交予他，由他進行溝通確認。  
這不是該爭執的場合，一心想離開的銀時將小玉的專線、通關密語還有真選組接應人（代號吉米）寫下，叮嚀他在交出犯人前絕對不可鬆懈戒備。

銀時回頭向老夫婦承諾會維修房子並促請他們先暫住他地，夏婆婆倒是一臉開朗，笑盈盈說總算能要老頭子帶他去隔壁溫泉鄉來趟休養收驚之旅。  
她要銀時不用擔心，先好好處理自己的麻煩。雖然一直自恃長輩緣不錯，此舉已經超越萍水相逢的程度，銀時由衷感謝老夫婦的寬容。

至於兩名青年的拔刀相助並非偶然，多虧了在被襲擊之初，夜爺的機警。  
他將自衛隊給予住家的信號煙趁隙扔進廚房火爐，悶燒出的特殊色煙霧出了煙囪，被正巧在附近巡邏中的桐山和錦生察覺。  
兩人偷偷潛入後判斷狀況決定來個前後夾攻：由桐山從後門解決小嘍囉，錦生則繞道前方製造混亂，即使銀時不出手也應能無事解決。

「剛剛那聲爆炸也是他們的人弄的？  
義消隊的阿辰住在那附近，聽說已經過去了。」  
對外安撫鄉親父老要他們回去關好門窗防人防颱地說完一輪，錦生匆忙回到漏雨的店內，一方面是因雨勢加大，也是為了替銀時更新狀況。

「他們不知道會面對什麼！我必須立刻趕去！」  
二度回撥土方的手機但都未有回應，心急如焚的銀時打算直接奔上山，還是夜爺看不過去吼住他，從店後拿出兩件雨衣。

「我也跟去！現場需要幫手，而我熟鎮上的住民，可以幫你找人！」  
接過雨衣，錦生拋給銀時一件，並強調自己能幫忙辨認非鎮上出身的人，就算現場需要追捕犯人或甚至打鬥，他都能協同處理。  
見識過錦生適才的身手，對他的自願協助和分擔工作，是銀時求之不得的。  
思緒亂成一團的時刻，的確需要旁觀者來點醒盲點。

然而籠罩在胸口的急躁和惡寒並沒有絲毫減輕。  
夢境所見的可怕景象幾次在閉眼時重現，揮之不去。

尚未親眼確認戀人的安危之前，銀時都告訴自己要相信土方能化險為夷。  
小感冒擊不倒土方，他長年面對襲擊而練就的直覺可是連自己都吃過虧；平日總一郎弟弟的轟炸訓練讓他連超近距離砲擊都能躲開，更何況除了自己應該沒有人能知道土方在哪......

 

沒事的，一定......

 

「那個人對你很重要吧？不只是"委託"而已。  
你說給桐山聽的故事就算都是事實，你的擔憂已遠遠超過公事的程度，我認為他至少是親人或類似關係。」  
在奔跑上山一陣的沈默後錦生突然發問，而其中以肯定語氣居多。

「他是家人，相見恨晚的。」  
掩飾並沒有意義，過去由於低調也鮮少被人提起此類疑問，銀時不假思索地說出早在心中認定的答案。  
結識土方以來，銀時曾不止一次想過如果兩人能早一點相遇，兩人關係也許不會走得如此坎坷。

乍聽之下是個沒頭沒腦的回答，但錦生莞爾，以一種過來人的態度接受這個過度簡潔的解釋。  
「我能體會你的矛盾：相信那個人絕對沒事，和懼怕他真的出事。  
以前桐山被捲入過很棘手的事件，我礙於身份無法幫忙，只能看他疲於奔命、幾度陷入絕境，  
後來我暴走起來比現在的你還慌亂、做了很多蠢事......  
還好都過去了，桐山也安全回到我身邊。」

逕自陷入回憶的錦生腳步不自主地緩下，銀時竟覺得必須聽完他的話而未進一步催促。  
察覺銀時也停下之後反而點醒了錦生，他頗不好意思地恢復行走速度，手指一梳前髮把顯然漫長的故事收住，直跳結論。

「如果說那過程中我學到什麼，就是在塵埃落定之前絕對不能自亂陣腳。  
相信也好、害怕也罷！  
別讓那些情感阻礙了自己當下該做、能做到的事！」

也許是因過往很少能有人分享類似經歷，他的話語的確讓銀時躁亂的內心稍微冷靜下來。

「我明白他很強，以前他靠自己的力量度過多次危機，但這次完全不同。  
面對同一群敵人，他已兩次到鬼門關前晃過、還都在我看不到的時候......  
所以這回就算會被他嫌棄"過度保護"，我也不能忍受因為一時疏忽讓他遭遇任何不測......我絕對不要再失去重要的人。」

這些不曾對任何人透露過的心情，在終於得以說出來後感到舒坦許多。  
抬頭看向黑煙估量距離，愈接近真相，銀時握住洞爺湖的力道也愈大。

錦生自知不該在不了解前因後果時接續話題，便轉以其他方式帶開注意，  
「等等從右邊小路進去，有條捷徑：不好走還有籬笆要爬，沒問題吧？」

錦生的問句並非是質疑銀時的能力，他過於認真的眼神裡所傳遞的穩定終是讓銀時感受到了。

 

『你以為我是什麼人？』  
土方的聲音在耳邊響起，一瞬還以為聞得到他身上的淡煙味。

像是熊男那種貨色的話，就算來十個對土方來說都是小菜一碟。  
何況沒有人質能運用，土方出刀並不受限。

等自己抵達時土方應該會坐在路旁，身邊躺了一排待修理的攘夷志士；  
抑或是拿出平日稅金小偷的本色在現場指揮，等自己狼狽地趕到，還會露出不以為然的神情好好嘲諷一番。

這都曾是，平日習以為常的一景。

 

越是危急的狀況，就必須越冷靜，唯有如此才能找出活路。  
再次用力眨眼，儘管勁風不斷將細雨吹打上臉，銀時的確覺得眼前清楚許多。

 

「沒問題！」


	11. 草木皆兵 11

不過短短時間，在戶外跑的兩人即感受到颱風威力：雨勢隨著強風增大，天色也越來越暗。  
銀時一方面擔憂根本忘記要帶照明用具，一方面也慶幸雨水有助於滅火，至於再來得住到哪裡去就是稍後才需要擔心的事。

早一步爬上斜坡的錦生跟什麼人談起話來，銀時在攀爬途中越來越確信黑色煙霧的所在地就是阿凶舊家，腦內不免檢討起究竟是何時走漏風聲。  
轉頭看向銀時，錦生臉色沈了下來，自行中斷談話、一揮手要銀時跟上。

「剛剛是從火場下來的山形叔，他說房子已經燒毀得差不多... 其他人正在做最後清理。」  
「生還者呢？或是不是村民的人？」

兩人走出錦生所帶領的捷徑，銀時認出了這是回家的道路，他並未追究錦生刻意保持的沈默，僅是竭盡所能加快腳步。  
平日總是罕有人跡的路上如今熱鬧非凡，部分是前來幫忙的附近村民，不畏風雨前來看熱鬧的也不少。  
有好幾人認出銀時想叫住他，銀時沒空閒理會，他焦急地在人群中尋找土方的身影，但一路未果。

「燒起來的是銀之助家？還好那個真的不是你啊！」  
一名看來也是救火前線的精壯大叔放下水桶走過來，大力揮手之下終於引起亂轉中的銀時注意。  
在對方抹開臉上的髒污後，銀時才想起他是米店的老闆荻田。

「生還者在哪？他有沒有受傷？有沒有其他不是村民的人？在哪？」  
連珠砲般的狂拋問題，銀時看向已成為焦炭冒煙的房屋殘骸，以及受爆炸威力而散落各處的家具碎片，就不難推想對方是多麼有備而來。  
莫非又把敵人想簡單了？

「唔唔、你先等等... 這真的很難啟齒、啊嘛！  
好吧總得有人當黑臉......」  
環顧周遭，本寄望其他人來說明的荻田發現人跑得一個不剩，連水桶也被伙伴拿走，只好硬著頭皮說明。

「我們在現場發現一具男人的屍體，銀之助你擔憂的是你家大小姐吧？  
那麼她應該沒事，剛好出門了？呃、颱風天出門？  
是說為什麼你家有其他男人在？而且死得那麼慘？這爆炸不像是煤氣......」

 

「屍體只有一具嗎？」  
強制把話題留在火場的發現，銀時覺得眼前一黑，腦袋根本不想回答荻田的任何問題。

 

「嗯！剛發現時那慘狀讓我跟幾位弟兄也傻眼了。  
那傢伙應該在火燒之前就斷氣了，少了一隻手，內臟也掉得到處都是，  
啊！不過也許是爆炸的關係。看他體格還蠻壯的，說是小偷也不大像...」  
似是認為已解除銀時的最大擔憂，荻田進一步解說火場中的詭異發現，絲毫未察覺銀時的臉色越來越沈。

「屍體...只有一具嗎？」  
重複問了一次，這回咬字極重，向來無神的眼睛死死地盯著荻田背後冒煙的斷垣殘壁。  
儘管不懂原因，荻田默默地點了頭。  
「銀之助你還好嗎？還是說那是你認識的人？」

要回答這個問題，必須去屍體旁做指認才能蓋棺論定。  
理智上明白這點，銀時根本無法動彈，不似夏日應有的寒氣滲入心底令他覺得連呼吸都萬分費力，遑論移動。

「抱歉！我詢問過第一批抵達的幾位義消弟兄，他們都說當時周遭沒有看到村子以外的人，在救援途中也沒有生還者從屋內逃出.....」  
晃一圈回來的錦生在此時切入，帶來的確認只是將銀時進一步踹向絕望

。  
風雨增強得更為淒厲，周圍的人開始撤離，僅留下幾位要等待地方警察來處理後續。  
錦生表示會留下陪伴，讓充滿疑問的荻田壓下開口的意圖離去。

看著眉間鎖得死緊一臉嚴峻的銀時，他刻意加大拍壓在銀時肩頭的手勁，希望能激起反應，  
「銀之助......走吧！還有要做的事。」

好不容易令銀時抬頭，雙眼透露的無神擺明了沒有接收到任何訊息，  
只是在錦生的催促下機械一般地前進。

 

「到底、是哪個環節出錯了？」  
從牙縫裡迸出的一句，腦內很輕易地接上了"找出罪魁禍首"的迴路。  
是這頭銀髮終究太過顯著所以引來敵人？是太頻繁與大江戶那端通話？  
是太過自信以致於被跟蹤、被人監視都未察覺？

不解、愧疚和憤怒匯流成的千頭萬緒在胸口激盪，銀時一瞬甚至懷疑起這裡究竟是不是現實，畢竟這陣子常常陷入過於真實的夢境，驚醒後往往得花上幾秒辨認。  
夢裡的自己隻身站在古井前、懸崖邊、荒原裡，被冷風冰雨吹淋得滿是驚疑，一如此刻。

脆弱不堪的理智告訴銀時必須自救，然腦內一片空白連呼吸也使不上力，  
不得不停步、甩頭以爭取喘息空間。內心自嘲不能如此懦弱，眨了幾下才終於稍微脫離模糊，視線則因此被不遠處的草叢裡的物品所吸引。

先行跟其他人借用照明手電筒的錦生回頭，看見銀時逕自轉了方向，緩慢朝著遠離屍體放置處的某處雜草區走去。  
蹲下後動作格外細微地撥動草叢，彷彿在進行精密的考古挖掘。

錦生小心翼翼地接近，用手電筒幫他照明。  
有部分受到爆炸波及的家具破片被吹散至草叢，推測銀時應該是看到了熟識的物品才會走過來。  
但現在的他需要挖到一個大活人才能恢復正常吧？

「......它在這裡。所以，手機打不通啊......」  
似是因理解原由而微微上揚的嘴角，構成的笑容破碎得令人不忍卒睹。  
手心裡躺著的是土方的蘑菇手機 — 僅存的一部分 — 焦黑殘破的外殼依稀可辨認出原先紅白相間的色調。  
銀時也不知道自己怎麼可能注意到這麼小的物件，也許是其上死不瞑目的蘑菇之魂或是身上的馬○歐手機附著的水管工之魂覺醒，召喚自己過去。

一切彷如塵埃落定。  
正因這組織有回收棋子的習慣，若現場發現多具屍體，代表土方沒有被爆炸突襲，還順利解決前來的刺客。

但現在宛如是另一個也曾下雨的夜晚重現：巡邏中突然遇襲的土方，在奮戰中沿路所造成的亂象都被收拾乾淨，未留下任何目擊者。  
看不出打鬥過的現場只遺留下一具屍體的話，答案似呼之欲出，卻是最不願意接受的那一個。

過往當其他熟識的老戰友發生類似的事，不管跡象有多明顯或慘烈，內心都不曾如此動搖。  
正因為愛得過深才會懼怕、擔憂，銀時相當清楚戰友和伴侶的不同之處，於是當年說得出「假髮才不會被你這種人幹掉」的從容，在對象換成土方時信心則蕩然無存。

該說什麼？該用什麼表情面對他？  
該要再答應一次復仇？  
現在的自己想要做什麼？

說來奇怪，緊握住殘片、感受手機的斷面刺痛掌心反而令體內湧出了一股力量，催使銀時筆直地朝那具被白布掩蓋的屍體走去，與剛才的不願移動判若兩人。

 

復仇也好，接受也好......  
銀時突然覺得自己現在只想做一件事。

 

「在那裡是吧？我要帶十四回家。」


	12. EXTRA （H）

「十四、十四......還清醒嗎？能聽我講話？」

 

如同從令這一切開始的瘋狂裡抽身，銀時突然停下原本持續的動作，  
輕喚著原本就擁在臂彎裡的戀人名字。

 

待他稍微自半失神狀態中回來，再忍不住吻上被唾沫潤濕的雙唇，一次、兩次，確認舌尖上獲得的回應不只是本能，而是包含了對方自己的意圖，才又再度開口。

 

「我說、十四...你不需要非得要把自己弄到"正常"才願意見人什麼的。  
至少，對我不需要。」

 

土方略瞇起的海藍眸子漾著一層水氣，然而漂浮於其中的困惑是確實的。

 

「阿銀我早就什麼狀態的十四都見識過了啊～十四也該明白這點。」  
腦海裡翻起了眾多回想，自己在戀人人生裡的許多大事件時都參與到了，也得以見識到他許多其他人不曾知悉的一面。  
銀時一直認為兩人之間的信任足以令土方卸除所有的武裝，直到這次再度被土方推開，心靈上的。

 

「所以能不能、至少在這種時候放鬆，只要依靠阿銀我就好了？」  
釋出過多少次"不用懼怕"的善意，土方總在笨拙拒絕之後又帶著愧歉進行補償。  
因為明白現下封口式的賞糖並非常態，是土方在手足無措下所築出的一道防禦，然而銀時並不懂他想要保護的是什麼。

 

不管是怎樣的惡夢或心結，若能兩人一起面對應該能輕鬆一些，  
至少在銀時的經驗裡，向來如此。

 

細心慢慢以指尖撥開戀人微濕前髮露出額間，銀時情不自禁地吻上那專屬於自己的聖域，  
「不用顧慮回報這種小事...  
不然約定好、未來有一天如果阿銀我也變成很糟糕的狀態，  
就麻煩十四把我安慰回來？」

 

海藍眼瞳多眨幾下，終於翕動的唇似是要準備吐嘈『你哪時候不糟糕了？』卻沒有更進一步的動作。

直到銀時再度動了下身，提醒兩人仍連結著，才使他逸出一聲遲來的呻吟。

 

『要真有、那一天的話......はぁ、ッ！』  
在體內衝撞的力道是還能再戰的意味而非結束前的耍賴，令土方一瞬懷疑剛剛的一番對話只是銀時為了忍住不射而發的。

 

但眼前的男人紅瞳裡對自己的愛憐是真實的，驚鴻一瞥的深沈悲戚也是。

 

「會的，而到時，請十四在我身邊，好不好？」  
儘管掩飾得很好，銀時自知那份對"失去"的恐懼始終存在。  
若歷史再度重演，他不想要再獨自面對一切。

 

在銀時接下來以相當不合時宜的方式求取答案的過程裡，  
土方未以言語回應他。

 

但他為了勾住銀時的頸項伸出了手，在給予擁抱之前，  
精準地抹去了銀時幾乎成形的淚水。


	13. 真相總在葉落之後 01

當中年男子說出「動手！」的指令，土方立即回身到牆邊行李處抽出自己的愛刀，一手持刀另一手執刀鞘左右戒備。

久未運轉的戰鬥機能迅速計算敵人可能攻入的方向、速度和對應方式。

屋內的視界被雨戶遮擋大半，除去最先曝光在左方庭院的兩人，退回臥室後能見到右邊儲藏室外的走廊上至少一人，面對的雨戶後面恐怕也有一到兩人的氣息，如此嚴密的陣仗肯定出自生意人之手筆。

原以為他們會立即衝進來，沒等到應有的待遇，土方甚至出言對他們言語挑釁，但直到確認他們的人竟然往後退開了房子主體，才警覺到要面臨的是另一種攻擊。

顧不得是否有敵人守住房子前門，本能催使土方立刻轉右往出口奔去：  
跳過矮櫃、砍破往居間的拉門，進入原本是客廳，但已被主人移做儲存室堆放各類雜物的地方。

土方大膽猜測對方若非使用新式武器就是要動用爆裂物，開跑還沒聽到槍聲就是後者，但再來短時間要跑過面前眾多障礙物是不可能的。  
他決定再賭一次：瞬間收刀、滑過靠近玄關的木桌時順道拉倒它作為屏障，而爆破的威力和熱風僅輕以毫釐之差刷過土方背部。

室內爆炸的威力與以往常遭受的開放式攻擊不同，即便已有屏蔽物保護，受震波四散的碎片仍毫不留情反彈到土方身上，手持武器尤其讓他無法來得及護住耳朵或頭部。當震撼初步退散後，土方一時耳鳴眼花到動彈不得，但他明白再來的舉動才是活命與否的關鍵點。

拉過衣襟蓋住口鼻避免咳嗽，慢慢睜眼不讓飛塵影響。  
玄關及廚房和儲藏室都一下子變為半開放空間，屋頂也不知飛到哪裡去。  
房內本來就堆積了大量易燃的木、紙製品，此刻在風勢助長下肆無忌憚地燃出生命，雖然火光讓土方得以藉此撿起能穿的草鞋，也迫使土方必須設法轉移陣地不然會被火舌吞噬。

「喂喂這也太誇張了吧！米田！  
炸成這樣是要我們把他挖出來不成？  
這可不是我接這工作的內容！」  
染淡金髮色的青年頗不高興地踏破曾經是走廊的木板再一腳踢開，對投擲手榴彈的同夥叫嚷著不滿。

「不然我再丟一枚把他炸出來？  
屍體支離破碎也沒關係，反正我們只要人死了就能交差。」  
像是魔術般在指節中變出一枚手榴彈的小鬍子男，米田頗不耐煩地回話，隨後被後頭的中年男子拉住肩膀。  
「別把事情弄複雜，雇主交代我們下手俐落點，也要減少目擊者。  
得在底下的人上來察看之前解決。」

「噯、小真！你好歹也是青年代表就一起挖吧！  
老人家我可不方便彎腰。」  
略微撒啞的長者聲音從視線被遮住的地方發出，無法藉由外表來判定危害程度。

「別叫我小真！！！要真老了就不要跟著來，何況你本來就不該來！  
都說我一人就可以了！」  
戴眼罩的馬尾青年嘴上抱怨歸抱怨，倒是很乖順地開始清理現場。

評估完畢，土方暫時縮回障礙物後，回頭看著殘破得搖搖欲墜但無人看守的前門，盤算生路究竟有多狹窄。  
以一敵多想要打破戰力平衡除了奇襲之外，就只能寄望外來的局勢改變，即便剛才銀時已經在回程路上也無法及時成為助力，何況先來到的更可能是前來救火或看熱鬧的村民，可不能讓無辜者捲入。

要選擇逃離賭上躲藏的運氣，還是抓住機會還擊、削弱對方實力？  
握緊手上的刀，以及注意到翻落一旁箱子的內容物，要選哪一條路土方已經心裡有底。

「呼唔—！」  
打算徹底根除土方藏匿於其中的可能性，金髮青年憑藉怪力粗暴拆解散亂如現代藝術的雜物堆，再隨意拋開，完全無視被他拋開的物品就在一旁繼續燃燒，此舉被米田數度威嚇如果他再亂丟就要在他身上炸出洞來。  
一邊與同行辯駁不准再叫他"小真"，馬尾青年繞過半毀的廚房外圍欲進行察看，卻突然發出驚呼。

「嗚哇真噁心！！有隻腳...半隻飛到這裡來！」  
馬尾青年指著傾頹的櫥櫃上倒掛的部分肢體不斷搖頭，這發現讓其他人相當振奮。

「小真去把它拿下來檢查看看是不是目標的。」  
「不用拿吧！還會有誰的？！！」  
「這裡也有！一隻...左手！」  
無視馬尾青年炸毛跳腳，另一邊金髮青年宛如巨犬找著帶肉骨般的開心，抓住不知從哪裡滾下的殘肢，回頭向同伴揮舞。  
「太好了！就這樣交差吧！」

『是啊！真的，太好了......』  
從斷垣殘壁中突然冒出來的，是開啟鬼之副長模式的土方。  
居高臨下的他臉色陰沈一如背景的天空，隨風飄揚的衣服裡左方空缺，彷如真的斷臂。  
『謝禮就用你的左手來償付吧！！』

「唔啊堂島！後面—！」  
同伴的呼喊狀似來不及讓金髮青年反應，他業已轉身欲避開，不過瞄準一刀斃命的土方仍舊達成削弱對方戰力的成就：在收刀之際，青年粗壯的左臂膀也沈重地落了地。

「你！！竟然！！」  
「腳還在？！再生了嗎？！」

面對敵人的叫囂和疑惑，土方不打算給他們、或自己喘息的機會。  
他將藏在懷裡的手伸出，掏出了四根炸藥，以一次點燃百根煙的實力迅速就著旁邊的火焰點燃了引信。  
『窮鄉僻壤沒法招待客人，就這個送你們上路吧！』

看似的隨手一拋，其實仍是算準了幾個人的位置：近在眼前的米田，以及稍遠處休息的兩位中年組，還有右方的馬尾青年，只要能賺到他們任何的驚慌瞬間都行。

「米田、趴下！！」  
然而金髮青年完全不按理出牌，驟失一條手臂的他並沒有錯愕得在地上打滾，反而還抓起一旁雜物堆中殘破的櫥櫃隔板揮向土方。  
儘管土方頗有餘裕地閃過，仍可在刷過的勁風中感到金髮青年強大的攻擊力，若堂堂正正來對打肯定是個棘手角色。

速戰速決！  
收回為敵手讚嘆的心情，失去肢體也會令身體重心失調，土方沒放過這個機會：一刀砍倒了因使力過猛而來不及收手的金髮青年。  
他眼裡寫滿不可置信，正面接招的身軀搖搖欲墜地倒向後方，摔在原先房間交界處，先前被他拋開的物品彷如復仇般紛紛落回到他身上，繼續延燒。

「混蛋！吃我一...嗚——」  
另一邊是踏熄了引信的米田，面對驟變，他掏出手槍欲瞄準土方，  
未料土方面對槍械絲毫不畏懼，還筆直地一邊揮刀朝自己襲來。

拜與佐佐木一戰之賜，類似的近身戰土方顯得更有把握。  
他當下判斷唯有直接解除威脅才是正解，眼見米田在槍被砍落、手臂被砍傷後直退，便迫使他朝庭園的大樹退去。

然而如同所有被逼急的人，閃過了土方的一輪攻擊後竟設法空手奪白刃、一時阻住土方的力道。

似是本能知道大樹後面是地面盡頭，米田後腳跟抵住預防摔落的木製欄杆就篤定不再移動。  
「你這、傢伙！沒輒了吧！」

『那麼、拿好！』  
換手，土方從容自懷裡掏出一罐去漬油，就著兩人僵持之姿如砍香檳瓶般切開瓶蓋，趁著餘勢潑了米田一身。

「嗚啊！！油？」米田在錯愕中鬆手，土方將刀收回改掏出打火機。  
「你、不能！！我身上可有...」

『頂多是個骯髒的煙火！我可見多了！』  
事不宜遲，土方將將燃著的打火機塞進他懷裡，火焰瞬間竄燒全身，再一刀砍下慌張不已的米田。  
他慘叫著跌破欄杆，即使掉落的距離不甚高，摔落後嚎叫不停的他已無法對土方構成威脅。

而對其他人而言，土方的身影瞬間消失在大樹之後。

 

「可惡！炸藥是假的！  
人呢？快追！！」


	14. 真相總在葉落之後 02

喘息聲在體內迴響得驚人，附和著右邊肋骨隱隱傳來的痛；先前爆炸造成的多處擦傷、頭右側的傷口儘管血多得流進耳朵裡都不重要。  
土方非常清楚自己還能逃，更重要的是，能戰！

從火燒屋前宛如胡鬧一般的戰鬥逃脫後，優勢並未持續太久。  
善用身邊的物品來戰鬥是土方多年來的經驗談，當躲在玄關處，本以為前育幼院箱子內的安全玩具根本無法對生死鬥有所幫助；卻是在看到萬聖節用的假手腳、血漿及裝飾用品時聯想到妙用，土方由衷感謝鄉下還有如此趕時髦的院長。

至於要如何賠償人一棟房子這點，只能要自然捲事後再想了！

開逃的第一戰是被土方認定為領袖的中年男子，他的劍術卻明顯沒跟上腳程，土方以自認可以接受的代價 — 肩上的輕傷 — 將他擊殺。

原以為敵人會因此收工或改變策略，但顯然其他人戰敗對他不算影響 — 看得出是城市長大的馬尾青年在不習慣山路的情況下仍窮追不捨。  
若非命令如此，就是他有絕對自信能打敗自己。

 

— 必須找到戰場先下手為強！

 

風雨在追逐中加大，天色也越來越有助於隱藏形跡，在連續幹掉三個敵人之後，"能全身而退"的想法油然而生。  
雖然這陣子足不出戶，從銀時給予的訊息，後山下山的路有兩條：一條轉回山下小鎮，另一條則通往鄰近城鎮。

看著分歧點，土方選擇了有路燈、往鄰鎮方向的路，颱風天不怕被行商人干擾，要想暢快打鬥此路該是首選。  
蜿蜒小路消失在漸遠的彼端，鄰近的竹林和其他樹種被陣風驟雨吹鬧得不甚安寧，配合著路燈因電壓不足的偶然一閃倒真有恐怖電影的氣氛。

 

『啊、痛......』  
不想還好，一旦聯想起來覺得加快的心跳配合耳鳴還真的是響得嚇人，一時以意志力壓下的疼痛也不聽話地索取存在感了起來。  
土方倚靠在稍隱密的樹幹上稍作休息，力求儘快緩和下來，可不能在這關鍵時刻讓"後遺症"發作。

他下意識地往懷裡探索，卻摸出一個意料之外的物品。  
『唔？這是、銀時放的？』

握在手裡剛好的筆形注射器，是銀時委託白傑克製作的攜帶型緩和劑。

想必是稍早銀時離開前不顧自己『沒有要出門、不需要』的反對，說著「萬一上廁所時發作就可以派上用場」為由偷偷放入懷裡，也真虧歷經剛才的打鬥並沒有破損。

現在就是"那時候"了嗎？  
推測馬尾青年可能來襲的方向，土方手裡握著藥劑，內心有個大膽的想法逐漸浮現。

 

 

「呼、呼唔—追丟了嗎？  
可惡啊明明看他消失在這附近的！！」  
氣喘吁吁的馬尾青年在接近路燈照明範圍前緩下腳步，不得要領地左右張望，以奇妙腔調抱怨得誇張；卻在下一瞬間輕鬆閃過在一旁潛伏的土方的攻擊，回身之後還一臉"你上鉤了"的得逞笑容。

 

「用樹葉是藏不住那麼重的殺氣的。」  
馬尾青年抽出隨身匕首，刀紋在暗影中乍看之下彷彿散發紫炎般的鬼氣。

 

『那可真是失禮了。』  
土方一面保持距離，一面移動方向使自己背對竹林。  
『聽你口音是外地人，我很好奇你的雇主是怎麼找到你們的？』

 

「談公事太無趣了，不如先打一場再說！」  
終於能近身打鬥，馬尾青年顯得特別興奮，活動著肩頸做熱身。

『這種時候需要交換姓名吧？』  
青年完全拋開任務目的的行為實在不像是受雇的殺手，仍沒放棄挖掘情報的土方嘗試利用對方的單純循循善誘，只可惜他不領情。

「等你躺在地上時我會問的！」  
馬尾青年說著同時發動攻擊，如蛇般捉摸不定的匕首朝土方突刺過來。

原本土方對於對方未持對等武器一事尚存猶疑，但隨即明瞭他根本不需要這份顧慮。馬尾青年的矯健身手和狀似街頭天人舞者的詭異出擊模式令他四肢皆是武器，匕首更是凶器的延伸，不過幾招土方即發現自己處於下風。

 

『原來如此...你的自信、非空穴來風！』  
「耶哈！到現在還沒讓我的鬼炎沾血，你果然是值得一戰的對手！」

 

單刀的封鎖能力有限，即便想以竹林為庇護而誘導對方進去，卻發現以竹子的堅韌仍不足以阻礙馬尾青年。  
真是相當難殺的敵手 — 土方暗想 — 還好自己的目的不是要殺他。  
『我的組內很需要你這種聽話的人才，要不要考慮加入真選組？  
而你還叫小真？真是合適。』

 

「我不叫小真！！！」  
宛如被人揪住痛處，馬尾青年開啟下一輪猛攻，但土方也放棄防守直接出擊，罔顧對方攻勢的結果，衣物被劃破不說，身上也瞬間掛彩多處。  
然這一切都是值得的：終於抓穩一個對方攻擊的空檔而出刀，馬尾青年雖然翻身低閃過，仍讓土方左手暗藏的利器在他腿上留下一道頗長的傷痕。

 

「唔！這、不痛不癢的攻擊......咦？」  
馬尾青年落地之初僅是呼吸快了點，要撐住站起本應輕而易舉，氣力竟彷彿落入水中的棉花糖般消失得很快，匕首從手中掉落後再也摸不回來。  
臉色大變，在莫名中他仍勉強往後爬坐，直到歪斜撞上路燈的基座，旁邊是落差略高的陡坡，就算有餘力滾下去也無濟於事。  
「這是、毒嗎？卑鄙！」

 

『是特製的藥劑。』  
本想照實說的土方一瞬改口，決定將錯就錯，在確認馬尾青年的驚慌並非演技之後，土方才放心接近。  
他分神檢查了自己幾處新傷，雖然火辣地流著血都應該沒有必要擔憂，倒是右臂的袖子被匕首扯了大洞，一部分布料垂下造成握刀的妨礙。

 

『現在該我發問：你雇主是誰？  
我要名字還有聯絡方式！老實說我就給你解藥。』

潛伏了這麼多日子，土方第一次覺得壓抑的焦躁終於能獲得抒解。  
只要能把此人押回審訊，就算他只知道部分資訊也能為案件偵辦方向再開啟另一條生路，土方深信總有一條能讓生意人等幹部露出尾巴。

馬尾青年還在地上奮力掙扎不想失去意識，令這份等待感覺格外漫長。

 

土方走近一步，正預備開口的瞬間，卻先聽得一聲巨響。

 

聲音發不出來，又或更精確地說，是連呼吸都無法進行。  
那道壓力來得太快，也離去得太急，留在體內的是從一點爆發後轉瞬蔓延至全身的劇痛。  
左手下意識地摀住痛楚的第一來源，只不過一瞬，鮮血便已流滿掌心。

從馬尾青年驚愕的眼中他明白這不是錯覺，因為從自己腹部穿過的什麼東西也僅以毫釐之差打在他頭旁的燈柱上。

 

— 太大意了！！

 

沒有必要回頭，也更是沒有辦法回頭。  
本能帶領身體往右一翻，土方儘速摔下陡坡，力求躲開接下來的追加攻擊。  
唯是如此大幅度移動，每個動作都痛得彷如身體被拆散，土方咬緊牙關努力保持冷靜，思考要如何面對這個敵人。

 

「佐川..臭、老頭！你，差點、打中我！」  
因為藥效而不能動彈，還來不及慶幸沒被首發打中眼窩，就眼睜睜看著另外幾發子彈呼嘯而過。被死亡數度擦身而過的馬尾青年在回神之後，拼盡全力出口的是一陣臭罵。

 

「唷？小真還沒死嗎？那老夫剛剛那一槍救了你也不道謝，真沒禮貌！  
慢點我再來收拾你。  
目標掉下去了？這麼暗對老人家視力不好，小真的刀子借我一用。」

 

名為佐川的老者將來福槍隨意放在馬尾青年懷裡，叮嚀他要看好自己的老伙伴。在落葉尋回匕首輕鬆躍下陡坡，修整過的短鬚和鬢髮已灰中帶白，儘管年過六旬，比起年輕人身手絲毫不遜色。  
上頭路燈微弱的光源僅能照亮幾公尺內的物體，他卻能氣定神閒地走入風雨中找尋獵物，全然不同於之前其他追擊者。

 

他憑藉的是直覺，嗅出一份由恐懼及濃重的血腥味揉合而成的挫敗，引導他往稍遠的草叢走去。受傷的獵物想藏身入雜草之中卻似半途氣力用盡，癱靠在其實撐不住體重的細樹幹上，隨強風晃搖。

 

『我從未...跟這麼、有效率的...攘夷志士交手過......』  
土方企圖以左手護壓住腹部的傷口，右手因傷重置於另一腿上，呼吸急促而淺，表情痛苦地說著。  
突如其來的槍傷完全顛覆了戰力平衡，失血量和痛楚足以讓他明瞭無法迎戰敵人的殘酷事實。

 

「承蒙副長大人賞識，不過老夫不是攘夷志士，只是個接委託混飯吃的。  
坦白說我個人蠻感激一路上您將其他來吃閒飯的傢伙們剷除，畢竟雇用費本來就不夠分哪！」  
佐川靈巧地把玩手上的匕首，對於同伴的折損完全不放在心上。  
再逼近幾步時，瞧見土方下意識想往後退但完全力不從心的模樣，眼裡的得意顯而易見。

 

『我的身價、多少？』  
聽佐川爽快說出個大約是市局中頭號通緝犯賞金的數字，土方勉強從嘴邊擠出一絲笑意，  
『這麼好賺的委託...怎找到的？』

「就沒事看看報紙的分類廣告，那上面求才資訊之豐富您可能會嚇一跳...  
不過很可惜，您沒機會看到了。」  
說完神色一凜，老者的耐性已用畢，社交性的笑容收回後僅餘冷竣。

『我能信你...來介錯嗎？』  
呼吸力道弱下，連眼睛也快閉上的土方很努力才將這句請求的話說完。  
『我可不想、太痛......』

「這邊四十年割頭經驗可不是蓋的，請副長大人寬心。」  
像是要取信於土方，佐川還捲上了袖子才朝土方走去。  
礙於土方所處位置的右邊雜草叢生，儘管不順手，他還是走往土方左手邊的空曠地。然而他並不打算直接割下土方的頭顱，而是預備先刺入心臟了結土方再說；畢竟頭都要割了，心臟跳不跳也就不在考量範圍內。

多年的謹慎讓他免於許多危機直到現在，他認為依據經驗總沒錯，一般而言的確如此。  
於是當他才蹲好，眼前卻突有一道黑影掠過，所有感官都彷如強制離線有了詭異的距離感，接著是火燒般的痛襲來，令他著實困惑不已。

驚愕中佐川蹣跚退倒了一兩步，本能想摸往疼痛之處，才發現連該是手的地方已不復存在：土方剛才揮的一刀將他的左手連同咽喉一視同仁切斷。

「嗚、咳...呃！」  
發不出其他聲音，大量的血從頸部噴出，是另一隻手怎樣也壓不住的。  
老者到死都不曾明白，土方是如何做到這點。

在摔下斜坡時，土方很小心不讓生存的唯一機會 — 刀 — 從手裡滾落。  
原本還擔憂對方追擊時會站在遠處朝自己補一槍的毫無勝算，拜天色黯淡和對方的老花眼之賜，佐川選擇近身武器。

把握生機的土方往視野更差的樹叢爬去，將敵人的來向限制在自己左方。  
左手刻意放在顯眼之處，並用右邊衣袖和樹枝做掩飾，右手實則穿出衣袖後方的破洞，握穩藏在草堆和落葉陰影中的刀伺機而動。  
賭上對方視線死角，再以言語及演技誘導他至刀能一擊斃命的位置。

 

確認佐川倒下不會再起，土方不過略微放鬆即感到每次呼吸時傳來的痛正錘散任何可能凝聚的氣力。  
他勉強坐直，脫下半邊衣襟以之為包紮素材繞著腹部做了緊急處置。  
眼下的傷勢加上失溫能撐多久沒多少把握，但樂觀的是已將所見的敵人都全數幹掉，只要等銀時來......

 

胸口不明原因地震了幾下，分不清是實際溫度還是內心的惡寒所致。  
打從戰鬥開始就不曾想到銀時，依照生意人的嚴謹也一定會對銀時安排招呼隊伍，但比自己強大的他就算碰上類似的麻煩，該能應對自如才是，更有可能的是鬧得滿鎮皆知。  
想到自己不僅是去除致命威脅，甚至留下一個能偵訊的活口這種成就，就讓土方得意得想笑 — 不過扯動傷處時立即痛得敗陣下來。

 

— 還不是鬆懈的時候！

土方並不清楚究竟緩和劑對一般人的影響為何，於是在將馬尾青年交給醫生處理之前都不能放心，土方咬牙站起，以刀為杖朝街燈走上去。  
他打算設法走回原路，運氣好的話半路就能碰到人，或是銀時，他一定會來找人的。

 

< 小真小真！別管佐川那死老頭說啥、接起來聽啦！我在這裡閒得慌咧！  
射程裡別說什麼自然捲，連個人影也沒看到！  
你們那邊怎樣？炸完之後就收工了嗎？>

 

原本以為那彷如通訊雜音是幻覺或風聲帶來的錯覺，但這番話語在土方搜出馬尾青年身上的對講機之後立即化為鐵錚的事實。

 

還有敵人？而且是被派去專門對付銀時的狙擊手？  
若銀時在趕來的途中遭到暗算......

 

幾秒前的輕鬆頓時煙消雲散，握住對講機的土方明白必須立刻回應。

 

『就說別那樣叫我了！我們這邊挺棘手的，米田和堂島都打不過他，  
你也快點抄捷徑過來幫忙啊！』

努力回想先前聽到的人名，學起馬尾青年的怪異腔調開口，故意將對講機在衣物上摩擦好製造通訊不良的效果。

 

< 果然那邊才是強者嗎？可惡！小真運氣真好！  
山下的笨蛋組應該也夠那捲毛吃苦頭了。那我過去，你們在哪？>

 

對方聽起來像是跺腳般的懊惱，慶幸腔調和語氣沒被識破，土方提醒對方要低調走小路往後山，在下山後第一盞路燈附近。  
看來銀時是被所謂"山下的笨蛋組"給絆住腳步，才沒及時落到這人的瞄準鏡內，算不幸中的大幸。

 

< 小真要留點樂趣給我！  
不然晚上慶功宴到了椿園，我可不會把上次說的漂亮小姐介紹給你！  
我西島大爺可是有脾氣的！>

 

隨便敷衍了幾句才讓他出發，雖然不清楚這廠牌的對講機效用範圍，對方應該駐守在主要通道上，預估腳程再快也要接近10分鐘。

 

正面對抗沒有勝算，而這段時間內能做好的戰鬥準備......

 

土方將目光移到了放置在馬尾青年身旁的來福槍，內心有了主意。


	15. 真相總在葉落之後 03

『呼嗚、呼...這樣、應該可以了......』  
將"陷阱"布置完，土方拖著槍重返竹林，選擇較為隱蔽之處，就著先前與馬尾青年打鬥時造成的斷枝殘幹架好槍，『最多兩發......』

估量西島從進入射程到發現陷阱的時間差，若兩發之內不能解決對方，就會是格外艱苦的近身戰鬥。

 

土方不禁伸手探向放刀的位置才得以稍微安心，接著卻被陣強風差點吹掉知覺，若非是劇痛扯住了意識，他恐怕連自己摔倒了都不知道。

 

『得設法、保持清醒...專心...』  
數質數好像能保持清醒：一個質數...兩個質數......

唔？是這樣數的嗎？  
還是從百倒數吧！像是捉迷藏。

 

一百、九十九、九十八......

 

將注意力集中在找尋正確的數字後，對於縮減時間感的確有所幫助。  
只是不知從何時開始，腦海裡有另一個似曾相識的低沈嗓音，接替倒數。

 

— 不要連這種時候都要一爭高下！

 

嘗試抑制自己的好勝心態時，也突然明瞭那個聲音像是誰的，  
一股安定感油然而生。

 

— 那就交給你數了，別亂來啊！

 

面對著的路燈因電壓不穩突然閃爍幾下，看在土方眼裡就成了默許的回應，他微微牽動了嘴角，再次用力眨了眼睛讓視界保持清晰。

 

似乎永無止境的待機，飄忽不定的風雨中闖入了急促但規律的聲響，是人的腳步聲，只有一個。  
粗重的呼吸和零星咒罵伴隨著急躁的陌生氣息來到，土方等得發累但仍須告誡自己必須有耐性，不然前功盡棄。

 

「喂喂不是吧？我的小真？被打倒了？！  
你別騙我！這不好玩！」

 

沿途已數次用對講機呼叫但未獲得回應，一路壓抑疑問狂奔的西島到了"真相"前反倒裹足不前，聲聲喚著同伴的名字。

一會兒，終於拿定主意般的使勁往路燈下靠坐的人跑去。

 

「小真？醒醒、醒醒啊！這、開玩笑的吧？」  
確認真的是沒有反應，馬尾青年也不像是有任何存活跡象，西島突然間一個腿軟在馬尾青年前雙膝落地。哭喪著臉、好不容易才伸出顫得不像話的手欲探鼻息或脈搏好來駁斥眼前的景象。

 

然而在獲得證實之前，一聲清脆的槍響打斷了他。

 

「嗚、什麼？誰？！」  
衝擊令他往旁倒去，他隨即以右手撐住免得摔下陡坡。  
土方的第一槍打中他剛好舉起的左臂，意外護住原本被瞄準的要害。

 

第一擊未能使對方無法行動，忍住後座力帶來的衝擊，土方趕緊補上的第二發僅擦傷西島的右肩 — 此人的機敏程度與馬尾青年恐不相上下。

 

「卑鄙的傢伙、你給我出來！！」  
氣急敗壞的西島完全未被兩發子彈嚇阻，判定方向後拿起自己的來福槍當成鈍器就朝土方直揮過來。

 

然用力過猛加上雙臂的傷令槍脫離掌握飛了出去，雖然被橫在兩人之間的竹子擋下，也逼得土方避得驚險。  
彎身壓迫到傷口一時令他痛得連人帶槍跌坐在地上，西島見狀很直覺地要來奪槍。土方儘管痛得七葷八素仍抓準時機，再對已一把抓住槍管的西島補上一槍。這回直接命中其腹部，但他竟未鬆手，趁著土方錯愕時奪到武器的主控權，並反擊回去。

 

『嗚咳——』  
被打中後眼前黑了一陣，土方縱然明白不爬起就沒生存機會。

但被疲累和冰冷佔據的身體還不怎聽使喚，加上被盤橫錯綜的植物限制退路，手又一時摸不著應該就放置在旁邊的刀，種種不利條件使土方第一次讓死亡的念頭飄過腦海。

 

所幸，對方沒有立刻動手。

 

「混漲東西！竟敢、竟敢把我的小真...」  
被痛覺趕上的西島吼著，眼裡是巴不得徒手把罪魁禍首撕裂的憤怒，  
「絕對不會、便宜你！...把你打到不能動彈、再用刀、慢慢支解！！」

說著便順勢扣下扳機，唯是能定江山的那發子彈始終未能擊出。

 

「可惡！！」  
這才發現子彈用盡的西島差點氣得拋了它，無奈身邊並無其他武器，他隨即轉念一想改用槍托朝土方敲下去。

能再次從槍口下逃過一劫是土方沒能想見的事，撿回一命給了他所需的空檔爬向倒在一旁的刀、握住後回身就是一擊，恰恰正面迎上了西島又一次的攻擊。

 

從斜下劈上的刀一舉打偏了西島原本直擊的意圖，儘管被震得手麻，自認忍痛能力不會輸給任何人的土方，盡最快的速度再次朝敵人揮下一刀。

這回終於獲得他想要的結果：取下西島的右手臂。

 

肘以下的手臂隨著槍突然落了地，還未從腹傷中回復氣力的西島遭受此一巨變連慘叫都只有一半即痛得自行止住。  
錯愕中他直覺地撿起了落在地上的斷肢，以之按住傷處，同時惡狠狠地盯著土方奮力站起、持刀保持距離，面向自己慢慢走出竹林的範圍。

 

「你這、好小子.....哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈！」  
接著是突如其來的狂笑，令人摸不著頭緒，加上他滿身自染的血污，那景象讓人不寒而慄。

 

僅是站著都頗感吃力，走出竹林的庇護後尤其可以直接感受到風雨的威力，土方只想遠離揮刀會有障礙之地。

儘管自認已小心腳步，終因西島的舉動太過詭異而不敢把眼神移離開，土方並未察覺自己背對了何處。

 

「抱歉啊小真！我是不能...把他大卸八塊、帶去見你了......」  
逕自跟遠在另一邊的好友道歉，西島臉上透出一種壯士斷腕的覺悟，以及能達到目的之欣喜。  
「但我、可以為你做到這個！！」

 

西島吼出時起步，完全無視自身的傷勢朝土方直衝過去。

如今得雙手才拿得動刀的土方趕緊提刀自保，但刀鋒太慢又過偏，被西島用自己的斷肢當作工具卸開力道，一瞬被逼退好幾步。

 

較之前更為清新的空氣和水流聲突然闖進知覺，土方這才注意到腳下蹭踏的不再是落葉和土壤，而是一塊滿布青苔的巨石。

 

— 糟了！

 

理解對方的意圖，土方立刻停步改為突刺，然即便刀尖已刺入西島的胸口，仍無法阻止他猙獰地狂笑逼近，和他加速之後衝過來的力道。  
土方被撞得胸口發悶，視界旋轉得很詭異，彷如在宇宙失重，許多不存在於眼前的色彩和區塊紛飛，像極了節慶時灑的彩色碎紙片，然後砰的一聲全都消失。

 

過了不知多久，很遠很遠的地方傳來一些細微的聲響，有組織地重複著，是旋律。

 

對氧氣的渴求終究是超越了滿盈的痛楚，睜眼的動作讓土方意識到自己仍活著，躺在石礫上被西島的屍體壓得幾無空隙呼吸。

 

張開的嘴裡不斷有水滴打入，仰躺的地方有水流經過，大量而帶著鐵鏽味的液體在輕輕覆上一層溫暖後轉瞬成為冰冷的幫兇。

 

仰頭可看到經年累月沖刷下來的大小石礫，而在不遠處，有個物品正在閃爍光芒，傳遞震動，以及音樂。

 

手機......  
對了、拿到就能打電話...給銀時......

 

渾沌腦海裡冒出的念頭令土方奮力讓麻木的右手鑽出空隙企圖抓取，無奈那並非伸手能及的距離。小心翼翼咳著、想推開重物脫身無果，只得忍痛把心一橫地伸長了手，仍僅能以指尖碰到機體邊緣，還將之越推越遠。

 

看著螢幕透出的亮光逐漸滅下，分不清楚是雨水還是溪水打在身上，  
土方打著冷顫數鈴聲，直到眼前再也看不見任何東西。

 

痛感及冷意逐步吞噬掉意識，只有那個先前一直陪伴自己的倒數聲音，  
穿透風雨和耳鳴規律地在腦海遞減，如今默默地來到了最後幾個數字。

 

 

「如果歸零了，我該怎辦？」

 

選字的簡潔似乎要刻意製造不在乎的假象，  
但那人語氣裡溢滿了不明所以的悲傷。

 

『...繼續數下去。』  
土方自覺很平靜地回答，卻在說出口之後，覺得這對那人來說過於殘酷。


	16. 倒數歸零 01

「嗚啊！這死狀真慘...銀之助！這邊要怎...」

 

眼見前頭跑著的自然捲根本沒有停步之意，自覺不該放置犯罪現場的錦生深刻感受到分身乏術。  
聽得銀時拋下的「都不重要！」只得苦笑，然後跟上。

 

幾分鐘前，他還沒想過這個悲戚的夜晚會有如此戲劇化的轉折。

 

當時也許曾暗自慶幸在面對慘劇時自己是局外人的身分，押著銀時去指認死者雖是必經路程，也避不了其殘酷的本質。

 

掀開白布後原以為銀時的困惑是來自落差太大的調適不及 — 畢竟銀時的連聲搖頭「這不是我的十四、他就算化成了灰我都認得」看起來太不像一回事 — 錦生欲拉住銀時要他冷靜下來，他竟像是觸電般地跳了起來，撞倒旁邊一名義消後搶走其手電筒、穿過房子已燒毀的正門跑往後山。

 

一時看呆的錦生回神後，秉持"好人做到底"的原則，趕緊協助該名義消站起並短暫慰問道歉，抄起照明器具追過去。

 

銀時並未沿大路走上多遠，而是反覆在斜坡和樹林間穿梭。  
他倚靠的不完全是嗅覺或是早已無用武之地的視覺，更多的是直覺，和他與土方的"相似性"。

 

雖然不清楚土方面對的敵人有多少人，若按照自己在茶屋受到的待遇來看至少也5人。假設長年與爆裂物共存的戀人能順利躲過最初的爆炸直擊，還打倒至少一人並從火燒屋內逃跑，身上也恐已帶傷。

 

在平時氣味可以是最佳定位依據，但在天色漸暗的風雨中實在是全然不能仰賴的要素。銀時奮力排除腦內各種可怕想像，強迫集中心力，模擬土方的思路來推敲他的去向。

 

不久，他面對最重要的分歧點。  
「岔路...回鎮上？不......」

 

不論是來圍觀或是救難，爆炸都會吸引村民過來。  
相對於應想速戰速決的敵人，土方自知未佔地利、身處劣勢卻選擇拉長戰線，還一跑這麼遠，為的就是不把無辜者捲入。

 

倘若他記得自己曾講述過後山的路途，必然會選擇通往更偏僻、更無人煙的路徑 — 以用刀的人來說更易發揮之地。

 

然而，敵人帶了槍。  
這是足以破壞一切算計和戰力平衡的物品，銀時深信在風雨交加之中聽見了槍響，不止一次。  
每一發都宛如打在胸口上，促使腳步飛快奔向認為的殺伐之地。

 

微弱慘白的路燈隨時會因電力不穩而熄滅，銀時不自覺地捏緊了手電筒，巴不得能用意志將光源擴大、加強，以便更快搜尋到土方。

 

狂風將血的氣味吹得更為稀薄，銀時被周遭每一個疑似為倒臥屍體的跡象或鬼影鬧得膽戰心驚。  
心知已到戰場，竭力呼名並無人回應，就連刻意暴露所在地以吸引殘黨突襲都沒有發生，顯示打鬥已到了收尾，那麼、結果呢？

 

燈座下坐臥的馬尾男子看似僅有微弱氣息，不是威脅。  
右側的足跡、凌亂落葉和更濃厚的血腥味是一種強烈引誘，銀時卻將目光轉往左方：被蹂躪過的竹林裡，有一項物品頗不自然地吸引注目。

 

「狙擊槍......」  
看到長槍管的反光時心頭便涼了半截，對方竟連這種武器都配備。  
銀時親眼見過土方如何在近距離應戰手槍攻擊，即便掛彩也能避開要害。  
但那是雙方都在明處的場合，與藏在暗處的狙擊手對應方式不同，殺傷力更不能相提並論。

 

又大聲呼喊幾次，銀時決定走入竹林深處，腳下突傳來異樣觸感，移開、在辨認出來時瞬間目眩，打了冷顫。

是內容物已空的緩和劑。

情況還糟到非得動用它了嗎？還是該慶幸出門前替土方做好準備了？  
光照出了更多激戰後的跡象，先前好不容易壓抑住的恐懼在發現第二把槍後張牙舞爪地絞住心臟，令他一時無法呼吸。然而放眼望去竹林內並沒有屍體，銀時只得找尋更細微的線索，順著血跡走出竹林。

 

不過幾步之遙視線突然開闊，潺潺水聲暗示溪流的存在，暴風雨若持續可能會使此地淹沒在水下。  
血跡已被雨水沖淡，取而代之的是岩邊青苔被人猛力踐踏出一個窟窿。

 

那份想像接著一躍而下，於河床的礫石上化為熟悉的形體，在這理應沒有其他光源照明的時刻，殘酷的景象清楚地烙印在銀時眼裡。

 

下意識以手裡的手電筒照過去，反射回來的光芒來自刺穿人體的刀刃，  
驚恐中再一定睛才將倒臥於地上的龐大物體一分為二。

 

被刺穿者應是想來個玉石俱焚選擇直直撞上令兩人都摔落，因為摔落角度和自身重量使得被刺穿後身體沒入直至刀鍔處，意外地使其下被壓制者有了細小的生存空隙，但那人並未因此脫險。

 

底下的人似想拿取什麼，右手臂企圖伸向遠處但半途而癈，呈現一個詭異的姿勢。裸露在衣服外的肩、胸和手臂襯在暗色的河床上顯得格外白晰，及無生氣。

 

 

「十四！！！」

刷著石礫而下，在翻推開串住的屍體時被掉落的手臂驚嚇得說不出話，  
隨即發現不是戀人所失去的之後，邊咒罵邊把它扔遠。

 

以最小幅度、避免可能的脊椎傷害來拖動土方，先讓他遠離會溺水之處。  
手電筒在跳下巨岩時就從手裡掉落了，微弱光源從背後打向右方對於探查傷勢完全沒有作用；顫抖得過份的指尖所觸及到的部分都冰冷無比，風雨太大探不出寄望存在的鼻息，在絕望中以耳朵貼上戀人胸膛，閉上眼聽得那微弱而確實的脈動，這才手忙腳亂了起來。

 

「十四...對不起......  
我應該、要、更小心的...」

 

初步檢視後當下重新包紮土方腹部的傷口，眼裡卻模糊不斷，縱然明白此刻自責無濟於事，然而與古井那時不同，銀時找不到自己以外的罪人。  
銀時脫下雨衣，用以包裹住逃逸的體溫，然而即便自認已經夠小心翼翼，抱起時的衝擊仍舊強到令土方痛醒過來。

 

「抱歉！很痛吧？再忍一下！  
我馬上帶十四去看醫生...」

 

倉皇地道了歉，卻不免想著或許是潛意識希望土方清醒、給一劑「還活著」的定心丸也說不定。  
眼見土方奮力想說話，以為他要交代襲擊者甚至是案件相關的資訊，便忍住制止他的衝動讓他繼續，內容卻完全不是那麼回事。

 

『我、回來...可不是要、看你的哭臉......』  
土方半睜開眼看定了自己，無視錐心刺骨的疼痛，嘴角硬擠出一絲緩和的笑意。音量低得近乎被風聲蓋過，感覺出土方想移動手臂，然肩膀僅無力地提動了一下，呼吸隨即抽緊逼迫他放棄。

 

甫經歷死鬥，向來以工作、以真選組為重的戀人在這緊要關頭表達出的是對自己的關心。

 

若非土方的言語，銀時當真自以為臉上滑過的只有雨水，完美的自欺欺人。

 

「......謝謝十四，我不會再哭了。」


	17. 倒數歸零 02

「你終於接了！！聽好！  
只要你人還在地球上我現在馬上就把他送過去！！」

 

霸道至極的開場白，銀時自認已竭力壓抑對另一端吼叫的力量，但握在手裡的聽筒傳出了岌岌可危的碎裂聲。

 

「......有多糟？」  
慣常的慵懶盤據在白傑克隨後的哈欠裡，唯有像是銀時這等熟識的人才能分辨得出那已是代表他妥協了。

 

「很糟...他受到襲擊，肋骨可能斷了幾根，背上有燒燙傷...  
最嚴重的是穿透腹部的槍傷。  
他在河水裡躺了不知道多久，失血很嚴重、還有他應該用了緩和劑...」

一串說起來連自己都寒心的事實，銀時奮力把聽來的初步診斷說完。

 

「唉！我跟老哥還有他的醫生在距離大江戶好幾小時的溫泉鄉泡著。  
事故體質的老哥習慣隨身攜帶醫療用具和簡易手術室包，如果你有...」

「沒問題！！把店名地址給我、我馬上送他過去！」

 

嚷著手術費不是問題，在得知白傑克的所在地竟然就近在鄰鎮，銀時沒空感動飆淚，一回頭立刻向茶室老闆文海要求借用車輛以轉送傷患。

尋獲土方後，銀時遇著正在燈座處檢視馬尾青年的錦生，他告知銀時底下的斜坡還有具死狀悽慘的男屍，馬尾青年是唯一的活口。  
救人心切的銀時塞給一句「通通交給真選組處理」，便留下錦生奔回鎮上。  
鎮上並沒有正式診所或醫院，但位於鎮上略偏僻處的麻將茶室在"必要時刻"也能獲得治療 — 不在乎執照問題的話。

 

「目黑，這局我先讓文海先生保留，麻煩你幫個忙開車載這兩位過去。」  
當文海表示自己沒有交通工具時，一位穿著格子和服，氣質奇妙、雖僅壯年但從臉上的線條和帶白的髮絲看得出歷經風霜的男子開口，示意一旁的妙齡女子該穿起外套。

 

桌上的麻將是颱風夜老闆與幾位朋友聚會，剛才銀時撞門進來找這位無照大夫時便已讓眾人暫緩，如今是得正式喊停了。

 

「宗理老師？為什麼我要幫他們？」  
左額上有疤痕的女孩一撩瀏海如同要彰顯兇狠，對打斷"美好時光"的銀時投以憤怒目光。

 

被稱為"宗理老師"的男子面無表情地打量著銀時，分辨不出敵意或友善的眼神裡唯一透露出來的是"見怪不怪"的從容。

 

「你們住的房子是凶戴斗的老家，以他的行事作風，願意讓你們住進去，你們的交情應該不同凡響。  
目黑與凶的妹妹是舊識，看在這點份上我讓她幫忙你們。  
目黑，這樣可以嗎？」

 

「耶？啊、嗯...喔！既然老師都這麼說了...」  
儘管不悅，目黑在不算小聲的抱怨中穿上外套，順勢一口乾了宗理遞給她的茶，  
「喂！你叫什麼？把地址給我，不然在地圖上指給我也行。  
這一帶我算熟，但不保證這天黑風高的走岔了路。」

 

這一下銀時反而猶豫起來。  
原本是希望借得車輛自行轉送以免將他人捲入危險，但誠如目黑所說自己並不熟悉路徑，而今晚已容不得這等差錯。

 

「銀之助先生，我個人對目黑的能力很有信心：不論是開車能力， 或是自身防護。」  
慢條斯理地喝著自己的茶，宗理拋出自認能解除銀時疑慮的話語，  
「她可是御庭番眾出身的。」

 

原本扁著嘴的目黑被稱讚後隨即開滿小花綻出笑容，誇張地握搖住宗理的手說自己一定不負使命。  
眼明手快地將茶杯換了手的宗理四兩撥千斤，掏出車鑰匙一併給了她。

儘管不清楚宗理老師的來歷，直覺告訴銀時此人並不是需提防的對象；再看一眼躺在擔架上的戀人，此刻除了再度接受他人善意以外別無他法。  
他將久握的手機螢幕轉給目黑，上有白傑克傳來的旅店資訊和簡易地圖。

「那就拜託你了。」

 

**************************************************

 

城鎮的燈光迅速消失在後方，鄉間路上的照明遠不如城市密集，大多數時候僅能仰賴車燈照明和駕駛的直覺。目黑在爬上駕駛座之初叫囂過要把油門踩滿，令在貨車後面固定擔架的銀時嚇出一身汗，所幸她並未真的在颱風夜內飆起車來，沿路的顛簸程度還堪忍受。

 

銀時坐在擔架旁，一邊壓制土方仍出血的傷處，另一隻手反覆探得戀人那微溫的鼻息才能略安心。  
從下午受到襲擊到現在終於有餘裕喘氣時，銀時仍不敢鬆懈，逼迫腦袋繼續思考接下來該怎辦。

 

— 不想再離開了。

 

接連的幾次"意外"將銀時的耐性和理所當然消耗殆盡，一轉身就會出岔子的現狀把銀時神經質的一面從內心深處逼上表層。

而若無法得知敵人的消息管道、無法找出生意人是如何獲知土方的下落，那麼他在哪裡都不會安全。如今因為自己的失誤導致得退到白傑克這道防線，銀時深知這是最不得已的下策。

 

逕自深陷苦惱，銀時直到目黑在前座幾度大聲招呼才將注意力放回前方。

 

「老師說你們是從大江戶過來避風頭的，看來應該是惹了不該惹的人吧？  
凶大哥認識的人果然都來頭不小哪！」  
「你們跟凶很熟？本來就是在地人？」

 

「我是，宗理老師則跟你們一樣從大江戶搬來的。  
凶大哥好幾次請老師幫忙可是靠我的關係，嘿嘿、我果然是很厲害的！」

 

銀時回想數年前曾在凶離開此地前來訪，同時探望道信留下的孩童們。  
當時他提及找了村中的有力者協助，才能順利開起育幼院，推算起來應就是這位"宗理老師"。在人際關係較封閉的鄉間能迅速成為村中的有力者，肯定手腕也了得。

他突然想起一件小事：剛剛帶土方闖入時並未報上名號，麻將桌邊都是住進鎮上以來素未謀面的人，宗理當時卻能叫出自己的化名，也敏銳看出自己的猶豫之處。  
就算街坊三姑六婆的閒言閒語能一傳千里，名字這種小事一問即之，宗理那能洞悉事實的眼力和判斷力恐怕並非是目黑輕描淡寫述說的經歷「老師曾是幕府大老的愛用繪師」如此簡單。

 

「抱歉打攪...我是錦生。」  
車上震動得頻繁，待銀時終於接起時已經錯過數通。  
在離開茶室前，與趕著將馬尾青年送來給文海檢查的錦生交換手機號碼。

 

「桐山說他無法透過小玉小姐聯絡到吉米先生、光頭或大猩猩還有其他幾人，但也並非是線路問題，小玉小姐表示是他們不開放通訊。」

 

「電視上有沒有大事件發生？新聞快報？」  
莫非真是一波未平一波又起？銀時覺得胸口彷如被重搥。  
若連小玉對真選組的聯繫都斷絕，難保不是生意人直搗黃龍猛攻屯所，一想起前例不禁打了冷顫。

 

「小玉小姐也做出同樣的推想而去了趟屯所，她親眼確認那邊平安無事，所以是其他原因。   
電視新聞則除了颱風報導以外都很和平。」  
錦生接著道歉，說桐山不該默許弱女子隻身在暴風雨夜裡出門探查。

「不、沒關係。他就算阻止，小玉也會去確認。」  
無視於一般人必然會有的疑惑，銀時補充事後請她一頓高級機油就夠了。

 

他整副心思跳到真選組內部的人員分配：除去在巖獄島待命的總一郎弟弟和白血球王，重要幹部同時失聯是相當罕見的。  
尤其是絕對不可能拒接小玉電話的吉米，屯所肯定是發生不能上新聞的大事件，而他們正竭盡所能的處理、壓下消息。

 

「錦生，請你和桐山隱藏起今晚找到活口這件事，保護他直到真選組...我指派的人來為止。其他證人：文海老闆、宗理老師、目黑還有不管誰看到我們的一律請他們保密，因為這攸關他們的生命安全......  
我不要讓傷害再擴大了。」

 

簡單對錦生闡述對手的恐怖手段，並承諾也會讓真選組儘快接手案件。  
結束後看著螢幕轉暗，銀時暗暗慶幸是暴風雨夜，村民大多待在屋內不會出來走動，減少土方曝光的機會，再來就是要這位感覺不甚牢靠的前忍者小姐能在送抵目的地後絕口不提。

 

接連駛過數個坑洞讓高速運轉中的貨車猛烈震了幾下，目黑的連聲抱歉也壓不過銀時的咆哮。晃動使銀時的手過份壓迫到傷口而令土方接連慘嚎，直到因氣力不濟而緩和。

 

貨艙裡的能見度幾乎是零，銀時儘量挨近土方安撫他，希望他不需費力就能感受到自己的存在，但土方沒有因此平靜下來。他不斷在劇痛和急促喘息中試圖說話，這回說的是幾個令銀時匪夷所思的單字。  
『報紙...分類..廣、告...』

 

「好好好！你想看什麼報紙我都會去買！」  
又一次用上哄小孩的口吻，還胡亂給予承諾根本急病亂投醫，銀時努力穩住陣腳，使勁以最穩定的語氣再度開口，  
「不用擔心，阿銀我會一直在你身邊的。」


	18. 倒數歸零 03

「哪～給你。那笨蛋的弟弟說你喜歡這個。」

 

晃在對方眼前的粉色瓶花了比預想中更久的時間才抓住他的注意力，對象還一臉茫然。  
年輕的灰髮醫生笑笑，明瞭才將心上人送醫又大量捐血的銀時不論身心都需要時間調適，決定拖住他在走廊邊最近的長椅坐下。

銀時略渾沌的腦內勉力想組織起今晚發生的種種，腦內卻怎樣都離不開白傑克在看到土方時，一瞬"怎麼會搞得這麼糟"的責怪表情，以及只是色指定不同的哥哥黑傑克頂著同樣的面容，卻以凝重許多的語氣說明土方的狀況比表象嚴重。

 

「交給那對笨蛋兄弟不會有問題，他倆任一個都是能起死回生的神之手。  
只是如果留在現場聽他們鬥嘴，家屬的心臟應該會被嚇出來。」

 

醫生以眼角餘光檢視走廊上兩端的動靜，先前已與旅館主人打過商量請他淨出無預訂的房區作為手術房，目前看來應無被打攪的疑慮。

在目睹銀時他們抵達時的熱鬧後 — 肇因於那位大嗓門的女司機 — 他一度沒把握能夠不用麻醉藥或手術刀就以言語壓下一般人的好奇心。

明瞭這名叫奇力克的醫生是在安慰自己，銀時淡淡說句謝謝，動作緩慢地抹掉瓶身上的水滴，將草莓牛奶一飲而盡，連同他那聽來有點刺耳的話語。

久違的甜味暫時緩和了舌尖上隱約嚐到的血腥苦澀，被催著換上旅館提供的浴衣後身體也逐漸暖起；抬眼所見從室內裝潢和使用器物均是相當高級的旅館所用，若在這裡住下直到風暴平息應該能讓身心都恢復的念頭，讓銀時內心稍微好過一點。

或許是草莓牛奶的緩和效果，加上先前的疲倦大舉襲來，銀時自覺精神已不能集中，但希望能至少撐到手術結束再陪著土方睡下，便想藉由閒聊來轉移睡意。

 

他偏頭看著默默抽起電子煙的奇力克 — 這位一直以來只存在於白傑克的恐嚇言語中的男子 — 提出最容易打開話匣子的問題。

 

「你認識他們兄弟很久了？」  
「我只認識黑傑克，弟弟是直到這次才見到。  
說起來是段孽緣：在某個鳥不下蛋的天人國叢林裡搶傷患時認識的。  
他當時明明只是個學生，血管縫合之精準完全不亞於正規醫生。  
聽說那手術還是在槍林彈雨的壓力下施展的，如果不是在場的另一個醫生真正窩囊，我會以為他是強搶別人功勞呢！」

 

儘管用語偏刻薄，奇力克唇上勾出的笑意的確帶著對美好過往的懷念。  
確認奇力克其實就是曾聽聞過、專職於安樂死的"死神醫生"，銀時不由得好奇起他為何會和行事完全相反的人在一起。然而自己是前攘夷志士，戀人則是當今幕府的公差，如此一想也似沒那麼稀奇了。

 

「我們偶爾會來頓大吵調劑調劑，但說穿了只是變相的分工合作。  
患者經過評估若怎樣都想活就由他去，如果患者決定該休息了  
他又勸說不住，我就是那"另一個選擇"。」

 

對於自己選擇的行醫方式曾面對過許多非善意的質疑，奇力克的說明顯得有備而來。本來還想繼續衍生他卻突然表情一轉，右手在懷裡探了會兒隨即明瞭問題所在，指尖一打示意那細微的聲響是來自銀時身上。

 

摸出被轉震動模式的土方公務手機，與在萬事屋接起時同樣號碼，是近藤。  
銀時隨即表示得私下接聽，奇力克善解人意地爽快起身，承諾會回手術房盯著兩兄弟，便拿起空牛奶瓶離開走廊。

通知真選組本該是在將土方送進手術室之後立即該做的事，會下意識地逃避至今也是因為他不知道該對真選組的大家長說什麼。

 

然而該說、該做的事情實在太多，不論多麼感到愧疚，想起還藏在鎮上那位唯一活口的線索，銀時仍鼓起勇氣按了接聽鍵。

 

「萬事屋？太好了！還以為暴風雨訊號會中斷。你那邊狀況怎樣？  
風雨大嗎？不管怎樣立刻打包行李，帶著十四現在就回來大江戶吧！  
今晚、其實才剛才的事，生意人自首投案了！  
只要十四回來指認、審訊完後應該能很快結案，還在巖獄島待機的總悟和小白也都可以趕回來開慶功宴了！」

 

可能因身處旅遊勝地，手機訊號較之前的山腰強上許多，絲毫不受外頭風雨影響。唯是另一端的人所述說的內容與認知差距太大，令銀時一瞬以為是惡作劇電話。

 

「你們...為什麼？電話一直打不通......」

「咦？啊啊！我下午在將軍居城裡待機報告到很晚才出來。  
不只是你，其他人想聯絡我都不行。  
生意人是大約傍晚到鄰近的警察局自首的，留守屯所的原田他們為了確保安全轉送還花了不少心力。」

 

是巧合？生意人特地挑選眾人會失聯的場合自首？  
如果明明要投案，仍特地派幾組殺手來滅口的用意？  
種種不合理的疑慮使銀時腦中警鈴大響，但說不出個所以然來。

 

「今晚趕著暴風雨上路可能不太舒服，但相信十四會更高興事情能告一段落。所以快告訴我地點，我會立刻派車過去接你們。」  
近藤的興奮溢於言表，多日以來的膠著終於有個幸運的出口能宣洩。

 

通話背景中或多或少傳遞來歡樂或輕鬆的氣息，察覺到這點的銀時更是連糾正話語都不知從何說起，只得緊抓現狀開出極盡明確的要求。

「很好，趕快派車過來，我需要三車人馬，至少光頭和吉米都要到場。  
這裡有一堆雜魚和屍體需要帶回去認領。」

 

近藤笑了幾聲才察覺沒有跟著出聲的銀時並非在開玩笑。  
「萬事屋？怎麼了？」

 

「過去...幾小時我一直委託別人打電話找你們，還怕你們是不是遇襲了所以聯絡不到，嘛現在也不重要了！  
不知怎的曝光了...生意人派...職業殺手至少各五人來，問候我和十四...  
當時我剛好離開他到山下......他們殺上來時、我運氣好，碰到別人幫忙....  
但十四他、他一個人......對方有槍，有炸藥......」

 

銀時沒察覺語句有多零落，以至完全停住。  
稍早被壓抑的自責加倍奉還，如同巨石壓住舌根，讓他每個字都吐得艱難。

 

然而此刻懷裡又傳來一次震動，是私人手機的簡訊通知。  
陌生的號碼，連兩封，然後是三。

 

－ 老闆，我想副長沒告訴你，這兩天他曾打電話回屯所的事

 

－ 我接到電話就兩次，他也可能找過小白或其他人。  
重點是他並沒有幹部們的新手機號碼，所以最初直播屯所值夜室的電話，後來我才輾轉接到。

－ 也許、組內仍有內賊

 

簡訊的最後署名是吉米。

 

一時，銀時忘卻呼吸，反覆閱讀那幾排文字，分不清楚是難過、抑或氣憤淨空了思考，甚至知覺。好一會兒才能聽見右手另一手機中，通話那端的近藤不住地大吼要求自己把話講完。

 

一直明瞭戀人對於回歸辦案的意願無法消卻，自己只能拖一步算一步，任誰都沒料到會發展成這樣。  
土方不可能在對話中直接暴露自己的所在地，他甚至不知道身在何方，然對方依舊能循線追殺而來；  
他逾矩是事實，能責怪的對象從一變成了二，但無濟於事。

如果山崎的推測正確，那麼今晚前來投案的人不會讓事件落幕，這一切只是開端。  
至此銀時終於看清，籠罩於心頭的不祥預感究竟以什麼方式呈現。

 

內心升起對真相的渴求，它超越了憤怒、失望等情緒，促使他下定決心。

 

「猩猩，十四他不會回去指認了。  
你儘速將我要求的車輛和人員配置出發往我指定地點，並請授權我以白血球王的名義接管案發現場的指揮，至於他本人那邊由我來聯絡。」

 

「等等！到底？萬...」

「近藤局長，請相信我白血球王必然會將殺害真選組副長土方十四郎的兇手緝捕到案，至於細節請容我稍後再向您匯報。」  
字正腔圓地用上了平日幾乎不用的敬語，銀時把案發所在地和對人員配置要求再度說明之後，無視近藤的詫異結束了對話。

 

銀時覺得腦內一片紊亂，內心卻平靜如水。  
面對的玻璃窗上映出的面容，除了眼神裡承載過多冷酷以外，與沒有情緒波動的白血球王幾乎無異。

 

「人真不該做不適合自己的事哪！」  
自嘲地想，嘴角則一點歡樂的成分都無。

橫在眼前的困境絕對不只是假扮白血球王在現場主導偵辦方向、收集證人證物找出與案件的關連如此"簡單"。  
完全封鎖土方存活的訊息，連同真選組的家人是必須的第一步；  
拋下萬事屋的身份，在眾人面前完美扮演白血球王，更得在不動聲色之下揪出潛在真選組的內賊，甚至追查出幕後主使，讓事件真正終結。  
其複雜程度絕對堪比天人電影"絕對不可能大任務"系列，如果不是身陷其中還真會仰天大笑三聲。

 

但這一切，不做到不行。

 

然而與其他重量級的任務相比，最讓銀時感到痛苦的卻似是最微不足道的一環：不能陪伴土方。  
手術不知何時能結束，即便來得及也不能親口告訴他自己得離開一事，害怕他會罔顧一切追來，重蹈覆轍。

再一次以"保護"為名令土方遠離案件偵辦的決定是否做對了，也許只有時間能證明。  
盯視著自己的馬○歐手機，銀時突然有個能拖延時間好兩全其美的想法。

 

「老師總說暑假作業要從最困難的開始寫......  
這可是阿銀我最聽話的一次哪～」

 

提醒自己現在起分秒必爭，銀時甩甩缺血也缺氧的腦袋，打起精神，從在公務手機上輸入通訊錄開始振作。


	19. 倒數歸零 04

「代理副長，請。」

身形高大的光頭壯漢畢恭畢敬地為銀髮男人脫下濕淋淋的雨衣，並以身體擋住門外狂風。雖然剛從外頭暴風雨中走入，銀髮男人的模樣竟絲毫不受影響般的整齊依舊。

 

茶室不大的空間裡原有桌椅已被收到兩邊，地板並排了五具屍體，或燒焦或殘缺，不大情願的圍觀者多擠在一個角落：一臉無奈的茶室老闆文海，忐忑不安的數名義消和鎮上自衛隊老爹有一句沒一句的閒聊著。  
唯有宗理以鑑賞藝術品的眼神在屍體附近審視，和在一旁硬跟著且不斷發出大呼小叫的目黑形成強烈對比。

接受銀時指示讓這些人聚集在一起的錦生站在靠內室處，通往內室的入口則是以守護者之姿背抵門板的桐山，裡面便是應銀時要求隔離處置的馬尾青年；襲擊銀時的假行商人已轉交真選組偵辦，夜爺夫婦也往他處避難。

 

錦生在看到銀時走入後臉上困惑加深不少，但他抿唇壓回所有的疑問，對銀時表示今晚接觸過案發現場的人均在此處，將發言權交給他。

 

「不好意思得在深夜時間打擾諸位，本人白血球王謹代表真選組全體，向提供協助的諸位致上歉意與謝意。」  
銀時彎身向房內的其他人鞠躬，用語的一絲不苟讓知悉銀之助的人是陣詫異，即便在聚集於此等待時就已聽聞白血球王與銀之助不是同一人。

 

「以下的資訊攸關諸位的身家安危，還請耐心聆聽。」  
為了讓案件報告不出瑕疵，要求親歷案發現場的人員口徑一致是必然的。

拿出「該犯罪組織會有人來"收拾善後"，諸位眼前所見即是其慘烈結果」的說法令他們就範是心理戰術之一，提供自認必須前往安全地避難的人員各種協助則是道義上的考量。

銀時逐一將現場的人分類，命組員接手後續，很快只剩下逗留在屍體處的宗理和目黑，他預備等眾人離開才和桐山等人商討如何處理馬尾青年。

 

無視目黑一直要求要以逃難為名行蜜月旅之實的撒嬌行為，三兩句命她先回貨車上等待，選擇滯留原地而留到最後的宗理雙手持於胸前，面無表情地在銀時走近他身邊時提問。  
「這些人原本要暗殺的對象......  
與先前將軍居城遇襲還有終端站內的叛亂份子有關連嗎？」

 

解說過程中，銀時刻意不提及該組織涉及的案件，一般人不熟悉真選組的工作範疇故很容易接受說詞而被打發。  
如今宗理明顯以知情人的身份發言，不由得讓銀時警戒起來。

「不論是幕府對外的正式報告或媒體報導都沒有證據可讓您導出此推論。  
若非您聯想力過人，即是有情報來源，可否請您說明是何者？」

 

「你大概聽目黑說我曾是幕府的御用繪師，現在退休了，這只是幕府內一些交情好的大人們在茶餘飯後的閒聊內容，如此而已。」  
相較於銀時的敵意，宗理擺出了"不用那麼緊張"的表情，搓了搓手心進行解釋，  
「至於你們意外逮捕到的主使橘智名，當年他還是老中跟前的紅人時我見過幾次，那時他的藝名是立華吧？  
真沒想到說退隱養生去了的傢伙竟然會幹出這麼驚天動地的事。」

 

銀時不由得暗暗倒抽一口氣，宗理的一席話內湧進的訊息量意外的大。  
就銀時所知，由於認識橘智名 － 也就是"藝術家" － 的人多在幕府位居要職，他們各懷鬼胎的算計使得調查窒礙難行。  
如今身邊可能就有貴重的消息來源令他不禁心跳加速。  
「請問您願意提供對他的分析或見解嗎？  
不論是多麼細微都可能有助於早日破案。」

「再怎說都是十年以上的事情、哪記得了！  
十年一個人都可以改頭換面了～」  
宗理反覆摸著過短的鬍鬚，臉上不耐更加深刻，瞟了銀時一眼語氣又緩下，  
「看你這樣，想必在其他大人那邊也問不出什麼而著急吧？  
不然把聯絡方法留著，這幾天我若想起什麼再通知你。」

 

即便心急，現下也只有這種折衷法，銀時明白宗理不是那種逼迫就會開口的人，交換了手機號碼之後讓組員護送宗理離去。

精神上的疲憊超越了肉體感受到的遲緩，但銀時明白在外人面前自己是一刻都不能懈怠。吞忍下一口氣，走向餘下的三人之際瞥了一眼茶室懸掛的時鐘 － 指針已過午夜，然最棘手的一環才剛要開始處理。

 

「現在怎樣？他還想鬧事嗎？」

「不、情況有點微妙，坦白說這邊也有點苦惱，銀...白血球王先生希望我們怎麼做？」  
接受了銀時的說法而努力改變對銀時的稱呼，一直是解說役的錦生嘴上說苦惱歸苦惱，眼裡飄過"不愧是我的桐山"的驕傲光彩可是閃耀無比的。

在銀時聯繫錦生之前，名為真谷的馬尾青年在文海診療中轉醒，當他誤以為文海要對他不利時，是桐山出面制服了他。嚷著自己受到前一個對手的藥物影響而不服結果，真谷再度嘗試逃脫時照樣被桐山打倒在地。

明白這回真的遇上值得一戰的好對手，真谷當場表明願意與警方合作，只要桐山承諾日後與他堂正對決。

 

「這種單細胞生物怎麼會來做殺手？」  
原以為土方留他活口是想留一個情報源，如今卻覺得並非如此單純。  
至於得知緩和劑是用在真谷身上，多少減輕銀時內心對土方身體的擔憂。

「他強調自己不殺人的，只是聽說這趟委託可以遇到高手對戰才加入。」  
錦生補充真谷應是幫派份子，身上的刺青可證明其說詞不假。  
「還有個聽起來煞有其事的外號，"嶋木的野犬"？」

「稱號怎樣都無所謂，他願意合作的話更好。  
我需要他聯絡雇主，最好能引他們出來，在交易時一網打盡。」  
在錦生說出稱號後，桐山微皺起眉間似在思考什麼，但銀時沒心情理會。  
甚至差點被撩起吐嘈神經，他得努力收斂了才把正經的字句吐出來，  
「若途中他又想逃跑...能否請桐山君這幾天協助真選組直到交易完成？」

 

逕自思考中的桐山全然沒有反應，以致一會兒才被錦生的提醒下回應，  
「這一切看風間老爹的指示。」

 

銀時幾乎都忘記還有這位始終沒對話到的人物在場：年約50代面色嚴肅體態精壯的大叔。他是錦生和桐山的監護人，也是鎮上數一數二的實力者。  
通常與此類人士打交道都得先博取對方好感，銀時明白在鎮上鬧出如此大亂子的自己已位居下風，若要繼續求取協助恐怕不是那麼容易。

正琢磨如何開口，長者沈厚的嗓音先突破寂靜，問的卻不是預期中的問題。

 

「松平公近來可安好？」  
「欸？是！他老人家硬朗得很，精神跟槍法都還是好得讓我們吃不消。  
這次也多虧松平公頂住上面不少壓力，才讓我們多有些辦案的餘裕。」  
銀時巧妙地揉合從大猩猩和戀人那邊提過的事蹟，儘量狀似乖巧地回話。

 

風間老爹點了點頭，期許的眼神落在桐山身上，令他不自覺地站得更直挺。  
「桐山你就看他們要怎麼做，要儘量配合直到事件落幕。  
當年我欠松平公一個恩情，現在終於能以此回報，也算了結一樁心願。」

 

沒預料到的好運卸除了原以為的障礙，當場協議的結果是桐山跟銀時進大江戶佈局後續，錦生則留守鎮上以免有其他事件發生。  
在長者離去前銀時承諾會幫忙帶問候給松平公，送行時的一鞠躬裡除了是身為白血球王應給予禮數之外，也包含銀時自己由衷的感謝。

 

吩咐組員協助桐山處理好個人事務以準備進京，並再次確認連組員都不知曉真谷的存在，銀時對外宣稱需獨處一段時間，實則是要與真谷進行協議。

「再來就看能跟這頭野犬合作到什麼地步了。」  
握上略冰冷的金屬手把，銀時搖晃又不小心昏沈起來的腦袋，迎接下一場腦力戰。


	20. 倒數歸零 05

「代理副長請上車，您辛苦了！等等您可以在路上休息一下...」  
「不！把筆電拿來，我要在車上把案件報告打完。  
另外叫人把小白二代的資料室清出來給我當辦公室，今後沒有我的命令不許任何人進出那裡。」

 

對他人下達指令對現在的銀時來說是相當陌生的事情，白夜叉時期遠得像是上輩子，然就連那時他對周遭的人都還是"同伴"的態度，而非"屬下"。

車上只有原田和山崎讓他安定不少，幾經斟酌他決定讓山崎知曉真谷的存在和桐山的特別配置，並要求他協同小玉成為聯繫管道。

根據真谷的說法，對外聯繫均是由佐川進行。按照預定若任務成功，會由他聯絡報社登出某則分類廣告，藉以通知雇主付清款項。  
此種作法與之前土方拼命要傳達的訊息"分類廣告"不謀而合，而若要引出雇主就得在付款程序上做手腳。  
欲不讓雇主一方起疑就得讓真谷的行程照舊，隔日回到藏身所進行後續。但若真谷有其他企圖，此舉將會令一同行動的桐山身處險境。

 

「除去那個可能會來清掃你的組織，把你的存在公開的話，我相信真選組裡想要你的命的人也是一堆。  
其實連我都不確定想不想讓你活命到最後。」

稍早在茶室內與真谷談判時，銀時不由得拋出這句，連同他顯而易見的怒意，來終止對方那不知好歹的爽朗笑容。  
問清真谷和他伙伴與土方的打鬥過程，縱使明白真谷並未對土方造成致命傷即被打倒，卻難免會因為他是倖存者而遷怒。

 

「那麼公正的第三地...好吧！  
也不是那麼公正，但至少是個中間地帶。」  
深知眼前的男人絕非好惹的人物，真谷認真思考後提及他在大江戶內有個警察分局可以運用關係去"借住"幾晚 — 他跟之前的伙伴西島也會偶爾犯點小罪以進牢內"度假"幾天。  
「看守的貝利老爹是我的舊識，我信得過他。」

 

迫於沒有其他選擇，在桐山的首肯下銀時只得同意這個作法，桐山並表示會注意自己的安危，不需銀時分神擔心。  
約定好暗號、聯繫時機等計畫細節，讓桐山和真谷先行出發，銀時留下監督真選組將所有的證據都裝箱、確認無遺漏才啟程返回。

 

「代理副長.....若萬事屋的新八和神樂要求聯繫老闆的話，該怎回覆？」  
銀時手上打著的報告更新是即時的，山崎看著手機螢幕上跳動著一排排令他膽戰心驚接收不能的文字，渾沌的腦袋只很直覺地挑出認為棘手的部分來處理。

 

銀時送出的報告內闡明土方死於爆炸，屍體被炸成碎片且燒毀無法辨識；其保護者坂田銀時在追擊兇手，並將他們繩之以法之後因傷重送醫，經搶救後暫無生命危險。  
嫌犯的屍體、所持物品、武器、現場照片以及證人的說詞在收集完畢後，一併送回大江戶屯所，以備進一步化驗或追查線索。

 

「轉告他們萬事屋老闆需要絕對靜養，不能打擾。  
白血球王這邊必須專心辦案不見客。」

銀時頭也不抬的即答，手指的敲打工作亦完全無停頓。  
語氣裡透出的紮實冷酷令山崎不自主地打了冷顫，他與原田交換了眼神，決定暫時將所有的疑慮扼殺在心中。

 

畢竟，在屯所裡看到相同的報告而有權要求銀時解釋的人，  
屆時絕對會等在門口。

 

************************************************************

 

對屯所來說又延續了一個不眠之夜：重要主嫌自首的審訊、線索查證和預備轉送；新案件逮捕進來的嫌犯、證據整理，以及讓眾人心情籠罩在陰霾之中的不祥謠言。

 

銀時一行約末是破曉時分才駛進大門，趁著風雨減弱，他直接在庭院將工作分派出去，並以代理副長的職權將人員重新分組。之後下小白二代所在的地下室，以開早餐會的形式向近藤報告。

有幸瞥見他的隊員都說「沒有看過臉色如此凝重的小白，肯定出大事了」，然而知悉真相的幾位都明白差的不是臉色，在那死魚眼之下是座隨時一觸即發的活火山。

 

白血球王過往幾度於真選組實習時提出建議，將原為紙本檔案存放室改建為屯所主電腦的電腦室，用於存放電子化資料及構築屯所的防護網。原已不寬敞的空間如今依據銀時命令搬來長沙發和辦公桌椅顯得更為擁擠。  
一份以成年男子來說份量稍嫌多的豐盛餐食則被放置於茶几上，是近藤派人送進來的。

 

小白二代的大螢幕上跑滿了幾日來眾人整理出來的各種資料、監視紀錄以及相關新聞彙整足以讓人看得胃痛。

 

在此折騰了大半夜的近藤同樣沒有胃口，但他勉強打起精神催促銀時得現在就抓緊機會補充營養，因為外人所知的白血球王幾乎不需飲食。  
彷彿很聽話的銀時機械般的進食動作看在近藤眼裡格外緩慢，分秒消磨掉近藤壓抑到極限的耐性，他終究按捺不住而發問。

 

「萬事屋...你還好嗎？」  
「局長對報告內容有什麼疑問？」  
「不！不是這樣！  
我問你好不好是......我、我想知道......」

 

儘管回應速度不疾不徐，卻幾乎如同防禦般的反問，以及銀時並沒有慣性稱呼自己為大猩猩這幾點，都讓近藤明瞭眼前的男人此刻的"不正常"。  
那眼神明確拒人千里之外且不容質疑，除了沒有嘴硬瞎掰一個完全能輕易揭穿的藉口以外，不自覺打住的近藤此刻才驚覺銀時與土方的相似度。

 

銀時慢條斯理地用餐巾擦了嘴邊，眼裡濃厚的諷刺意味無聲地回敬提出蠢問題的近藤。  
「除了我沒有受重傷的事實，你質疑我寫的報告內容？」

一字一頓，銀時的提問也絲毫不減反擊的力道，幾乎是平板無起伏的語調，以委婉的方式譴責近藤想聽"真相"的要求是何等殘忍。

 

「......我是不願相信。」  
近藤苦笑，覺得又嗅到那日在古井前的硝煙味。  
難以接受不遠的十幾天前才嚐過的絕望滋味竟然又捲土重來。  
當時面前這位倔得不肯輕易相信所見所聞的人，親手為土方帶回了生機；如今同一個男人卻以斬釘截鐵的態度和寫下的白紙黑字自根本擊碎希望。

銀時冷著臉站起，從外套口袋摸出張字跡潦草的紙條遞過去，上頭是幾條要近藤配合演出的注意事項，最後一排字則是"閱閉即焚"。  
近藤雖然低頭狀似看、念了好幾遍，從他的表情銀時明瞭效果不彰。  
紙條在他的握力下捏成了碎片，散落到地板上。

 

「這可由不得你任性的，大猩猩。  
再來要做的還很多，那些非你不可的事。」  
眼見近藤喪失站立的氣力，滑進了小白二代控制台的椅子也要坐不住，銀時只得順勢推他坐好，語氣略微放軟了。

 

「十四總說你能收服任何人的心，每次重要演講交給你就行，現在更是得仰賴你的長才。  
你得對組內發表演說，告訴組員現在是關鍵時刻，要求他們化悲憤為力量什麼的說得好聽些，別讓他們想東想西；  
你得頂住那些煩人的高官給你的壓力、不讓喪氣的消息傳出免得打亂辦案節奏和士氣，直到把主謀者和他的同夥一網打盡做個漂亮的結案。  
堅守局長的本分，這才是你身為真選組的靈魂在關鍵時刻該做的事。」

 

這番如同揣摩過土方平日語氣而說出來的話，令近藤招架不住、立即放聲大哭了起來，從跡象看來完全是鼻涕星人再度降臨的前奏，銀時不動聲色地繞過茶几回到辦公桌後免得被突然的猩抱襲擊。

 

也是離那震耳欲聾的哭聲遠一些，才察覺房間入口處的震動：有人正毫不在乎打破銀時下的禁令，以驚人氣勢踏著階梯下來。  
門外吉米無用的阻止言語清晰可聞之際，電子鎖的自動門也被嫌它動太慢的人以手推開，險些直接故障。

 

「沖田隊長...」  
「總悟？...」

 

對於被交代守住的防線如此輕易被突破，山崎一臉的尷尬在確認近藤的哭臉後瞬間消失，機靈的他隨即按下門邊的密碼令其確實鎖住。

 

闖入的沖田維持一貫的無表情 — 儘管在目光瞥向近藤後明顯動搖 — 但他無視這位哭得傷心的大哥，毫不客氣地筆直走向桌後的銀時，一副興師問罪的模樣。

 

「為什麼老闆會讓這種事發生？  
保護他是老闆主動接下的委託，更是老闆的根本目的，不是嗎？」  
疾言厲色的逼問不僅讓房內隱約震動起來，也足以使其他人在震懾之餘，遺漏那句尾音的微顫。

銀時絲毫沒有被他咄咄逼人的氣勢壓制，冷淡到幾近陌生的眼神俯視著沖田，如同在跟不相干的路人對話。  
「你到底想問什麼？」

似是被這番過度置身至外的拆招話語真的激怒，沖田一步踏前，伸手猛揪銀時的領巾，但此舉並未能使銀時移動半分，他不禁怒吼道，  
「我是在問你土方那混蛋真的死了嗎？」

 

「總悟！別說了！他...」  
直覺上想要制止自家人怪罪銀時，然近藤一時無語。  
那句「萬事屋應該是那個最痛苦的人」完全說不出口，嗆在胸口成為一股難以排解的壓力，連關切他人都成為奢侈的重擔。

銀時的表情不論在沖田動手前或後都沒有變動過，他甚至沒有眨過眼，夕色眼瞳裡曾有的光彩如今全數沈進了深不見底的泥沼裡。

 

沖田沈默下來瞪視著他，直到探見銀時眼底的悲憤和虛無，漫無邊際。

 

「我明白了。」  
過於輕巧的乾脆宣言，收回手的動作也同等俐落。  
沖田轉身，對近藤只有一句「放棄吧近藤老大，你問不出什麼的」，並無其他關心之語，以眼神命令走廊上擋路的山崎再度開啟電子鎖。

「我回房休息，晚餐前不要找我。」  
拋下這句後即消失在眾人的視線之中，一如這來去倉促的暴風雨。

 

「山崎，送局長上去休息，讓組員確實遵循我之前的分組輪班。  
通知日組下午四時在道場集合，局長有要事宣布；夜組由我負責，七時在食堂。  
除此之外嚴禁組員進行非勤務需要的對談，違者切腹。  
從現在起到下午茶時間只有小玉能聯繫我，其他打攪者切腹。」

 

面對明確的命令內容且未加思索地遵守，是長年被土方如此訓練的山崎十分熟悉的行事方式。他還無法接受驟失長官的事實，如今見銀時連下令的方式都與土方如出一轍，更使他五味雜陳。

 

「是，代理副長。」  
但這位向來聒噪到被長官嫌棄的真選組監察無異議地應諾了，扶起近藤時還順著職業習慣變出一疊衛生紙。  
他無聲地接下，將它瞬間化為數個骯髒的紙團，投入山崎變出的垃圾袋。

從通道到門口僅僅是不到十公尺的距離，真選組局長終是抹乾了臉，在門前挺直背脊，欲輸入密碼的手遲遲不肯按下。

他靜等了一會兒，才讓聲音不再顫抖得過份。

 

「以前說你跟十四很像的話大多是說著玩的，現在我感受到了，你們真的很相像。  
真選組也許失去一把劍，但因為十四讓你能在這裡，像是他從未離開......  
我、我很幸運，有你們這樣的弟弟幫我......謝謝。」

吸了幾下鼻子才終於把話說完，近藤抿緊了唇，嘴角的微揚和竭力吞忍回去的眼淚是對銀時的肯定。

 

銀時沈默地目送兩人離開，確認電子鎖再度啟動，關掉螢幕和大燈，僅留桌上的小檯燈，小白二代和空調的規律運轉聲讓銀時完全鬆懈下來。

 

久違的獨處寧靜，超過12小時的大起大落已讓他累得不想移動，即使這沙發他完全躺不習慣。

 

然後，他掏出懷裡的公務手機，指腹在外殼的金色紋路上磨蹭了幾回才打開盒蓋，將那則忽略了數小時的簡訊點開來。

 

— 睡美人順利沈入夢鄉。

 

陌生的號碼傳來彷如童話般沒頭沒尾的句子，是約定好的暗號。  
銀時吐出長長的一口氣，在意識消失前慢慢將累積的擔憂、不安、焦慮都驅趕出來。

「再等一下，阿銀我一定會回到十四身邊的。」


	21. 倒數歸零 06

「我還在想何時有機會見到您，我們統領可是對您一直讚譽有加。」

甫走進偵訊室即被對方搶了先機開口，在一般場合下會令人不悅，銀時對於這種程度的挑撥，僅是微挑起眉即刻回擊。  
「那可真是榮幸，我們這邊對您也是念念不忘，"生意人"織田先生。」

 

在他投案前，真選組內僅能依據土方帶出的訊息和代號來稱呼這號人物，何況土方並不擅長人物速寫，幫助有限。  
如今本人現身，從外表上的氣勢可也襯得上他本名上的顯赫先祖。  
比起髮型鬍鬚或眼鏡小配件等這類可以任意改變的部分，類似藝術家的從容、眼裡透露出的精明和狡獪，用詞的拘謹習慣倒都符合土方描述。

 

「針對這點我也提出更正了，"生意人"這稱號真的不適合我。」  
織田晃動被銬於桌的雙手，讓銀時看清他手上唯有練劍之人才有的老繭。  
根據其他先行審訊的人整理的資料，此人其實是道場出身，只是兼管帳務。  
澡堂、毛巾工廠和終端站的建商算是他本家的關係企業，這解釋了他為何能調動該處人員及進行佈局，也造成他是"生意人"的假象。

 

「以副長大人當時的狀況能記得那麼多細節雖是了不起，但僅憑藉一人的說詞來決定偵辦方向，是會出現盲點的。」  
乍聽之下是無法反駁的說法，看著那張臉上透露出的一絲輕蔑還是足以抵銷其原先所想表達的中肯之意。

 

面對諸多案件相關的詢問，織田的表現與藝術家頗一致：儘管態度狀似合作以爭取減刑機會，卻也隱約感受到他們的答案在刻意導引偵辦方向。  
被眾人關注的投案理由是「身為大弟子想追隨自家老大到最後」，一般而言是不會質疑的動機，然就是這點讓銀時未被他說服。

 

因為就在偵訊前稍早，宗理將他能記得的橘智名相關情報，包括他身邊親近者的印象描述文字，及一張"大弟子"的不確定畫像傳給了銀時。  
銀時在實際看到織田之前反覆將畫像牢記以預備做比對，但他明白即便最後判別真是不同人，也無法證實或駁斥對方與"生意人"之間的關連。

「既然您都要自首了，為何仍派人去暗殺我們副長？」  
該要上呈將軍的情報其他人都問得差不多，銀時並不像是近藤等人有公差在身，他只在乎自己耿耿於懷的問題有無解答。  
銀時原以為得使勁氣力才能壓抑自己不對這個屢次欲害死戀人的主謀者動手，可直覺就是告訴他"生意人另有其人"。

 

織田的表情一轉遺憾，表明他與此事無關。  
自終端站的計畫失敗後，主要幹部做鳥獸散，而他一直忙於策劃藝術家的逃脫，故此案應是由道場一方的倖存者懷恨所致。  
天外道場的負責人至今仍未落網，多少為他的發言背書。

「即便不算上這次，前兩次您也處心積慮要置副長於死地。  
若非幕府跟我們要人，身為真選組一員實在無法原諒您從這裡活著出去。」  
在他人面前 — 特別是敵方 — 讓白血球王展露出情感是件很危險的事，念及這可能是最後一次與織田談話，銀時仍是忍不住地想將這份殺意讓對方稍微感受一下。

 

「......我明白這之間的諷刺感，若當初他們能確實執行我交予的命令，  
就不會有後頭那麼多風波了。」

 

身為武人的織田自然感受到面前的人所散發的威脅，斟酌後說出口的話也正如同他的字面意義：諷刺。  
若土方沒有活過那晚，現在局面的確大不相同。

 

「那等您到了底下見到那些"不聽話的部下們"，請務必幫我轉達謝意。」  
在偵訊結束前拋下這句，銀時並不想跟沒有妥協餘地的人繼續耗下去，何況他們的命運早已被幕府決定。  
不論眼前的人在言論上如何佔上風，他們所要面對的刑罰是一點都不會少的，銀時冷硬的語調提醒了織田這點，令他微微收斂了莫名的游刃有餘。

 

銀時注意到每回他提起橘智名，都能在織田眼裡看到那份毫不掩飾的驕傲。  
他完全不認為所作所為有任何偏差更遑論錯誤，談吐間也時刻壓抑不住理念的闡揚，一如所有虔誠的信徒。

 

然織田時而忘記"統領"的稱呼 — 在土方報告裡"生意人"從不曾如此 — 而是以"老師"來稱呼時更是無意間掀起他內心的波瀾。

 

他也曾一度認為"老師"是正確的，  
錯的是這個幕府、這個世界，最後等到的是老師人頭落地.....

 

 

「小白，你的看法如何？」

近藤狀似正常的提問把銀時飄遠的神識喚回，這才想起還在有閒雜人等的幹部會議上。裝作剛剛的無反應乃因進行精密思考，抓回白血球王慣有的語氣後才緩緩回話，  
「是、局長。我認為他很聰明，雖然人在我們手上，除了證實過往部分推論以外，對於最直接不利於他的罪責都推得一乾二淨。  
或許是估量我們在轉送他進巖獄島之前，也無法將道場那些人全數緝捕到案來跟他對質，才如此有把握。」

 

近藤的目光在銀時身上稍多停留，判定他應該還沒從疲勞中恢復，便點頭順口吩咐其他幹部繼續追查先前留下的線索，草草宣布會議解散。

 

「轉送織田至巖獄島的警備工作可以交給你吧？  
看上面的意思可能明天就......」

 

「你能多拖一點時間嗎？」  
尚未走回地下室，銀時便已在路上將白血球王的偽裝給脫了一半：臉上的不耐已如脫韁野馬般的掃射到近藤身上。

 

「你打算追捕到其他人一起轉送？」  
每一回押解犯人人選均是隊長級別的，若要分多次運送，近藤認為會拖累搜索進度，於是在聽到銀時的提案時便立即思索對上面大老們的說詞。

「在離開鎮上前我安排了伏兵，可能要過幾天才有效用。  
細節目前還不能透露，但若情況改變，屆時我會需要真選組介入。」  
疲乏的腦袋裡始終留著這一條線索沒放，也是不確定性最高的一條路，銀時並不喜歡這種感覺，但眼下唯一可能的突破就剩下它了。

 

沒料到銀時不是單純追捕竟還留有一手，就算不能得知細節，近藤仍一下子笑開了、大力拍上銀時的肩表示會全力支持，  
「將軍的指示我不見得能改變，但我會嘗試說服上面聽我的。  
沒問題！你就放心去做吧！」

過份開朗的語氣乍聽之下毫無破綻，近藤表現得彷彿真的聽從銀時的勸言振作起來，在眾人面前他依舊是精神象徵。  
但就在轉身離開之際，銀時隱約聽到他把鼻涕星人吸回去的聲音。

 

「您晚上打算怎麼做呢？」  
完成銀時的指示進行佈局後在地下室戰戰兢兢地等候發落，向來會自動作文的山崎這回可是一個大氣都不敢喘的奮力收住各種想像。  
他和原田一樣被要求對銀時上傳的報告細節隻字不提，所幸有權限能閱覽內部報告的人也不多，要掩飾並不難。

 

「跟猩猩一樣發個賺人熱淚的演說，多加上幾張火燒現場的照片，看現場反應抓人。」  
事到如今，銀時相信內賊一定被組織賦予"確認土方已死"的任務，而歷經前幾次被耍的經驗這回肯定會格外小心求證。  
於是只能在特定場合放出誘餌，賭上自己的火眼金睛等待對方上鉤。

 

「若您順利抓到那個人，之後呢？」山崎臉色益發沈了下來。  
在協助鎖定可能的內賊對象時，他不斷告訴自己不能露出馬腳以免破壞大局；當進展到得收網面對罪魁禍首時，他不知該怎麼拿捏態度。

 

「若能抓到他，分析他的出身、背景就有機會把他背後的人一網打盡，我不會多做什麼。畢竟該制裁他的人不是我，應該是土...」  
末尾斷得很突然，銀時如同咬到舌頭般的重咬下唇，彷彿說錯話的懊悔神情，微妙地讓山崎誤解了他止住的原因。

 

抓捕內賊的行動保密程度之高，實際執行者只有銀時、原田和他自己。

山崎原以為是基於不能打草驚蛇的原則，實情更可能是現下真選組內因土方之死而衍生的復仇氣氛相當濃厚，在能引出幕後主使之前可不能讓內賊被怒氣爆滿的傢伙給擰斷脖子。

 

一念及此，山崎對於銀時在此刻給予自己的信任有了全新認知。

 

「好！我會準備好屯所內的單人禁閉室，等候發落。」  
或者該說，直到這些人終於理好了自己的心情。

 

 

「啊～準備最黑暗最偏僻的一間......讓他喊破喉嚨都不會有人聽到。」

 

然而聽到銀時以再正經不能的口吻說出堪稱恐怖話語，山崎覺得自己又小看了眼前這位爆發起來不亞於惡鬼的男人。


	22. 倒數歸零 07

「喂喂真琴你又要去上廁所？到底偷吃了什麼啦真是的！」  
「抱歉抱歉！再幫我擋一會，我安撫完腸胃馬上回來！」

年輕隊員有說有笑，暫時從勤務中脫身，輕巧跳上走廊卻沒有如他所說走往廁所的方向。狀似隨意伸個懶腰卻伺機左右張望確認無人注意，再溜入庭園樹叢，移動到更偏僻的角落蹲下，掏出手機便是一陣疾速敲打。

不一會兒文字附照片的訊息進了傳送欄，「好、這樣應該......咦？」

 

原以為能順利發出訊息，卻反覆敗在"傳送失敗"的迴圈裡。  
青年真琴試了一兩次認定是訊號太弱，正想要站起換位置時，赫然被自己肩膀上一股不應有的沈重止住意圖。他微微偏頭，發現是把在無月之夜內仍可被其白森森的光芒閃到扎眼的利刃。

 

「局中法度第十七條追加條款：在勤務時間擅離職守使用私人手機者，一律切腹！」

背後飄出一個咬字極重的陰沈男聲，火山爆發的低吼嚇得真琴不敢回頭。  
能夠如此準確背誦出那些落落長的繁瑣條文並加以制裁的，全屯所內只有一人，但那人理應已命喪黃泉。

 

被現實和既定認知衝擊到，真琴手忙腳亂地向前爬了幾步，被小腿上突如其來的蠻橫力道踩踏得不能動彈，他不敢叫痛，僅是抱頭縮在地上，反覆小聲嚷著「不不不不不、不可能！！您明明...」

 

「再看到我難道不該很高興才對？  
不久前你不是還搶接我的電話、極盡諂媚能事、對我噓寒問暖好問出我的所在地？」  
持刀的男子獰笑，與夜色同樣深邃的制服、髮色及他鬼氣全開的態勢，完全不容人質疑他的身份。

 

「嗚啊啊、那、那是...不！」  
微弱的悲鳴在任何人注意到之前便被人拖往屯所更為黑暗的一角。

 

審問沒持續多久，首要證物手機直送白血球王和小白二代分析之後就大致底定。通訊紀錄和暗號簡訊發出時間大致吻合事件的發生順序，內容則經分析屬於同類的暗號系統。來向銀時報告的山崎說話速度特別慢，雖是協同抓到了組內的心腹大患，他全然高興不起來。

真琴入隊超過一年，由於處事圓滑個性討喜，與同僚私交不錯。  
他更曾是大江戶禁煙時期，土方為數不多的菸友。  
比起其他避之唯恐不及的隊員，土方的確可能會對真琴更不設防。  
就算直覺想為真琴辯護，從他身上搜出的罪證確鑿，除了消化事實以外別無他法。

 

「沒想到竟然是我隊上的...  
我、我該怎麼跟副長交代才好......」  
在一旁對於自己的識人不清，愧疚得想把水泥牆用頭撞出凹洞的是原田。  
真琴隸屬他的十番隊，自家出叛徒對他來說是不可原諒的。

 

「別想那麼遠！把他關進剛驗收完成的單人禁閉室，設定監控和自動餵食，好好看著可別讓他死了。」  
現在還不能放任能做事的人深陷於自責中，銀時疾言厲色地以物理拍打的方式止住喃喃自語不停的原田，要他回神、吩咐他必須編出不讓人起疑的理由來處理真琴的"消失"。

銀時遣退他前再三叮嚀此事不能讓任何其他人知道，甚至連近藤都不行。  
「我們還有更重要的事情要做，秋後算帳要等人全部抓到再說！」

 

從知曉內賊仍存在于真選組，銀時便不停苦思要如何揪出此人。  
欺敵之前得先讓自己人都陷進去，於是安排人員分組，在近藤對日組發表演說同時，小白二代開始封鎖屯所全區對外通訊網絡：只要範圍內的對外通話或簡訊均能攔截和進行過濾分析，在非常時期唯有如此才能確保訊息無法任意流出。

 

銀時晚上以白血球王名義對夜組組員發表演說並放出特定消息為餌，山崎則在小白二代的螢幕前以內部監視器觀察組員的行動，尤其是曾經接過土方電話的幾位。

嫌疑較輕被歸在日組的幾位當晚都沒有異常舉動，夜組關注的幾位也是同等乖巧，直到咬上餌食的真琴終於冒險脫離崗位傳訊，內賊是誰由此一槌敲定。看到銀時戴上假髮將自家副長模仿得維妙維肖，一瞬給了"副長還活著！"的美好錯覺，但清醒之後的空虛也是加倍奉還的。

好不容易取得敵方聯繫的工具和管道、安置完棘手的囚犯，山崎對下一步該如何走感到相當不安。他心情複雜地看向正肆無忌憚用家庭號草莓牛奶補充糖份的銀時，在他的記憶裡萬事屋老闆從來不是以腦力見長的人物。

 

然而過往好幾次，身為真選組頭腦的自家副長卻很信任、甚至仰賴這個被他本人叨唸過"不可靠的笨自然捲"的人出主意。

 

「小白，被攔截的那封短訊可以解讀成"土方確認已死"嗎？」  
銀時手指一揮，在大螢幕上叫出白血球王的通訊視窗。

 

「是的，根據已解讀的暗號系統有81％的可能性。」  
「好！把它發出去。」  
隨手將真琴的手機拋丟給山崎，他手忙腳亂地接下，深怕摔爛重要證物。

 

「代理副長？！」  
山崎驚叫，銀時的命令似乎與之前的防堵策略背道而馳。

 

「老是挨打可不行！再來該我們主動了！」  
銀時一口氣將草莓牛奶喝得一滴不剩，隨手將空瓶塞上沙發一角，這才繞到辦公桌後把神室村的報告調出來。

 

這一急起來就亂丟東西的習慣怎麼跟副長如出一轍？  
山崎偷偷感嘆，嘴上仍未忘職責。  
「出擊？可是小白不是說無法憑藉簡訊追查收信方的身份或所在位置？」

「吉米你忘了？我在神室村留的伏兵就是在等這一刻！」  
強行灌入胃裡的正能量終於起點作用，讓事情走向慢慢朝自己所願前進，令銀時心裡略舒坦些。  
「通知真谷讓他密切注意原本跟雇主的聯絡管道，看情況讓他在後續交易時擔當誘餌。」

 

「用後續交易引出敵人......原來如此！」  
過去24小時發生的事太多太突然，現在才把一切聯想起來的山崎不禁發出讚嘆，  
「所以當初追擊中的您是已經想到這一步，才沒當場把真谷殺了，選擇另外處理，不交給真選組免得被妨害，然後還能說服他倒戈？  
您真是太厲害了！」

 

「嘛......他那時是、最後一個。  
嗯，還好忍住了。」  
山崎毫不掩飾的敬佩，反讓銀時想起在正式報告中打倒殺手的人是自己。  
驚覺差點不小心透露出"事實"，只得隨便敷衍過去，以"要抓緊時間補眠"為由打發走他。

 

得披著正經外皮，不斷以謊圓謊的日子比想像中還難熬。  
關燈又一次在不舒服的沙發睡下的銀時，內心無比渴望著能夠迎接真相、迎接土方回歸的那一天到來。

 

「一個草莓蛋糕、兩個草莓蛋糕......」  
於是用起了老方法來哄自己入睡，閉起眼在心中描繪出喜歡的蛋糕型態，任意在其上加入愛吃的佐料，用虛擬糖份來祈求能做個好夢。

 

數著數著到了終於不在意是選藍莓好還是彩虹棉花糖之時，  
意識卻沒有沈入深眠，掉出了黑暗的盡頭。

 

於不安和疑惑間睜眼，所見的是一片橘色的祥和。  
銀時不是第一次看到此景，卻每回都希望是最後一次。

 

「怎麼又到了這裡？」

一望無際比身高的野草、沒有溫度的夕陽，以及坐在大石上，縮著身體抵禦冷冽晚風，緊抱住後來知道為遺物的真刀的那個幼年自己。  
這夢裡的他總是定定望著某條小徑的方向，眼裡還抱著希望。

 

銀時至今依舊清晰記得真刀壓在肩上的沈重感，飢腸轆轆卻不願把大人留下的食物吃完，只因那是難得一次大人買給自己的零食。

 

銀時記得在荒野中把餓到不能動彈的自己撿回家的那個男子和他妻子的面容，也記得他們在聽到自己報上姓氏後竊竊私語的為難表情，卻完全不記得那應該是"父親"的面容。

 

「銀時在這裡乖乖等，不要亂跑。」

 

在心中，稱呼那人為"大人"變成一種心照不宣的慣例。  
被拋棄的原因，儘管在懂事後才稍能理解大人的身不由己，也無濟於事。  
為了理想奉獻一切的人是不會回來的，自己還活著只是因為大人沒勇氣多拉一個小墊背罷了！

 

那時自己相信大人說的故事，呆呆在原地等了幾天，直到被人救走後都還相信大人會回來迎接。  
逃到街上被大姊姊們輪流收養，在她們柔性勸導下也逐漸明白那是"不可能的事情"而將希望埋入內心深處。

學會不提起、不在意，到似是終於能完全拋諸腦後，同樣的事情又發生在松陽老師身上。

 

這回老師編織出的故事更迷人、更為"真實"，令自己願意再天真一回，相信大人「會回歸」的承諾，然而延長的戰線和更為慘烈的結果將這份承諾沖刷得無影無蹤。

 

成年之後被更可怕的夢魘糾纏使這夢境少了些嚇人要素，但它不需要妖魔鬼怪總是能把心情弄得最糟。

 

原來那個弱小、無力還總是寄託著希望甚至奇蹟的自己，一直都存在嗎？

 

 

銀時自嘲地笑了。  
這種想法在歷經大江戶多少大風大浪的比對之下近乎荒謬。

 

想證實已經變得堅強，銀時欲走過去打算說上幾句俏皮話給自己打氣時，如同感應到有人接近，銀髮孩子突然轉頭，以稚嫩但堅定的童音，說出足以將意識重擊出去的話語。

 

「你會回到這裡，是因為你太貪心了。」


	23. 倒數歸零 08

「代理副長，這些是小白的分析資料，他等等會跟您報告。  
還有、小玉小姐剛送來了您的委託物。」

 

大清早與意中人見面讓山崎放鬆了一直以來的緊繃，除此之外他的黑眼圈凸顯這兩日近乎無眠的事實，銀時不禁提醒他該切實遵守輪班制。

 

「欸！謝謝代理副長的關心。」  
與其說是忙到不能睡，更接近的是不知如何入睡，也許是因為還抱持"撐過艱苦才睡，醒來時便能是一場夢"的微薄希望。

 

然當面對銀時以嚴厲的語氣數落「這不是關心！是要你在關鍵時刻別給我倒下去！」，山崎不若平日的即時應諾，而是噗哧地笑了出來，沒幾下演變為笑聲與眼淚齊飛的場面。

 

「嗚嗚！對不起...哈！  
您剛這句、真的！  
太像是副長會說的了...嗚嗯！」  
狼狽地只能用衣袖抹去臉上的鼻水，真選組監察意外披露出銀時與土方的又一相似之處。

 

「......男人只有在燙直髮燙壞時才能哭。」  
沒料到又被他人揪起"土方不在身邊"的鬱悶，銀時搬出自己的名言，在不耐煩中把還沒決定要哭要笑還是睡覺的山崎轟出門外。

 

他拿起鞋盒大小的紙盒在辦公桌前開拆，順口對小白二代下聯繫指令，不一會兒大螢幕上跳出兩個對話視窗，「銀時大人，早安。」

 

「小玉，你確認源外老爹沒有在這上面亂加上不必要的機能？  
我可不要話講到一半噴出醬油。」  
從委託製作的特殊防風眼鏡外觀上看不出任何可疑之處，搖晃也沒有感受到液體的滑動，但銀時絲毫不敢大意。

 

「是，已確認並無醬油拌飯的機能。取而代之的是若系統察覺您有流淚反應，將會協助噴出機油來做掩飾的機能。」  
小玉以安穩語調說出她認為有助於安撫銀時的事實，唯此只是反效果。

 

「不不不機油也不必了！！」  
儘管小玉補充那是為銀時特製的偽裝，且選用人體能接受的機油配方，銀時在一陣惡寒中強制小玉將該機能設定為"永不啟用"。

 

「那麼接下來為您報告真谷和桐山組的進度。」  
結束小玉的部分後，換白血球王向銀時進行簡報。

 

真谷和桐山於前一日順利入駐蒼天町警局的特別隔離牢房，真谷依約使用佐川的手機通知在報社的聯繫人登出廣告；手機內存的前幾次廣告內容已分析完畢，藉由真谷的協助，白血球王得以對近期內主要報紙分類廣告及佐川平日閱讀的報種進行過濾與交叉比對，找出可疑處及暗號模式以設法定位委託人。

 

「佐川當初的謹慎讓委託人在付款前必須親自致電的條件，給了我們追查的機會。今天早上廣告刊出後，對方應會儘速回應。」

 

「叫真谷接電話時按照計畫指定交易地點，這回絕對要一網打盡！  
你在那邊也小心、低調一點，不要被他們發現了。」

 

身在巖獄島待命的白血球王化名小栗尋，偽裝成菁英暑期見習生後長駐主控室，隨時留意送進來的重點囚犯們的一舉一動。  
獄警們因為松平的命令都不疑有他，白血球王表示在巖獄島上與同僚相處愉快，藉由日常巡邏也逐步掌握了島上的地形和器械配置，若未來局勢轉往最糟的走向時應該會有所幫助。

 

「就是因為有那份可能才讓你駐守在那裡。」  
銀時明白白血球王意指之事，這幫人早就連襲擊將軍這種死罪都已經犯了三次，劫獄這種小事應該絕對在對方的待辦事項裡。最初令白血球王留在巖獄島，而非回到大江戶來幫忙，也是為了去除後顧之憂。

 

「是！我白血球王絕對不會辜負您的期望，必然會讓那些罪人安分待著直到接受應有的制裁，以告慰土方副長的在天之靈。」

 

始終爽朗的聲音說著相當符合氣氛的話，面對這類言語，銀時總是會一瞬的不知所措。明知道土方實際上仍活著，他人左一句要為土方副長復仇，右一句要告慰土方副長在天之靈簡直刺耳得難以忍受。

 

「謝謝你小白、那邊就拜託你了！  
十四他一定會為你感到驕傲的！」  
不知何時走進地下室的近藤以他真選組大家長的身份正面回應白血球王，適時為講不出話的銀時解除窘況。

 

他來是為銀時帶早餐和慰勞用糖份補給：夏季限定全口味的哈根大使 — 由於他常為阿妙購買甜食，組員對此並不會起疑 — 小冰箱的冷凍庫被這些不速之客一下子填滿了。

冰箱保存的食物是先前帶來的午餐或晚餐卻幾乎原封不動，唯有草莓牛奶是以光速消失，近藤見狀嘆了口氣，  
「萬事屋，糖份是一回事，該吃飯的時候還是...」

 

「大猩猩，該睡的時候你也該要睡。」

銀時不客氣地打斷近藤，提醒他黑眼圈可以不遮，但腦袋不能不清楚。  
「如果對方心急想了結委託，最快今天下午就會進行交易。  
要在公眾場合佈局我至少需要三隊人馬，這可是一點差錯都不能...  
喂喂大猩猩聽好啊！」

狀似完全沒理會的近藤一掌將銀時推至沙發上要他坐好，逕自在茶几上開始布置餐食。  
雖然一如往常臉上掛上微笑，他異常的沈靜讓銀時順應著坐下。

 

「剛剛、經過十四的房間，門關著......明知道沒人，卻覺得他沒有離開， 只是太累在裡面睡著了而已。  
十四他、還在時，我無視你的抗議很多次，自恃更瞭解十四而太依賴他。  
總是讓他收拾善後、熬夜甚至帶傷辦公、取消休假什麼的，想想真是不應該......」  
這些不能透露給他人的心情，唯有在銀時面前才能坦承，近藤雖是一臉歉意地說出，卻沒敢迎上銀時的目光。

 

「所以至少現在、讓我對你好一點。  
這是、我...能為、他......做到的......」

 

熾熱、無色的水滴落在努力解開餐盒的厚實手背上，順著弧度滑下，但近藤沒有停下動作也沒有再說話，重複著像是機械般的動作，直到將食物和餐具都攤開放置妥當。

將近藤一切的努力都看在眼裡，吞回那一絲想要說出實情但不行的愧疚，銀時拿起白飯，吹開些微熱氣，以溫和得像是對過往和解的語氣說著，  
「我開動了。」


	24. 倒數歸零 09

舉目所及的是公園和鬧街交界處的熙熙攘攘，附近高樓公寓和公園樹林處處是埋伏的可能點，加上周圍的無辜人群根本全是障礙，對於想要進行暗黑交易的人來說真是優良到根本無法挑剔。

 

「西區準備就緒，地面監控一切正常。......山崎前輩別顧著假戲真作！」  
「我、我沒有！我只是怕小玉小姐曬傷所以！」

「吉米大人，我是不會被曬傷的。」  
「咦？小玉小姐請不要也叫我吉米，至少阿退也好啊！」

原本對於假扮情侶近距跟監有些不自在的真選組監察，在這番鬧劇下也突然有了幾分樣。隱約聽到組內頻道裡傳來壓抑的笑聲，明白現在不能任意吐嘈，銀時勉強忍住，改將注意力放回公園內入口處。

 

「真谷、桐山，你們看到任何可疑的人了嗎？」  
「還沒有～我倒是覺得一直拒絕可愛女孩搭訕的桐山ちゃん很可疑呢！」  
在長椅上啜著焦糖爆米花、狀似悠閒享受下午時光，其實全身神經都警備著的真谷應聲，他很清楚現在的自己是活動靶心。

 

「他們都只是來問路，只是不巧問到我這個外地人，不是搭訕。」  
站在稍遠處的銅像旁，桐山這句萬分正經的回答令所有聽到通話的人內心都吐了同一句「那就是搭訕啊大木頭！」。

銀時隱藏起真谷的來歷，讓他以線民的身份參與真選組的行動，桐山則以其搭檔報備，唯有如此才能避免他人起疑。

 

凌晨報上刊出廣告後，等待許久的電話終於響起。  
儘管真谷努力延長談話時間，並將交易從銀行匯款改成當日下午三點現金面交的形式，對方卻咬定地點決定權，至掛電話為止白血球王仍無法順利追蹤到發話源。銀時只得啟動備用計畫：讓真谷本人赴會引出對方，真選組則在現場埋伏支援。

 

「我記得你說他們會收拾棋子。」  
「就當作是你的職業風險吧！」

 

為了預防真谷逃脫，銀時再次拜託身為伏兵中的伏兵的桐山就近協助，寡言的他只以一句「風間老爹的指示我會貫徹到底」即答應陪同。

 

「進行全境掃描。」  
銀時手指輕敲防風眼鏡的右端，實際上是對白血球王下指令。  
這特別向源外老爹訂做的工具可以衛星連線白血球王，讓他就銀時所看到的現場做掃描及即時分析。除了鏡片上顯示的數據以外，白血球王的個人判定也會經由藍芽耳麥傳給銀時做參考。

 

清早得知地點之後，銀時便開始了馬不停蹄的佈局。  
白血球王先分析出鄰近大樓最可能的潛伏地點，銀時令部下向該樓管理員請求協助，由監視器和進出紀錄清查當日進入大樓的可疑人士或維修人員。

防不勝防的公園等開放空間，只能依賴由組員偽裝成的民眾來輔助監控。  
近藤、總悟各帶隊駐守在鄰近的大樓裡，銀時則挑了視野最佳的一棟，藉由白血球王的協助掌控全局。

 

「B棟全無動靜，之前跟管理員溝通的效果太好，沒人進出～」  
沖田邊打哈欠邊回報監視螢幕上的狀況。由於曝光率高容易被認出，導致他必須待在第二線而感到不滿，在近藤幾度勸說後終於同意不打草驚蛇。

 

「A棟也很安靜無異常。」  
隨著約定時間越來越接近卻仍風平浪靜，基於同樣理由也在第二線待命，近藤聲音裡免不了擔憂的成分，  
「會不會我們的人已經被發現？或他們預備屆時把這一區都炸翻？」

 

「就是有那份玉石俱焚的可能，我才在這裡的。」  
這句話一半是以白血球王身份說的，另一半則是給知道銀時身份的人。  
鏡片上的解析訊息範圍內並沒有爆裂物的存在，何況在地面上的小玉也是第二道防線，由她監測著大樓所無法顧及的死角。

 

「在打亂他們的算盤之後，我們佈局的速度應該比他們來得快。  
如果還有槍手出現只可能他本來就住在這裡...若真的演變成那樣再說。」

一席話暫時撫平眾人的忐忑不安，令他坐立不安的理由卻與其他人不同。  
他堅信生意人另有其人，而這次埋伏是最有可能證實推測的行動。

 

只要能解除危機，他就可以脫掉這身偽裝，回溫泉鄉迎接戀人歸來，然後僅此一次下不為例的看他被鼻涕星人附身的大猩猩猩抱....

 

「咳咳你們注意到了沒？現在走過來的那兩個孩子不大對勁。」  
一直哼著不成調的歌，真谷突然中斷低頻噪音發出假咳，向眾人發出警訊。  
只見兩個十歲不到的孩子合力提著一個沈甸甸的黑色運動提袋興高采烈地到真谷面前。

 

「有位大叔給300元，叫我們搬這個給你，而且說如果我們中途不打開來偷看，你還會給我們300元。」

 

這年頭小孩只要300元就能收買了嗎？！不要幫不認識的陌生人跑腿啊！  
父母怎麼教導這些野孩子的通通跑操場300圈！！

內心跑過萬馬奔騰的吐嘈，銀時仍本著白血球王的偽裝在頻道發出指令，  
「所有人別輕舉妄動！！這說不定是對方的把戲！」

 

「初步判定袋內非爆裂物，但確實含有某種機械裝置。」  
小玉的掃描結果適時穩住幾名差點想不顧命令衝離現場的隊員，還有想抱起小玉逃跑的假男友山崎。

 

「喂喂老大該怎麼辦啊？」  
假裝掏錢包安撫孩子的真谷哭笑不得，對方究竟是卑鄙到利用不知情的孩子來當工具，抑或這只是更大場面的開頭？

 

不祥的預感加上強烈直覺，銀時突然靈機一動，  
「桐山，快搶走袋子往南區跑！穿過樹林就是噴水池、扔下去！！」  
早就在待機狀態的桐山並沒有第一時間質疑這個指令，即便那個袋內剛被判定不具有爆裂物依舊可能為武器。

 

他迅速穿過人群，衝闖過來的氣勢嚇開了兩個孩子，真谷很有默契地彎腰兩手一邊一個帶開，讓桐山輕易拿走袋子。

 

而就在這一瞬間，一顆子彈劃過了真谷前一秒還在的位置。

 

「唔哇啊啊啊啊開槍了？從哪裡？！」  
就算懷裡多了兩個野孩子身手仍相當敏捷，他依據經驗判定子彈來向，趕緊抓起孩子們就往有遮蔽物的樹叢跑。

 

連番驚呼和槍響驚動了附近的一般民眾，而在真谷帶著孩子消失，狙擊目標轉往搶走袋子的桐山，場面隨著他的奔跑路徑而頓時大亂。

 

「大家別慌！！  
小玉分析現場行動模式詭異的人，指引讓山崎跟廣場組追上！  
然後你趕過去支援桐山，沒有人比你更懂機械！  
西區組趕過去保護真谷他們離開，北區組進來協助疏散一般民眾。」

 

在給出眾多分工指令時，銀時再度開全境掃描要白血球王立刻分析彈道找出槍手位置，而白血球王的效率並沒有讓銀時失望。  
「槍手有74％的機率是在沖田隊長的大樓，高度大約在6-9層樓。」

 

「瞭解，他逃不掉的。」  
聽聞銀時傳出的訊息，沖田的冷靜回言不啻是個定心丸，背景甚至能聽到S領域全開的聲音。在下令封鎖所有的出入口後，將槍手逮捕歸案已是可預期的結果。然而近藤等人並不敢大意，繼續在所屬的大樓內找尋可疑的動態，以斷絕任何敵援。

 

「代理副長大人，在北側出口外原本臨時停車的黑色轎車有奇怪的動向，但廣場組已經...」  
也是能多工處理的小玉在奔跑中仍然持續報告附近掃描結果，一絲不苟的精準是讓銀時特別器重她的主因。

 

「把影像還有路徑傳過來！！那些傢伙是我的！！」  
重新調整防風眼鏡的模式，銀時早就迫不及待地拿刀起身往門外走去。

 

原本模糊不清的終點線，現在似乎、觸手可及。


	25. 倒數歸零 10

這幾日的峰迴路轉總讓銀時想起老友桂曾帶回來的Mega Drive RPG遊戲。

明明手上裝備不差，也弄來辛苦抄到的通關密碼，表面上攻城掠地，末了卻連個保底寶箱都開不到，無盡的迷宮裡是否真有魔王居所？  
抑或一切僅是杯弓蛇影？  
究竟是在什麼時點被識破了呢？

 

好煩！想不透！

 

「記得把新嫌犯的認罪書和審訊紀錄都附上，不然上頭的人很囉唆的！」  
仍在事後的檢討會議上，覺得憤怒難忍而在語氣上略微露了餡，但銀時顯然懶得端出偽裝，起身就要走回地下室。

近藤見狀趕緊吩咐散會、幾步跟上他。

 

銀時疲憊的話語裡挫敗意味濃厚，完全與當日能向上呈報的輝煌戰績意義背道而馳。數名嫌犯除了受雇的狙擊手，也包含策劃神室村刺殺行動的幕後雇主。但他並非銀時所在意的"生意人"，而是與追緝中的天外道場主嫌交情甚好的另一道場主人。

 

袋子內的器械證實是定位用追蹤器，在泡水之後失靈。  
幸運的是不論現場民眾或真谷桐山等人都沒有受傷，兩個孩子則在獲得收驚用的零食，及對陌生人的警戒心的一頓訓斥之後被其父母接回。

他們的指認與逮捕歸案者一致，除擴大偵辦方向以外沒有太多實質意義。  
如此結果提升了當初織田證言的真實度，近藤表示轉送犯人的手續已不能再拖，銀時只得同意當晚由沖田主持轉送作業。

 

「聽小白報告說織田自首的消息傳過去後，橘智名嚇得一夜白了頭髮呢！  
可見得我們抓到的這些人一定很接近核心，不管怎樣，能夠有繼續追查的線索總是好事。」

 

「大猩猩，我可從來沒有"能交差就好"的念頭。」  
按捺不住脾氣，銀時回應近藤這句該是打圓場用的場面話明顯嗆辣了些。

 

近藤愣了一下，這才較為真切地意識到銀時其實一直都在爆發邊緣，然而自己又何嘗不是希望案件能及早落幕？  
但他沒有多說什麼，僅是委婉提醒銀時小冰箱裡還有幾盒哈根大使來設法轉移他的怒氣。

 

遲來的晚餐配上負責轉送作業的沖田在路途上有一句沒一句的即時報告根本索然無味，不消多久便覺被疲勞轟炸，銀時手一揮關掉所有的螢幕，以"要休息"遣退監督自己用餐的山崎。

 

解開領巾、脫下背心和襯衫，坐在依舊找不出何處讓人不舒服的沙發上，慢慢啜飲草莓牛奶想要補充這幾日燒掉的腦細胞。

但就算想要好好休息，仍不免讓眾多疑慮纏繞在腦中。

 

期待已久的大場面卻未能迎來希冀的結案，究竟是自己太多疑？  
抑或敵人真有本事未露出破綻？  
以手邊能動用的資源之廣卻依舊膠著，是哪些環節還沒考慮到？

 

「唉、十四～你就是睡前都想這些事情才睡不好的吧？」  
其實厭惡複雜的沙盤推演，銀時把安慰用的草莓牛奶空瓶放下，依著對看牙醫的恐懼乖乖刷了牙。

 

能追查的線索暫時告一段落，造成了"清閒"的假象，這番想要放鬆的心情此刻全化為對戀人的思念。  
但當初交代過白傑克除非土方的情況有巨大變動，不然不能傳送訊息。  
雖是為了絕對保密的考量，在身心寂寞的時刻還真有點悔不當初。

 

「沒事，想點開心事就好......」  
哄孩子般的口吻安撫自己，銀時一瞬回想了把土方摟在懷裡的手感，還有伸手抹去他眉間煩擾時的成就感，拉緊了外套強制意識墜下。

 

************************************************

 

銀時覺得在黃昏裡躺了很久，怎等都等不到閃閃的星子出來打招呼，只得一鼓作氣地爬起來，開始正視"現實"。

 

仍是在熟悉的芒草堆裡，眼前是那塊看膩紋路凹痕和塵砂分布的巨石。  
他索性坐上去、唸叨了會兒當初省吃儉用的零食怎麼沒有一併附上。

不會感到餓或是冷算得上是這夢境有所改進的地方，但除了待機以外什麼都不能做實在是無聊透頂，年幼的自己是怎麼忍耐下來的？

 

如同回應疑問，眼前浮現了大人模糊的身影。

 

「銀時，乖乖在這裡等。」  
「是，您是說中午會回來？」  
「......嗯。」

 

是了，大人是這麼說的，還附贈摸頭殺，帶起的卻是與其相反的恨。

 

大騙子！明明就是要去送死還說謊！  
把小鬼留下來與其說是不忍心拖累，只是不負責任罷了！

 

埋進記憶深處、以為想不起細節就能忘記恨，但怒意和不安依舊如影隨形。  
銀時明確知道每次它趁隙爬出來作祟的時機，在失去老師的初期助紂為虐把自己折磨得多麼不堪......都是黑歷史了。

 

猛力搖頭想轉換思考方向看看能不能脫離，銀時卻依稀記起上回來到此，被年幼的自己指責太過貪心的事。

 

不不不......阿銀我原本就不是個貪心的人吧？  
無欲無求的廢柴可不是當假的。

 

「大騙子！說自己要的都很簡單，  
明明都是很不得了的願望啊！」

 

腦海內那個稚嫩的自己叫囂，毫不留情的指責語氣吼出不明所以的憤怒。  
手裡突然多了一根燃著的火柴，飄忽不定的焰火促使許願的直覺，而嘴裡說出的內容，再被那個聲音否定了其單純性。

 

說自己要的不只是每年一句生日祝賀，  
而是要自己愛的那個人也得深愛自己。

 

要的不只是能每日懶散過生活，  
而是要這世界夠和平，不需要自己或戀人再出生入死。

 

要的不只是有一個能安身居住的地方、  
而是有開門能期盼回應，能夠相互吐嘈、一同打鬧的家人。

 

然而童話故事好像都是這麼描述：貪得無厭的人終會一無所獲。  
湖心女神會把所有掉落的斧頭都收去做廢五金，獵人最終餓死在森林裡成為肥料，動物皆大歡喜。

 

森林裡住了一個獵人，曾經。

 

在晚風吹上臉頰、感覺異樣之後，才發現早已淚流滿面。  
是因為終於想通自己就是那個獵人的關係？

 

如同要彌補當年坐在這裡幾天都沒有流過一滴淚般，停不下來。  
躺著哭上好一陣，突然察覺背後有另一個氣息。  
心想那個年幼自己終於來了所以刻意不回頭，賭氣說出積在心裡多年，那些沒有透露給任何人過的、自暴自棄的灰暗念頭。

 

回應來得很快，但並不是以為的那個人。

 

從落下的影子來看是個成年人。  
他輕聲詢問能不能靠近，表示毫無惡意，在自己無暇顧及時擅自坐下了。  
小心翼翼以剛剛好的力道和頻率撫順著自己的背，等自己稍微平靜下來、聽得見他說話之後才開口。

 

那個人慢慢地說貪心是好事，清楚想要什麼很難能可貴、有願望才有動機努力等聽得好舒服的一長串話。一時衝動想如他所說的"貪心"，汲取更多溫暖、又或是想要試探此人話語的真實性，便翻身在他懷裡放聲大哭。

 

『原來你一直是愛哭鬼，難聽的哭聲還真是20年不變呢！』  
彷彿挑剔的數落語句，那人卻是將自己摟得更緊，像是要把他的體溫分享過來，每次撫觸都蘊含耐性和珍惜之情。

 

先前在心中凝聚的酸楚被他掌心傳來的暖意緩和，在"你沒有做錯"的安心感之下慢慢化解到點滴不剩。

 

周圍再度湧入的黑暗如今形同盟友，驅散了厭惡的昏黃色調。

 

感官又逐漸變得模糊，晚風、蟲鳴都消失得無影無蹤，  
唯有從那人手裡獲得的熱度是如此確實。

 

攀住這份溫柔，銀時終於覺得輕鬆了些。


	26. 命運的繩索 01

「代理副長，恆道館的志村新八求見。  
已轉告過您的吩咐，但他說有重要情報不願意離去，且只能透露給您。」

組員畢恭畢敬等在停車場，待自將軍居城結束報告回歸的銀時一下車即刻稟報。  
對新八的態度是近藤交代過的特別禮遇，日常可能當他來蹭點冷氣或下午茶，如今態度如此堅決絕對是有事。

想想也是讓他們擔憂太久，且案件不知何時才能結束，恐怕得先安撫才行。

「你就聽聽新八君的情報...然後小白，送他安全回去吧！」  
近藤表現出的諒解和憐憫以及那極不自然的停頓讓銀時以為他要露餡，所幸他接著交代組員拿取特殊公務車鑰匙的神色未讓人起疑。  
收下鑰匙後稍微明白他的用意，他不動聲色地以白血球王一板一眼的口氣回話，  
「是、局長！我會完成任務。」

真選組內除警用車，另外配置兩輛外觀與一般家用轎車無異的新公務車，在幹部們身為活動標靶的期間是必備的安全措施。  
既然是護送任務也就不能身著制服，而以此角度來看，平日萬事屋的和服外褂自然也屬於制服而非私服。

正煩惱時路過了土方的房間，如同受到感應，銀時停下腳步。  
看著幾日未拉動的紙門竟已沾上層灰塵，一瞬衝動，他強行拉開了門。

前些日子沖田造成的公文亂象尚未清理，與戀人平日努力維持的整潔截然不同，徒增一種人事已非的感覺。  
銀時甩頭想拋開那種不祥，握緊了鑰匙在掌心戳出微痛，這才為稍早的那份近乎於憤怒的衝動找出解釋。  
打開櫥櫃，拿出土方休閒時穿的素色浴衣，這套可說是現下最需要的低調。

「沒想到會在這種時候穿上...」  
比自己日常著裝時更為細心地拉正衣襟繫好角帶，將原本帶在身上的物品調整後放入懷裡。

雖然認為不會用到，銀時還是找出土方休假時專用皮夾放在身上以備不時之需，腰間則是土方的備用刀，就著立鏡檢視換裝成果，內心感慨萬千。

過往曾數次在約會時給土方披上自己的白外褂，逗弄他穿起來如何合適，可自己還不曾換穿過他的衣物。  
此一轉念突然有種是與戀人同出遊的微妙錯覺，把昨晚夢境殘留的不快稍微驅散了點。

「那麼，我出門了。」

這句話近期內難得使用頻繁，每一次對土方說完之後卻都是面對不得了的大場面。  
就算接下來的接送路程真的碰到麻煩，那也是求之不得的線索來源。

「不管什麼都放馬過來吧！」

 

被組員引導至停車場，新八為終於能接近真相而焦慮不已。  
不過接觸到銀時"上車再說"的眼神，以及過度謙恭有禮的問候語，他配合將嘴閉上，並堅持坐進副駕駛座，沈默等待銀時將車駛離屯所，進入往市區的路上。

「等等我會沿著外圍道繞遠路，等確認沒有人跟蹤時送你回道場。」  
說著同時檢視後視鏡確保沒有異樣，銀時嘗試用稀鬆平常的語氣開問，  
「神樂和其他人還好嗎？」

 

「我們都沒事，說實話我們比較擔心你，阿銀。」  
從近藤那裡輾轉得知有關土方的噩耗，守口如瓶的小玉又不願意透露「銀時大人其實平安無事，現在一切都交給白血球王」之外的情報；直到能親眼確認那句話並非粉飾太平，新八才終於把心中的重石放下一半。

能證實先前推測"屯所的白血球王就是銀時"，新八自然很高興，但眼前的雇主在明明不需要偽裝成完美的白血球王的私下場合裡，沒有藉機恢復成自己所慣見的鬆散頹廢模樣，說明他的心理狀態遠不如行動無礙的身體。

 

「...我很好。」  
從發言語調到力道都無可挑剔，除卻說話的人是銀時這點。  
這句簡短到像是老師愛見的標準答案，僅加深了少年眉宇間的擔憂。  
新八心知肚明在偵辦案件方面自己幫不上忙，只承諾會安撫神樂，和轉告其他人「銀時真的平安」的訊息。

 

「恆道場有姊姊的SOL系統保全之下很安全，神樂也很乖。  
萬事屋那邊我請登勢婆婆幫忙回絕客戶了，現在手上只剩個尋人的小委託，應該可以很快結束。」  
輕描淡寫，新八說是看在委託人 — 一名急需確認前夫安危的婦人 —   
聲淚俱下的再三請託所以接下，當然婦人的訂金頗豐厚也是原因之一。

「找前夫？且不是為了贍養費？」  
怎聽都是另有隱情的發展，幾日浸泡在案件裡而精神疲乏的銀時，不免被引發出興趣而順口問了。

 

少年進一步解釋與委託人的對話內容。  
婦人希望在孩子開學典禮上找來前夫一同參加，嘗試聯絡卻發現前夫離婚後不僅工作換跑道更是改名換姓，明明非躲債（贍養費仍按時準時給付）、也並非是因當初夫妻感情不好而想擺脫糾纏，竟做得如此徹底。

 

不管是其老字號的製藥本家，或循線查到的最後就職公司都找不到人。  
讓她起疑的是該公司職員對她撒謊，說前夫去其他星球長期拜訪客戶。  
婦人深知前夫厭惡星際旅行不可能離開地球。

她嘗試舊有聯繫管道終於找到前夫住所，從散落一地的信件推測前夫至少幾個月前便已離去，處處碰壁而身心俱疲的她只得來求助萬事屋。

「讓她空等三次很不好意思所以接下了，我跟神樂會很小心的。」  
推了推眼鏡，新八設法堅定自己沒有銀時在也能完成委託的信心。

「找假髮一起，他消息算靈通，多個人比較安全。」  
沒有察覺少年的心思，銀時只想能少擔心一點是一點。分身乏術的狀況還不知道要持續多久，提起老友的名字時只覺內心多份踏實。

新八愣了一會兒才允諾，明白銀時除了謹慎以外沒有別的意思，這點改變也許是因為受到土方先生的影響。雖然沒有期待銀時會給予尋人指導，他仍從懷裡掏出委託人給的十年前舊照秀給銀時看。  
「篠原小姐在交出前再三強調這照片的珍貴度，因為她前夫後來幾年變得很討厭拍照，不只銷毀照片甚至連畫像都不願意留下。」

「該不會是聽信某族天人所說"拍照會被攝走靈魂"的說法吧？」  
隨口開出過時玩笑，銀時原本沒打算細看，眼角瞥見照片上男子的面容時宛如被靜電觸及，正在高速道路上行駛中一不小心急踩煞車。

「二代！設定自動駕駛，E路線。」

「遵命，開啟行車辨識系統。」  
不加思索啟動與小白二代連線的自動駕駛功能，待儀表版傳來確認，銀時便放開方向盤並抽走新八手上的照片，將注意力完全放在解讀上。

「咦？阿銀？！車...啊！」  
被突如其來的緊急煞車和粗暴動作嚇了一跳，緊張起來的新八在要拿回照片還是協助控制方向盤中猶疑，發現根本不必要後才放下心開問，  
「怎麼了？阿銀認識他？」

「不...還不認識。  
但我非常想要見到這位、可以造成如此多"巧合"的人。」

 

手指克制著不過度用力捏住那張略褪色的家庭合照，銀時的表情卻不如語氣上的平和，觀察到這點的新八不禁打了寒顫。

 

時間、跡象......也許僅是又一次"巧合"。  
銀時想起宗理差不多是在與拍攝照片時點見過橘智名的"大弟子"，也提及該人的本家是頗有名的老藥鋪。  
照片上的人與宗理傳來的不確定畫像的確有幾分神似是一回事，還有一個銀時在意的巧合點。

在導致兩人形跡曝光的那幾日裡，土方曾吩咐山崎追查的線索，其中之一便是查詢某個商標圖樣。最後雖被棄為無用的雜訊，此刻卻像是條不可見的絲線將一切串起。

 

銀時腦內的警鈴大響到前所未有的地步，胸口激盪著難以言喻的衝動，  
讓他連說話都帶著顫音，清晰得彷彿是透過土方的雙眼指認。

「你說、他本家是賣藥的？」


	27. 命運的繩索 02

「快點快點！把東西裝上去、咱有行程要趕！」  
平日的大江戶港區本來就就很繁忙，出入海灣的船隊、數不清的貨物在倉庫間搬進搬出，是維持大江戶多元生活的命脈之一。

順利潛入稍偏遠處三連間的倉庫一角，藉由員工交談得知此批"貨物"會分三艘船，而且他們的確聽見委託人前夫的名字之一被人提起，下達「趕緊上船出發」的命令。

銀時打量那些進出的人，衣著或動作都說明了他們並非專業搬運工。  
與其說是公司省錢，更像是為了保密而讓自己人進行搬運。  
對於老字號店鋪來說，申請到商船停泊許可、租用倉庫並不困難也不奇怪，但應該是通過檢核的運送物卻與申請文件不合的地方就足夠讓人起疑心。

 

「搬上去的木箱都不大但感覺很重，以體積來看不像是申請單上的藥草、半成品或包裝袋。」  
仔細閱讀跟銀時在網咖裡列印的資料，新八做出判定。

「打開來看不就知道？該叫那抖S混蛋來認真工作了阿魯！」  
「等等小神樂現在什麼都沒確定！不能打草驚蛇！」  
連忙拉住性急的女兒和他的大狗從陰影處現身，銀時在心中又一次嘀咕不知是幫忙還是相反的天氣預報。

稍早決定介入新八的尋人委託，銀時將車停在公用停車場，和新八進網咖進行搜尋。雖然網咖花費不貴又是調查萬事屋案件不能報公帳，銀時真正慶幸自己今天是帶土方的錢包出門，是預備離開網咖打算先吃飯，卻在門口碰到帶定春出來散步的神樂之時。

「喔喔天氣預報姊姊果然沒錯！出門向左走可以遇到天然捲、蹭飯！」  
「蹭飯那兩字根本不存在！我才不相信結野小姐會給如此殘忍的指示！」  
迫不得已之下，銀時只好在引起任何路人注意前，趕快將嗷嗷待哺的一家帶往最近的家庭餐廳大快朵頤一番。

潛入搜查人越少越低調越好，帶著一個溫吞少年、一頭巨犬還有嗓門特大的妙齡少女絕非銀時本意。

然而過往萬事屋遭遇多少難關，不管胡鬧也好、正經也罷都是一同度過，該改變的只有心態，還有堅定自己守得住這些人的信念。

「阿銀，他們好像要準備離開了，我們怎麼做？」  
「三艘船，三個人，你說能怎辦？」

現下無法確定委託人的前夫在哪一艘船上，在確認木箱內的物品前對方並不算是有可疑之處，就算要鬧大請警方來勘查不僅沒有正當理由，也來不及阻止開船出航。

最大的癥結應該是，委託人的前夫是否即為"生意人"？

若不是，這次潛入就算破局也勉強能當鬧劇。  
以往真選組出過的洋相，這種程度還算無傷大雅的。  
倘若運氣好壓對了寶但處理不宜的話，場面可能就不是弄壞幾艘船之類能收拾的了。

「你們有聯絡真選組的方法嗎？幹部們的新手機？」  
銀時掏出土方的公務手機翻找通訊紀錄想挖出號碼要孩子們輸入，不過從回來大江戶後就一直待在屯所或跟幹部一起行動，他其實沒有近藤以外的幹部手機號碼。

「我有抖S混蛋的新號碼，他昨天逮到壞蛋時還拍照向我炫耀。」  
神樂若無其事地秀出照片，卻把銀時嚇出一身冷汗。

不只是沖田任意向無關者洩漏辦案情報，更是自家女兒爽快地說出大概也包不住火太久的真相，雖然說都還是孩子可完全不能大意啊！  
何況公務用手機可不是讓你們專線秀恩愛的！！  
「嗯...那麼這公務手機給新八，速撥第一個就是大猩猩。」

說明自己留有防風眼鏡能跟白血球王連線，搞定三方通話的速撥，解決了掛心的通訊問題，銀時指定兩人該上的船，又忍不住叮嚀一遍，  
「記得！躲上去之後專心查貨物狀況，發現有問題就立刻聯絡真選組，要他們出面處理，手機定位系統會讓他們知道位置。  
若中途被船上的人抓到就裝傻說迷路，懂了嗎？」

「夠了！跟美奶滋妖怪在一起太久，銀ちゃん都變得跟他一樣囉唆了！  
銀ちゃん是銀ちゃん就好，不用擔心那麼多！」  
狀似要捲袖子但其實是穿短袖的無謂動作令神樂這句抱怨打了折扣，語末的彆扭鼓勵讓銀時不由得察覺這孩子竟也有所成長。  
她發揮看到超市醋昆布特價的敏捷，一溜煙帶著大狗閃上最近的船。

沒料到神樂在此關鍵時刻還提起土方，新八對銀時露出略帶歉意的苦笑，確認銀時並不在意後，快步跟上最後搬運的人往另一艘船走去。

餘下的那艘船位於離倉庫最遠之處，跑步途中紮出小馬尾做點小偽裝、隨手抄起一個被棄置的空木箱趕在最後一刻上了船。  
心跳加快得異常，或許是因為直覺從幾個小時前就在吶喊「這次線索絕對是正確的」感到興奮所致。

「喂喂新來的別站著不做事！  
快把東西放入貨艙再到前面幫忙！」  
磨蹭是忙裡偷閒的基本功夫，被一個偶然走出走廊的人斥責手腳慢，銀時陪起笑臉彎腰說出敷衍話語，根據從辰馬那裡學到的飛船結構不費力氣找到貨艙。

進去之後並不急著找尋光源，以經驗先找尋監視器所在，悄悄切斷線路後才開始作業。  
先前眾人的慌亂搬運讓箱子堆放得太過隨意，所幸空間夠大，行走於其間逐箱檢查並不困難。

「還可真的是.....阿銀我買彩券的運氣有這麼好就好了。」  
戴上防風眼鏡掃描確認木箱內容物都與申報的藥物原料或包裝無關，立即將資訊傳給能正確解讀的人。  
「小白！收到我給你的畫面了嗎？」

「......是，計算起來足夠支持一個小隊兩週份糧食，配置的彈藥、燃料基數都超過一般武裝商船被許可載送的運量。  
銀時大人您所處的船隻不管目的為何都做了相當的準備。」

「把我所處的位置傳給真選組讓他們派人來接續搜查，我等等去搞清他們的目的地，你那邊不管任何異狀都不能等閑視之。」  
根據白血球王的即時查詢，今日島上除了日常補給船的到來以外並無運送犯人的船隻預定，獄警的輪班也在正常變動值範圍之內。  
昨晚護送織田等人上島的沖田及一番隊本來預定下午跟著補給船離島，銀時要白血球王轉告他延後行程並加強巡邏警備。

推估另外兩艘船上的物資應該是同樣狀況，當下首要之務該是阻撓對方前進、解除武裝，或者兩者並行。  
銀時習慣性伸手向腰際，握上的卻不是預期的觸感，這才想到為了扮演白血球王將洞爺湖放在屯所地下室。依照真刀重量來調整握力和重心，看著刀刃上映射出光芒竟是一種久違的懷念。

 

「既然是十四的所有物就叫十四丸吧！  
再來的拆船作業可拜託你了！」

 

武裝貨船上慘叫哀嚎和碰撞聲此起彼落，中間則夾了個好整以暇的聲音。  
一邊以和善口吻解說上船目的，一邊以驚人的手速敲昏沒能及時給予滿意答案的船員。  
銀時旋風般的掃過幾間艙房，拆解砲台重要零件、打倒一堆不成氣候的小嘍囉，推估製造出來的騷動該已讓對方注意到，該是直搗黃龍的時刻了。

眼角餘光掃到邊緣有個身影，銀時一邊將放滿物品的鐵架砍落，一邊開口，  
「角落那位不用抖了，帶我去見成田先生，我有帳要跟他算。」


	28. 命運的繩索 03

「他為什麼知道成田先生？」  
「等等！他是萬事屋...？」  
「單槍匹馬踏平了天外道場的那個人？」

眼角餘光瞥見船員們的竊竊私語，讓銀時幾乎篤定上對了船。  
前面帶路的小伙子總彎著腰，深怕有個閃失，銀髮鬼就會讓他人頭落地。  
其實銀時並未以刀威脅他，僅是以"你們敢就試試看"的氣魄威壓住情勢，順利抵達艦橋主控室。

終於能見到這些日子以來處心積慮想抓到的人，銀時原以為已準備好要用什麼心情去面對這一刻。

 

按事實來論，自己是絕對不會輕饒這位屢次欲取走戀人性命的傢伙。  
然而詭異的是，銀時發現自己並未持有要對方償命的念頭，而是想將他繩之以法，讓他最終受到的刑罰是來自法理而非私人恩怨。

 

他倏然想起身為白夜叉的時期，自己的項上人頭也招來不少覬覦。  
大部分嘗試的人無論技巧或作法都不入流，偶爾出現的頑強份子拼著運氣如五月蠅纏繞，直到徹底擊潰其自以為是，或賴以維生的法則才罷休。  
日子久了連他們的臉或名字都回想不起來，曾自詡此等忘性為強者才能具備的氣度，將之視為"日常"的一部分。

 

如今究竟是被土方平安存活的結果左右了決定？  
被土方的公正態度所傳染？  
抑或是意外從旁得知他可能是個稱職丈夫或慈愛父親，因此改變想法？

銀時明白原因沒那麼簡單，會想要與生意人對質，是還想從他身上求取一個在別處無法尋求的答案，為此自己可以忍耐。

 

主控室裡的人早就慌成一團，但都不敢輕舉妄動，在船長座位上的中年禿頭男尤其嚇得縮在椅子上。  
銀時迅速掃過在場其他人的面容，都不符合照片上的男子，怎回事？

「這是什麼玩笑？說好的成田先生呢？」  
懶得掩飾殺氣，銀時直接拔刀對四周人威嚇，  
「真要我把船拆了他才會出來？」

 

<不需如此大費周章，敝人並不在您所處的那艘船上。>

 

氣氛緊繃的室內冷不防傳來一個中規中矩的男子聲音，是從螢幕裡發聲。  
主螢幕上映出的中年男子髮型梳理得十分整齊、裝飾般的小圓眼鏡及其後的銳利眼神、即便對敵人也使用敬語的習慣一如土方描述過的一絲不苟。  
他偏頭指示一旁的屬下把某種東西"準備好"，面色嚴肅但似不苦惱銀時能循線找到他，如此游刃有餘的態度令銀時警備起來。

 

「我是來跟你打個商量的，」  
銀時努力壓抑難免的失望，用起近期看過的天人電影的名台詞當開場白，  
「不管你們目的地為何 — 反正我猜到了 —   
只要你們現在乖乖停下船等真選組來束手就擒，我就答應不炸毀你這三艘船。」

 

雖然沒有對神樂和新八下達破壞指令，銀時此話說起來頗有把握。  
他相信自家的破壞王（算上定春）要是使出「今天晚上吃炸蝦天婦羅！」胡攪蠻纏的十分功力是能達到相同的效果。

 

<......三個人三艘船，這就是您的算盤？  
說出這種話，不禁讓人以為您才是恐怖份子。>

 

果然不是容易被恐嚇的角色，成田皮笑肉不笑地回應，指示部下將某畫面帶上螢幕。

 

<即便我方已經掌握萬事屋另外兩名雇員的行動，您的說詞還是不變？>

 

分割畫面出現了被船員帶到控制室、一臉不妙的新八，及正在跟船員作戰的神樂和定春。  
若以經驗來判定兩人的處境不算太差，只要有空隙就應該能安然脫出。

銀時笑得比之前更加險惡，要論唬人的本領他自恃不會輸人。

 

「當然不變，在你們船上的炸彈開關可是操控在我手上，他們負責安裝而已。  
看你這樣也該是有妻小的人，不要做出會讓自己後悔的決定哪！」

 

銀時左手伸進懷裡狀似握住什麼物事，此舉令周圍的船員想立即逃跑，但螢幕那端的成田不為所動。

 

靜默的片刻應在判定銀時的威脅是真是假，  
一會兒卻像是投降般重重地呼出一口氣。

 

<當幕府追查到分家的柴田時，敝人就預感這把火會燒上身來...  
如統領所說，您萬事屋與真選組真是可敬對手。能夠追擊敝人至此  
是完全沒料想到的事，在此向您與您的團隊致上敬意。>

 

成田的盛讚之語配上近乎誠懇的態度是經過思考的肺腑之言，卻讓人完全不明白他的意圖。  
銀時隱約記起柴田是之前將軍居城爆炸案的涉案嫌疑人，儘管能追查到成田不是靠著這條線索，顯然兩間公司本來就有所關連。

 

<只是以敝人淺見，三艘船能換到萬事屋眾的性命，還真的便宜了點。>

 

成田咬字清晰俐落，不讓人有質疑的空間。  
一句「什麼意思？」尚未出口，即聽到「動手！」的命令，銀時立時明白成田並不在神樂或是新八所搭上的船，而是還在另外船隻上。

 

原本行進間的船突然改動了方向，急轉彎的慣性讓眾人險些跌成一團。  
螢幕上閃出紅燈警戒，系統提示跳出<已接受遠端遙控>字樣，仍堅守崗位的船員焦急地想要奪回主控權，但不管輸入何種指令都無法覆蓋。  
副螢幕傳來另外兩艘船員的驚恐回報「航向不受控制」「無法解除遙控！而且砲台被鎖定了目標！」的訊息。

「船長！我們被真田號和伊達號鎖定了！也無法改變航向！」。  
畫面上出現砲擊倒數，10以內的數字消失得比心跳都來得快。

無關牽扯人命多少或損失金額多大，只要無法達成目的或甚至成為阻礙，就連飛船和人員在瞬間就會被視為棄子。  
對於生意人能多心狠手辣再度刷新了認知，但無濟於事。

 

銀時沒時間處理失算，吼向還在四周的船員立刻棄船逃生，戴回防風眼鏡選定通訊功能欲進行三方通話，  
「神樂！新八！現在先逃離！」

 

連續吼叫並沒有回應，短暫的白噪音後，是大量的尖叫聲衝破了聽覺，  
接著、連續爆炸的巨響蓋過一切。

 

本來希望能夠用嘴皮子和平結束這一回合，轉眼間情勢化為人間地獄。

 

扯著嗓子不停呼喚自家孩子，銀時在混亂中往主控室以外的地方跑去，一邊也不忘將摔倒的船員拉提起來催促逃生。  
失去正常聽覺後眼前彷如慢動作默片般的展開，只有爆炸的震波和熱度一次次盡責地將人逼回現實。

 

「阿銀！！對不起我這邊暴露行蹤被他們抓到了...」  
好不容易盼到了其中一方回音，新八慌張的聲音此刻聽來是安心的存在。

 

「都不重要！新八你能脫出嗎？  
不行的話我會設法去...神樂呢？快回答！」

 

先前進行拆船作業時，銀時刻意癱瘓砲台以杜絕後患，此舉讓另外兩艘船損害輕微一些；  
但相對之下，銀時所在的船隻會遭受兩方的猛烈砲擊。

 

「壞人逃跑了對吧？  
銀ちゃん的任務是抓到壞人，那就去追上啊！  
我有定春，新八有眼鏡，我們會沒事的！  
而且銀ちゃん不會游泳，你才是別淪落到溺水讓我們去解救呢！」

 

雖然很想吐嘈"新八有眼鏡"是怎麼一回事，自家女兒凶猛的打氣話語除了點出盲點以外，也提醒了銀時真正重要之事。

 

「是的阿銀、我這邊沒問題！  
被抓之前我已經聯絡上近藤先生，他說會立刻派人過來接我。  
你快點離開去搶救生艇然後去阻止他們吧！」  
似是同樣被神樂的話語鼓勵，少年中氣十足的回應也令銀時更加放心。

 

儘管無法看見彼此真正的狀況，此時他選擇的是相信伙伴，  
「好！你們之後都跟著真選組、吃定他們直到我回來！」

 

腦中浮現以往被真選組委託屯所工程時，三人在食堂爭搶食物的畫面。  
被那想像暖了心，銀時鎮定下來將防風眼鏡轉換為掃描模式找尋出路。

 

稍早還在房間巡禮時發現此艘船並非一般貨船，部分空間經過改裝成為高級客艙，顯然原本是預備給大人物居住；其中配置的逃生艇在這種危急時刻也就大方接收了。

 

「等等！船長先生你會游泳嗎？」  
「呃呃、我會？」

「那就麻煩你把這個讓給我！隔壁間還有！」  
「嗚啊啊啊那是我先看到的啦！！」


	29. 命運的繩索 04

「小白！小白！聽到快回答！！」  
搶到逃生艇、弄懂操作方式後，第一時間駛離砲火和沈船的漩渦，銀時把心一橫決心不再回頭。  
原本冀望能以肉眼捕捉到成田所在的船隻蹤影，無奈四周不論海空都是一片空曠。

莫非生意人已經抵達巖獄島開打了？  
唯一能證實的白血球王卻屢次不能接通更似印證了此一推想。

「絕對不再讓你們得逞！！」  
銀時開啟鏡片的衛星導航功能，設定逃生艇朝巖獄島全速前進。

 

<距離目的地，13分鐘>

 

看著兩側強化玻璃外飛濺的白色浪花，說服自己只是棉花糖做的滾動效果來克服對落水的恐懼，銀時根本不敢想像萬一逃生艇動力耗盡又還沒抵達巖獄島時該怎辦，所幸依據防風眼鏡的距離計算應該是能順利抵達。  
途中再次數度試圖聯絡白血球王、甚至嘗試從記憶裡挖掘出可能是真選組幹部的電話號碼，每一次的撥號未通都彷如無盡的煎熬。

 

「如果十四在就好了。」  
走投無路的思緒還是繞回到戀人身上，勾勒出若是他在場，情勢該會如何逆轉順遂。  
他一定會記起某個人的聯絡方法，循線找到人來幫忙，也能在上島後直接組織勢力反擊。

記憶連結的是以前通選組事件，土方竟能將毫無共通性的宅男都使其聽令，在靈魂交換時期更是連老友桂都能收編，真是個天生的領導者......

 

「....時大人，您聽得見嗎？」

被突如其來的通訊音量驚嚇，銀時差點跳出座位，被頂上的玻璃磕痛了才終止胡思亂想。  
「小白？快回報狀況！  
巖獄島是不是遭到飛船攻擊了？」

 

「不，攻擊是由牢獄內部開始的，目前仍無法有效控制，我現在正處於與外界隔絕的狀況。  
但請您不用擔心，敵人的大將已在我的看守下。」

 

然而白血球王透露的訊息更讓人吃驚。  
稍早協助銀時確認完貨船的可疑之處後，他立即向沖田轉達銀時的要求。沖田不動聲色地命令部下做過夜準備，本人則說要在島上逛逛而藉機離開主控室。  
為求慎重，白血球王再度調閱當日獄警輪班名單，在監視螢幕上搜尋比對其行蹤時，卻發現部分人動向不大對勁。

此時公共區幾道分區閘門突然不停自動開關，火災警報系統失靈，啟動的自動灑水器使公共區域大量進水，在此處放風的犯人趁隙鼓譟，部分獄警連忙前往制止。

主控室的值班人員被要求查出原因，原本白血球王也該是找出器械故障緣由的其中之一，但他選擇無視上級指令，反覆監看比對牢房和監視器畫面，發現數個監視器無端失效。

白血球王當機立斷向上呈報狀況並建議進入全面警備，然而典獄長認為情況尚可控制，且並無實質火災或其他立即威脅，只加派獄警前往各區監督犯人回牢房。直到港口卸貨區傳出不明原因的騷動，白血球王決意離開主控室，途中遇到實際上在巡邏的沖田。  
沖田認同諸多怪現象該是某種"行動"的開端，轉往卸貨區察看，白血球王則第一時間趕往橘智名和織田等人的牢房區。

 

「距離騷動開始不過10分鐘，他們的牢房都已人去樓空。  
這絕對是精心策劃過的結果，而且有獄警的幫助。」

除了擁有全區通行資格的白血球王，獄警的通行卡鑰匙各區並不相通，在沒有攻陷主控室的情況下想要成功逃走至少需要三區的獄警幫忙。  
白血球王利用內部通訊要留在主控室的同仁手動鎖死主控室匣門，並要求他們向島外的巡防隊求救。

場面從某一刻開始變得混亂，主控室回報看到疑似為橘智名的人及其同夥跑往卸貨區，沿路他們釋放的犯人造成更多危害，另外有一小分支的人嘗試從會客室路徑逃離。

「進出巖獄島只有兩種方式：海運或空降。  
卸貨區有沖田隊長，一番隊也在附近食堂裡應能提供支援。  
考量到兵力分配，我改為循線追擊會客室的一行人。」

 

白血球王解釋這組人前進速度太快且太過低調，如此反常引起他的注意。  
「行動太有效率就算是一般囚犯也不可大意，但打倒他們後在之中發現變裝過後的橘智名，顯然會客室外必定有接應人馬。」

 

「變裝是怎回事？所以你們現在在哪？」

「他不僅換掉囚服，髮色變回入獄時的模樣，之前一夕變白恐怕是計謀之一：讓我們在監視器上會主觀找尋白髮者而漏掉其他髮色的人。  
我剛剛押橘智名進入東區的儲藏室、用拆下的鐵架將他困在小間裡。  
他現在無行動能力也無法對外通訊。但若主控室陷落、或如您所說敵人飛船砲火來襲，我待在這邊將不能對戰局有所助益。」

 

「你幫我們看好藝術家就是最大的助益！  
目前為止你做得很好，剩下......交給我！」

 

雖然白血球王奉上的是一個超越300字的報告，確保敵人目的沒有得逞在心頭上就是一大爽快。

倘若生意人抵達後沒有採取進一步動作，表示他察覺橘智名並未按照計畫出現在接駁路線上，屆時應不敢直接砲擊監獄以免傷害到大將，如此牽制有利於拖延到真選組援軍到來。

銀時瞇細了眼，海平面已隱約浮現巖獄島的輪廓，勢必得在上岸之前想出對應方法。  
「小白，如果你是生意人要救出你的大將，你會怎麼做？」

「......搶奪主控室對範圍內進行全面搜尋，從設施到新式武器庫均是由主控室管制的，只要不陷落就束手無策。  
但援軍補給船那條路又被沖田隊長阻撓，那就只能將整座監獄無效化了。」  
運算片刻的即答，白血球王的可靠性能此刻展露無遺。

「辦得到嗎？炸毀發電所之類的？」

「是的。  
為了應對嚴重天災如地震或海嘯，所有電子匣門設定在發電所及緊急發電機均無法作用時，會自動開啟讓人員進行避難。  
這個系統機制及發電機位置唯有典獄長等高層知悉，如果生意人有辦法得知這個情報，很可能會孤注一擲。」

既然能搞定獄警了，對方要滲透到高層應該也不是什麼難事，銀時將停電納入考量，思考能夠在島上做到什麼。  
阻止敵人劫獄可以視為重要里程標，但如果無法藉此將同夥一網打盡就不能稱為勝利。  
巖獄島曾經是座堡壘，改建為高度警備的監獄後並沒有配置能打下中型飛船的砲火；

真選組就算能趕到，為了營救海上的新八和神樂他們必然會分散戰力。  
視線中巖獄島越來越近，不知從何處冒出的黑煙透露著不祥，其上盤旋的飛船宛如一頭可攻可守的巨獸，隨時會投下震撼。

等真選組船砲抵達不僅場面難看，實質上的硬碰硬很可能會兩敗俱傷。  
需要知道敵方的通訊方式，最好能潛入飛船內破壞，可要怎進去？  
地面的人要上攻不大可能，那麼能否將對方引下來？

腦內閃過一個計畫的雛形，但具體怎做暫時還摸不著頭緒。

思考中，有股力量冷不防自遠處以驚人的速度擦過逃生艇旁打出一整片水花，船體因此急偏向一方，對落水的恐懼重回逼得銀時慘叫起來。

 

「銀時大人？！怎麼了？」

 

「......有些跑出來的老鼠搶到玩具，打算把可能是不善的來者都打下來。」  
稍微定心看清來源是島上，銀時竭力在接下來幾發砲彈來襲時驚險閃過，握好方向盤、把跳到喉嚨的心臟吞回去，一按鏡架令模式轉為搜尋分析。

「小白、能幫我繞過去嗎？」  
「您所在方向是砲台密度最低的一角，繞至其他區只怕會遭受更多攻擊。」

「也就是只能硬著頭皮上岸了。」  
逃生艇的操作畢竟不如水上摩托車的靈巧，所幸砲彈不會轉彎，銀時只能想別的方法克服眼前的難關。

 

「小白，找出這一面最能減低衝擊傷害的上岸點，我直接開上去。」


	30. 命運的繩索 05

「嗚嗚、痛痛痛......」

被冷熱極端反覆洗刷，憑藉本能拋丟開貼住手臂的熾熱金屬物、風拂過浸濕的身體引起的冷意使銀時打著噴嚏進一步清醒。

右半身整片的疼痛肇因於在岩石上的擦撞，額上裂開的小傷擦掉血流就當處理過了。麻煩的是在上岸時逃生艙機體撞得四分五裂，有兩塊巴掌大小的殘骸因此嵌入左腹，不論是否拔出都相當棘手。  
爬上更高之處免得被浪打回去，才喘上幾口，銀時得再迎接一個壞消息：防風眼鏡被甩出數公尺之外，砸在岩壁上近乎全毀。

 

「好一個功成身退......不過可不能太依賴機械呢！對吧、十四丸？」  
摸回因起名而有感情的刀，確認至少這個夥伴完好無事，銀時內心感謝這份好運。  
在附近找好遮蔽處，默唸十種甜點總算凝聚足夠勇氣一鼓作氣拔開碎片，再用救生衣材料當敷料處理出血到不會妨礙行動的程度。

不遠處的飛船突然連續開砲的聲響讓銀時草草結束救治手續。  
看來白血球王預測正確，敵方真的找出緊急發電機進行轟炸，很可能他們已確認小白的位置而正在戰鬥中。

「真是一點時間都不能浪費......幸好清掃是萬事屋的基本功！」  
重整心情，銀時握緊了十四丸，從讓自己如此狼狽上岸的砲台開始。

 

島上熱鬧得彷彿夏日祭典，由逃出囚犯和頑強抵抗的獄警互動交織而成。  
雖然因受傷而有所不便，所幸在此地敵我極容易分辨省卻不少氣力。  
銀時逐步將肅清範圍從岸邊推進至圍牆被轟毀的一處。看著瓦礫堆中七零八落的物品散落推測是倉庫區，附近應該有入口可以進牢房區。

「小栗、小栗！你還好嗎？！」  
一個獄警模樣的年輕男子叫吼、匆忙從不知何處跑出，銀時直到他接近身邊才意識到他將自己誤認為白血球王。  
「天哪這傷好嚴重！不醫治不行的！」

男子示意銀時跟他走，他邊走邊叨念著小栗的預言神準：橘智名那群人果然留有王牌，使出這麼大手筆的劫獄行動。  
「倉庫裡有些備用的急救箱應該還能用，感謝你上週幫我清點庫存啊！」

走進殘破的建築物後不時聽見遠處的樓層傳來零星槍響，上頭的飛船還未有進一步行動。  
擔憂情勢隨時會更失控，銀時決定將錯就錯。  
「田中兄，現在內部狀況如何？外援呢？真選組還有多久才到？」

忙著在不成形的雜物堆中翻找的男子苦笑，  
「小栗傷得真不輕啊！不記得我了嗎？我是上北，醫療班的。」  
上北補充內部通訊在停電後完全失效，犯人則因閘門大開都跑出來作亂，獄警被迫分散四處個別作戰。  
倘若上面飛船的攘夷志士下來，或著像是剛剛那樣繼續開砲，他們應該只有被殲滅的命運。

「畢竟我們這職業，都不是投降就能活命的啊！」  
上北羞愧地承認其實到剛為止他都躲在倉庫裡，看到銀時才有勇氣爬出。

「不用擔心！真選組很快就會抵達，他們的目的是救出大將，所以肯定不會戀戰或把你們趕盡殺絕。到現在沒有離去或降落就證明他們還沒達成目標，我們還有機會反擊回去！」  
揣摩白血球王的語氣來替人打氣，除了是氣氛所致以外，他預感接下來會需要眼前的膽小鬼幫忙。

「反擊？別說笑了，小栗。它在天上飛啊！  
砲轟幾下我們就全完蛋了，又不是有什麼方法可以騙它下來...」

 

「對！就是這個、騙它！」  
意外被他人點通，銀時的興奮一時被上北清創傷口時引起的疼痛打散，先前模糊的概念瞬間都清晰起來。  
「你見過橘智名？記得長相、體型？」

上北點頭，說橘智名進來時是他填的單。

「很好！給你一個立大功的機會。」

 

銀時的計策很簡單：對方要什麼就給他什麼。  
基於對白血球王的絕對信任 — 即便在交戰中也能守得住橘智名且不讓消息傳出 —   
銀時經過變裝偽裝成同夥，靠著上北的協助從打倒的囚犯中挑出體格、外貌與橘智名類似的倒楣鬼，同樣換好服裝後預備蒙混上船。

「臉怎麼辦？一看就會暴露吧？」  
「沒關係，我會把他打得連他鄉下的老媽都認不出來。」

銀時小心翼翼測試釘好傷口後的活動度，剛才上北用的醫療釘書機雖然可以暫時縫合傷口，大動作還是有可能再度扯裂。

「小栗，我知道你是菁英又很厲害....你一個人深入敵陣、好嗎？」  
上北怯生生地問出，顯然是對銀時等同自殺的任務又無法實際幫上忙而感到良心不安。

「大丈夫だ、問題ない。（沒問題）  
何況我只要撐到真選組來就夠了。」

說起來信心滿滿，壓下去的疑慮重重，銀時都用"船到橋頭自然直，床到牆頭自然捲"來說服上北一切會順利。

「照計畫跟我保持距離，做做樣子叫幾聲"大家上啊！"之類的。  
我會帶著這倒楣鬼在前面，就算有子彈飛過來也會拿他擋住，不用怕！」

倒數完畢，取得默契的點頭，銀時右手提拉起倒臥的誘餌，用敵方對講機頻道數度吼出「快來中央廣場接我們！統領救回來了！」，待飛船有所動靜，再看準時機衝往中央廣場。

假裝成進擊的獄警負責炒熱氣氛，上北吼叫得頗有模有樣，銀時聽見對講機另一端的人驚慌中請求增援，不由得加緊腳步拉開與上北的距離。

「大家快來幫我抬統領，然後趕快起飛！他們要追上來了！」  
示意上北停下來躲好，再一次向對講機另一端製造危機感，也是近距離觀看才得以較為精確估算飛船屬於中型。  
若以滿員是70人的配置來看，銀時可以理解當時生意人何以會選擇捨棄顯然是誘餌或分散風險用的另外三艘船。

飛船降下時引起的零星槍擊正是銀時所希冀的效果，他由衷感謝那些至今仍堅守崗位的獄警。  
一邊護住差點被狂風吹走的假髮，風壓也多少讓傷處疼痛起來，加上得扛一個失去意識的累贅都是不小的負擔，但當飛船近在咫尺、艙門終於打開時，一切就值得了。

 

「統領受傷了？」  
「被打得很慘，要趕快上船送醫！」  
「半田呢？他們怎麼辦？」

 

「統領的安危最重要！快走！」

銀時誇張地擺動肢體，隨意指出後方建築物內還有槍手，好不容易才將燙手山芋交給前來接手的"同夥"。  
催促即刻飛離，上船後他沒有隨人進入醫務室而是在艙門關閉前留在門邊，找到機會對著底下的上北打手勢，感謝他的努力。

眾人忙著把被揍成豬頭的假統領送進醫務室，旁邊有人輕拍銀時的肩膀慰勞他、誇讚他立下大功，問他要不要一起接受治療。  
銀時狀似虛弱地微笑，「先告訴我，廁所在哪？」

依循指示，真的找對地方好好解放後，看著外頭忙碌的眾人收拾好心情。

再來，就是最後的清掃了。


	31. 命運的繩索 06

「明智號呢？」  
「通知他們之後立刻起飛了，但船上有真選組的人混入，正在交戰中！」  
「織田會解決入侵者的，他可是統領身邊劍術最強的人。注意雷達上的  
其他飛船，等真選組進入射程立刻開火！一輪之後啟動曲速離開！」

忙得不可開交的艦橋，成田飛快而不含糊下達各種指令，直到大螢幕出現顯示射程距離的標示，神色才稍微鎮定些。  
雖然不盡理想，這個諸多波折的下午終於按照預定上了軌道，先前的決策也該算是有所回報。

 

<警告！武器及動力系統能量損失中，0.5％......2％...>

 

然而船體突然猛烈一震，紅色警示燈閃爍不停，在眾人手忙腳亂想排除障礙時，幾聲聽來離艦橋不遠的小爆炸更顯雪上加霜。

 

「怎回事？是真選組的砲火嗎？」  
「不、不是！系統顯示爆炸發生於內部？」

 

「難道......不......」  
成田臉色刷地變白，直覺導向他不大願意相信，卻是唯一的可能方向。

「剛剛把統領送上來的男子在哪？  
給我立刻找出來！」  
自始保持冷靜的成田終於忍不住爆發，對船員不住大吼。

 

像是嫌情況不夠混亂，船身又劇烈地晃動了幾下，被震得暈頭轉向、倉皇失措的船員只能機械式的回報狀況，  
「成田先生！真選組對我方開砲，船、船尾被擊中了！！」

勉強穩住情緒，成田將側邊的畫面放上主螢幕，配合系統訊息想要理清狀況：內部受到攻擊、追兵已在咫尺之遙，重點是統領是否安全？

 

「叫第二、三小隊找出入侵者！  
把砲台轉為手動控制，直接對真選組開砲先擋下他們。  
我去一趟醫療室，等我的命令就調整航向回巖獄島......」

 

如同要挫挫成田尚存的銳氣，艦橋外的某種騷動突然迫近，隨著一聲巨響宣告它的真面目。

 

「唉呀～那群稅金小偷真是及時。  
看來這陣子真的培養出好默契了呢！」

說出此話的銀髮男子打了個大哈欠，對周遭宣示他的游刃有餘，看著眾人的反應，他明白恐嚇已奏效。

 

雖然沒有跟真選組那邊協調過攻擊時機，能夠在自己搞爛動力和砲火系統之後趕來支援，銀時有種能哼著廣告小調前進的愜意心情。  
於是一邊讚賞自己的十四丸今天狀況很好，應該連碟型艦都能一刀分離，一邊以實力轟開通往艦橋的門，和擋在它前面的一切。  
「萬事屋和真選組、在此送上最誠摯的夏季問候！」

「你？！不....怎麼可能？！」  
成田腦內曾設想過可能是真選組的人、甚至是有骨氣想逞英雄的獄警混上來搗亂，但萬萬沒想到應該已經葬身海底的銀時會出現在眼前。  
「你、跟鬼之副長一樣？到底要殺幾次才...」

「誰讓我也有個差不多的外號叫"白夜叉"呢？」  
俏皮回應對方的憤怒，銀時對旁邊呆滯的船員借來麥克風進行全船廣播，  
「船上的攘夷份子請注意，這裡是代理艦長報告：這艘船即將要被萬事屋及真選組接收了。  
現在搭上逃生艙還可能有不用吃牢飯的一線生機，歡迎使用。完畢。」

主控室膽子大的幾乎立時就跑，剩下的三三兩兩結伴、喃喃說出「殺不死」「銀髮之鬼」從銀時打爛的門溜出。  
這些人都見識到銀時從不可能存活的情境裡逃生還殺上船來，血淋淋的實力差嚇得他們拋下一切。

 

「不！你們不可以！給我回來！我們還沒...」  
說不出"輸"字，成田即便想要阻止同夥，但個人威信已不管用，此時此刻他甚至拉不住一個人。  
種種情緒；不可置信、憤怒、困惑交織在那張素來精明的臉上。  
但傲氣令他站得直挺，理智則使他不敢輕舉妄動，就算眼前的銀髮男人看來已傷痕累累，仍在武力上遠勝於自己。

大小警示訊息逐步爬滿螢幕，銀時明白就算自動駕駛能順利使其迫降，也得要協調真選組那方停止砲擊才行。  
時間緊迫，直接以武力拿下犯人該是最符合狀況的解決方案，然而銀時隱約覺得若這麼做了，就會永遠失去一個獲得答案的機會。

 

「一直以來你只打有把握的勝仗，直到現在。  
你應該已經想通你的統領還正留在巖獄島上，你先前捨棄掉的後援導致現在我方武力遠勝於你的，而我還在你船上。」

為提防對方可能的狗急跳牆行為，銀時特意將十四丸收回鞘以降低敵意。  
替他分析情勢，看著面前的人安靜下來，然後落下重磅。  
「承認失敗吧！成田...或我該說，是真生義人先生。」

銀時逐漸明白先前內心的那個聲音想要引導自己做什麼。  
過往對於被大人拋下的痛苦記憶，因為壓不過那道怒火，總是避而不談。  
即便是在松陽的照顧下慢慢學會放下，卻未能真正令自己信服。  
說起來把期待多年的解答寄望在這個不論於公於私都該嚴懲的人身上本身就很可笑，但類似的機會不會再有。

 

「你、怎會知道？不！不可能查得到！  
那個名字...我早就捨...」  
語句失序，他甚至一時放開了抱握住座位的手，險些被船身的晃動搖倒。

「名字就算了，你把不能捨棄的東西也一起丟了。」  
語氣裡不免有指責意味，銀時從懷裡掏出那張引導自己到此的關鍵照片。  
幾乎是秒認出處，真生失魂一般地接走，他的眼裡瞬間被一種情緒支配，是思念。

 

眼前的男人捏著照片只是默默流淚，足證他的家人並沒有看錯他。  
銀時也看得出來這並非演技，多少證實了自己沒有賭錯人。

 

於是代替那個憤怒的自己，對心中那位缺席自己大半生的"大人"，  
說出了幾十年來不曾換位思考的和解話語。

 

「你當初決定追隨橘智名時，考慮過未來的這個"萬一"。  
所以你寧願背負罵名和誤解，強行離婚，還給了過度豐厚的贍養費，都是為了屆時不把你珍愛的家人捲入。  
你脫離本家、改名換姓在產業完全不相干的新公司工作，費心抹消真生義人這名字曾經存在的證據。  
這個縝密計畫又長久執行真的有效，我們追查的線索幾乎每一條都進了死巷，無法連結到這裡。  
今天你本該能順利救到你家統領揚長而去，但說來諷刺，正因為你拋下的家人對你的思念，加上一些運氣，才因緣際會讓我在此找到你。」

梳理這堪稱神奇一日的脈絡，銀時都不禁要對命運轉折多愁善感了起來。  
企圖詮釋真生的行徑和心情而沒有被阻止或糾正，銀時確信已正中紅心。

 

「對小孩來說，被大人拋下的怨恨是很深的，一不小心就會步入歧途，不管你自以為已進行多少補償都不夠挽回。  
你所做的事是你的選擇，它會導致的後果我無力改變。  
但收下你前妻尋人委託的我，可以幫你做到一件事：讓你有機會像個負責的丈夫、父親，好好對太太和小孩告別。」

銀時的勸說中滿是彷如過來人才能有的憐憫，真生困惑的神情說明他從未設想到這一步，混亂中他只能提出最簡潔的疑問。  
「你...不恨我？」

「別搞錯了，我不是聖人，只是個會被"結果"左右的普通人罷了！  
你在實質上並未奪走我在這世上珍愛的東西，這是我的幸運，也是你的。  
而過往要我的命的人多如過江之鯽，你就是另一個案例，如此而已。」

 

即便看得到事件結尾也不能透露太多，銀時將結論說出口時卻是真能感受到這一路走來的幸運值是點到滿了。  
彷彿可以收尾的氣氛中，大螢幕突然切入沖田那好整以暇的模樣，  
「還真看了場好戲，我本來期待老闆會把他大卸八塊呢～」

 

「唷～來得正好！你那邊也清掃完畢了？  
不愧是可信賴的總一郎老弟啊！」

此刻聽到友軍的聲音是異常悅耳，從沖田從容的態度判定他已經聯合隊員拿下補給船趕來支援，推估此船未再受到砲擊也是由沖田傳出的指令。  
銀時沒有正面回應他對自己的質疑，改以稱讚沖田的實力帶開話題。

「老闆你這艘船應該無法撐到著陸或降落，現在直接把人送過來吧！  
你們都退後一點。」

逕自為兩人安排逃出路徑，卻非一般人思考的沖田說出匪夷所思的話。

 

「退後是什麼意思啊喂喂！！」  
面對比自己還不按牌理出牌的隊友也只有先自保再說，銀時憑藉直覺拉住真生退往一個方向好幾步，尚未站穩、巨響伴隨陣碎石雨和強風刷進來。

「咳咳！總一郎你到底怎麼......算了！」  
看到沖田在貨艙門處招手，銀時放棄搞懂他如何能精確地用火箭砲轟出了位置和大小恰到好處的洞，  
也放棄去得知他是怎樣從原先明顯是主控室的地方，瞬間移動到運輸船的貨艙門來進行砲擊。

走至洞口，銀時目測了兩船之間保持的距離，還有離海面的高度，對沖田表示理解用意，換上了懷舊的口吻，  
「這是拋丟矮子的遊戲？  
從聖盔谷一戰之後就沒玩過了～  
好！總一郎老弟你那邊準備了！」

銀時立刻回頭，拽起還一頭霧水跟不上兩人節奏的真生往內部走上幾步，  
「這距離應該夠。」

「夠？你該不會是、哇啊啊啊啊—」  
無視真生的疑問，銀時調整呼吸和肩膀使出的力道，抓提起人小跑步之後奮力朝洞口外一丟，真生宛如人形沙包在兩船之間飛出優美的弧線。

另一端沖田也沒閒著，放下火箭筒之後往前站了兩步，一伸手憑空拋甩出一條鎖鍊，精準的纏住目標並扯拉上貨艙門延伸出來的通道，安全摔落。

「你到底從哪裡掏出鎖鍊的？！」  
銀時隱約想起久遠之前在大樓屋頂上見識過此戲法，每一回沖田突破人類常識時還是不免發出驚嘆及疑問。

 

「很簡單，ドSだから（因為是抖S）。」  
面無表情達成任務，沖田一派輕鬆地將重要嫌犯安全捆好交給部下處理，袖口又掉出另一條鎖鍊晃著讓銀時看到。  
「老闆準備好的話，我也可以拉你一把。」

 

「不不不不不！  
阿銀我可不是能被鎖鍊套住的人設！我去助跑。」  
然而連回答也是清一色沖田風，不禁笑出來的銀時卻被這細微的舉動牽起痛楚，恐怕是剛才的動作讓傷口又裂開了。  
等會兒的助跑、跳躍力道可是得連疼痛的影響都算進去。

 

「以老闆的身手才不需要助跑吧？」  
看著銀時消失在洞口，認為他有些小題大作，但這不是該大意的時刻。  
沖田抓好了艙門把手繼續向對面喊話，

 

「不然我答應老闆，就算看到你掉下去也不用鎖.....」

 

轟隆——

 

話語未完，突如其來的震波與熱風把沖田連人逼退、摔進艙內滾上幾圈，這番衝擊也使船身傾斜，沖田頗費力才爬回原位，想確認發生何事。

銀時所在的船身發生連續爆炸，整艘船的高度和速度都驟降。

 

「不准駛離！跟著它飛下去！！」  
沖田氣急敗壞透過對講機命令想逃離自保的駕駛船員，一邊焦急地站在通道邊緣，一手以鐵鍊穩住，一邊瞪著銀時消失於視線的地方，  
期望會有一個銀白人影從火海之中衝出，落到他的鎖鍊能勾纏的範圍內。

 

但他沒能等到，  
船在落下中途炸成了三截，化為巨大火球墜入海裡。


	32. 夢醒時分 01

半身高無盡的芒草，偏僻的小徑和如血的夕陽勾起土方"似曾相識"之感。

再一眨後的視覺暫留將前方不遠處的一個小小人影留在眼裡：銀髮孩童穿著無法抵禦凜冽晚風的破舊衣裳，背對自己倒臥在路邊巨石的斜面上。  
原以為那孩子是睡著了，不一會兒察覺那瘦弱肩膀的微顫，還有幾乎被風聲淹沒的啜泣聲。

土方覺得胸口莫名揪緊，想加快腳步去止住那孩子的悲傷。  
手已伸出，卻被孩子的一句話凍在半途。

「我太貪心了，對吧？」

顯然發現背後有人，銀髮孩子倏然開口。

「什麼...都想要......  
所以、大家...都、離開...  
只剩下、我......」

用力吸了好幾次鼻子才把話講完，身子縮得更小，嚎啕大哭了起來。  
一直抱在懷裡的真刀顯得更加頎長，但那樣的物品無法帶給他溫暖。

土方記起銀時說過他在被松陽收養前是在花街上長大，且一直對於能在海咪咪間討抱打滾一事頗為自豪，卻甚少談及在他流浪到花街之前的事。  
曾在一時好奇下詢問，銀時只模糊地說他不記得父母的樣貌，只知道出身不低，留給他的那把真刀頗有來歷，也是唯一的遺物。

如今看到小銀，土方終於明白他逃避的原因。

『沒這回事。』  
土方鎮定自若地說，靠坐到他身邊。  
伸手輕輕撫著、拍著銀髮孩子的背，手裡感受到溫度差，不禁心疼了起來。

對於銀髮孩子的詢問，土方並沒有思考過其意義，甚至也曾用同樣的形容指責過自然捲不該放縱。  
因此看到他為此自責，內心蒙上一層愧疚。

他不禁憶起某個平日廢柴的笨蛋總在危急時刻判若兩人的身影；  
憶起某個號稱無欲無求的自然捲能夠在其他人都放棄、或甘於某種一成不變的模式時，說著「但我就是貪心想要更多」而奮力扭轉情勢，或是引導眾人走出更開闊的眼界等種種事蹟。

相對於自詡自制力強的自己，自然捲那些突破界線的嘗試一直是某種程度的"困擾"，  
但更多時候，他才是讓生活不再一成不變、值得期待的原因。

『貪心並不總是不好，運用得當的話，它就會是動力。  
因為持有發自內心的動力，你才會為那些想要保護的人事物拼命奮鬥。  
能夠清楚知道自己想要什麼是很好、很難得的。  
一開始也許會因無法如願而失落，但最終你得到的會比失去的還要多。  
所以別放棄你的"貪心"，也別對你周遭的人失去信心。』

終於等得小自然捲啜泣聲音小了點，可以聽見自己說話才開始安慰。  
彷如撫順一隻鬧脾氣小貓的同時，也將曾經模糊的念頭化為實質言語送給面前的人。

『......而且，我會在你身邊，我不會離開。』

這句，土方決定不任它默默飄過心頭，而是當成真正的承諾來承擔其重量。  
儘管小銀這時還不認識自己，但在那個"已知的未來"裡，兩人必然相見相知，一起攜手走過眾多風雨。

 

「嗚嗚、嗚嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊—」  
不知何時翻過身來撲蹭進土方懷裡哭得驚天動地，像是要把累積多年的怨懟都洗刷出來。  
難聽的哭聲還是20年後不變這點，令土方唇邊不自覺勾出了笑意。

— 你內在一直是個愛哭鬼啊！逞強裝什麼一點都不瀟灑的大叔呢？

忍不住在內心吐嘈、數落起來，拍摟安慰的動作而不像是以往那樣慌亂，下定決心後，以往面對哭泣的自然捲時的手足無措都煙消雲散了。

 

銀時那份害怕被人拋下的心情，土方自覺可以理解，  
畢竟是自己夠幸運，在人生裡遇到的伙伴到現在都沒有離棄。

 

他被親人拋下，花街大姊姊們儘管疼他寵他都不可能長久，影響他最深的老師又在外界不可抗力下離去，然後是戰場上的生離死別......  
經歷過這一切的銀時已經將不安控制得很好了，再來就是靠自己和其他人的努力。

如此認知到的同時，才剛習慣的另一人的重量、溫度甚至呼吸的律動都消失無蹤。  
正困惑著，耳邊傳來那個總能讓自己穩定的聲音。

 

<噓～是夢，沒事的，還可以多睡一點。>

 

土方繃起的神經順應著此輕柔安撫而放鬆，原本集中起來的意識又任其回到漂浮不定的狀態，一如休假日早上的愜意。

 

<阿銀我在，沒事。>

 

但下一句同等熟悉的話語卻大大地激起沈寂已久的違和感。  
以身體能運作的範圍無法感受到自然捲的存在：那總帶著毛躁感、從來不曾安分，卻已令自己眷戀的撫觸。

 

『不，你不在。』

 

清晰得彷若真的開口，即便是陳述事實，身體某處竟不明原因地痛了起來。  
意識如同開往崖底的火車一墜而下，急迫衝破了籠罩的感知迷霧。

 

「唔？啊、掉了。」  
一個陌生的男人聲音響起，還近得足以讓人不安，接著耳朵內的輕微痛楚是最後稻草。

 

掙扎間眼裡闖入過量的光，刺得連腦袋都痛，土方哀出幾聲後，旁邊有人趕快調暗燈光，讓土方得以睜眼適應。  
搖頭甩開的是個入耳式耳機，緊鄰身邊的灰髮男人則忙於把衣架上掛著的點滴拿遠免得被揮開打落。  
土方推測他是位醫生 — 還拿在手裡的醫學期刊是最好證據。

「你別緊張，不要動！我去叫你認識的那個笨蛋的弟弟來說明。」  
除卻他一臉"果然"的表情顯得詭異，說出的話更是莫名其妙，但在男人匆忙走出房間，奔馳的心跳帶回許多沒有第一時間注意到的細節。

 

洋式房間，看格局與裝潢該是旅館。  
掛著的點滴連接到手上，看顏色是葡萄糖；好些時間沒有活動的四肢僵硬得不像話，但影響行動最大的還是幾乎貫穿腹部的悶痛。

 

是遭受敵襲了？結果呢？  
對記憶連結薄弱，土方嘗試將呼吸調整到不會引起太多疼痛的程度，這才注意到放置在身旁，是這陌生環境中唯一能安定心神的東西：馬○歐手機。  
直覺拿起就想要撥號，但並沒有使用該人手機就能循線找到主人的案例。

 

剛剛的醫生說要去找什麼笨蛋弟弟？  
銀時呢？

 

「那個......SIM卡我拿起來了。  
他說不能任意通訊，要等他說"可以"才行。」

 

慢條斯理的說話方式，依舊像是前一秒還在研究競走馬的情報，白傑克手上捏著紅鉛筆登場。  
陌生環境裡看見熟識者，土方內心的焦慮終於找到出口，然而還來不及開口，已被先發制人。

「我知道你想問的問題多到不行，但在我檢查完之前都給我閉嘴。」  
拿起聽診器，白傑克的氣場驟變判若兩人，彷如會當場折斷舉手發問者的手臂般的冷峻，令原本想連珠砲般開問的土方噤了聲，乖乖隨指示做檢測。

 

「對你們這種人，警告也沒用。  
肋骨的傷要久一點才會好，不要有大動作或吼叫就沒事。  
你也只躺了三天，別老以為自己吃過仙豆。」  
白傑克一邊檢查一邊解釋了醫療救治過程，但這並不是他想得知的部分。  
至於本想留下陪伴的銀時沒有等到手術結束即離去，土方僅能猜測他是離去收拾殘局，甚至以白血球王的身份重新掌控情勢。

好不容易等到程序完成，土方才在白傑克同意下獲知能銜接現狀的情報。  
灰髮醫生奇力克補充銀時是特別留下自己的手機，但不是作為聯絡用，而是為播放哄睡土方用的錄音。

「我們攜帶的藥物量不足，他又要求必須低調不能讓人知道你還活著，於是他想出這招，沒想到還真有用！  
麻醉藥效退下後你多睡了兩天，真是個有趣的現象。」  
奇力克眼裡閃著不明所以的光芒，搭在手臂上輕敲出節拍的手指彷彿隨時會拿起手術刀解剖別人的腦袋來一探究竟。  
他身邊有位面容與白傑克相同但色指定相反的另一名醫生看不下去，清了喉嚨制止他的不妥表現。

土方耐住性子向三位醫生道謝，也堅定表示傷勢已無大礙，必須回到崗位。

「其實在你們談話中我已經回撥兩次電話給那位了  
— 簡訊沒用的樣子 — 大概在忙吧？沒有回應。」

不知何時取走白傑克的手機，翻出通訊列表熟門熟路地敲得飛快，奇力克的迅速支援立即引起兩位反對土方回歸的兄弟抗議。  
他聳肩表示他能體會土方經歷的焦慮，在戰場上看過不少動完手術、醒完麻醉就要離開醫務室的案例，只因弟兄還在前線奮戰。

 

「我會請我信得過的人來接我，請不用擔心。」  
土方對他投以感激的眼光，同時藉由拆拔點滴的行為來展示進一步決心，心頭卻浮現了自然捲收到帳單那副瞠目結舌的蠢樣。  
「至於醫療費，請將收據開給真選組，萬事屋的債務已經夠重了。」

從上一次診療，白傑克就明白土方是個一旦硬起脾氣來很難收拾的病患，  
他總算清楚為何銀時總是在此人面前姿態甚低，且不完全是因為寵溺。  
他伸手向奇力克要回手機，以眼神勸退常識運作的哥哥，

「這裡已經沒我們的事了，讓他離開。  
然後老哥，拜託你想個不要嚇死一般人的金額，寫在請款單上吧！」


	33. 夢醒時分 02

有些事就跟游泳和騎腳踏車一樣，一旦學起就不會忘記，例如吼人的技巧。  
『山崎！你是跑去哪裡練卡巴迪了？竟然這麼多次不接電話！！』

「等等啊你哪位？怎麼可能用這支手機打來？  
該不會是偷來的？你才是三十字以內交代清楚！」  
沒料到對方不認帳模式開啟，態度更是兇惡得讓土方想起山崎加入真選組以前似乎是個叫大山殺鬼的地痞來著。

這種應對方式逼得他深呼吸之後火力全開，  
『山‧崎‧退‧ 你是太久沒聽到我的聲音都不認得了嗎？  
身為真選組副長土方十四郎命令你等等給我切腹！  
現在先把那個到處散播我死訊的笨自然捲給我找來聽電話！！』

「這力道...副長？真是副長？！天啊太好了！您...！  
呃、老闆？老闆他......」

山崎突然的欲言又止，讓土方不由自主打了寒顫。

「副長，等見到您了再向您詳細報告好嗎？現在我先去備車。」

 

土方終於搭上久違的公務車，前往的目的地不是大江戶，而是至鄰近的港口上船往巖獄島。  
趁著搭車空檔翻閱完白血球王整理的完整報告，還是全無實感，土方只能歸咎是因撰寫得太完美客觀的關係。

從現場奔來船上迎接、近藤見面就抱住他不停痛哭，直說「太好了！真的太好了！」卻沒有其他話語。  
臉色陰沈許多，看來像是幾天未睡下的沖田見到活生生的土方，僅是無言輕敲了他的肩膀 — 還是沒受傷的那側 — 這一切都說明了如何反常。

距離銀時墜海即將屆滿整整48小時，打撈及人員營救作業也持續了一天半，除了零星救上來的攘夷份子或打撈到的屍體以外，沒有銀時的蹤影。  
統籌現場指揮作業的白血球王一邊陪土方瞭解狀況，一邊講述已知的客觀數字，但沒有一項數據是樂觀的。

 

「飛船墜海的乘客生存率本來就較低，銀時大人所乘坐飛船在空中解體讓生存率更近乎於零。  
我反覆檢視沖田隊長搭乘的船隻所拍攝到的影片，從爆炸發生到船體完全沈入海中的時間相當短暫，即便數次爆炸威力本身並未傷及銀時大人，他也未能在船體完全下沈前自力游出。  
我是根據這區域的洋流來部署搜救人員，但即便是深諳水性的人都很難與此區強勁水流抗衡，何況銀時大人不會游泳。」

進行簡報的白血球王語調平靜，與銀時類似又完全不同的外表模樣，在此刻對土方來說是個嚴重的認知衝突。  
他茫然地盯著投影螢幕上全無意義的文字和數字，再看向房間裡的近藤和沖田。  
也許因為他們這兩天實際經歷過程，都格外沈默與麻木。

 

「由於滋事份子大抵逮捕歸案，在巖獄島的主嫌也確保無逃脫疑慮，救援工作幾乎立刻展開，請求的海上巡防隊也在當日晚上前來支援。  
但在黃金救援時間結束前，我方並未搜尋到與銀時大人的特徵相符的倖存者，或是任何可供辨認的屍體、屍塊、衣著等。  
大部分船體殘骸墜入相當深的海底，於是在突破12小時後，我建議搜尋方向轉往深潛作業。  
我方數次派遣深潛機去探勘掃描，發現爆炸造成的進水狀況相當全面，即便銀時大人將自己困在能阻隔進水的隔間裡，由留存的氧氣量及周遭壓力來計算，人類生存機率到了此時會低於0.06％......」

 

『......別說了。』  
土方勉強從喉嚨裡迸出低音企圖打斷報告，對他來說白血球王的每一句話都很刺耳。  
與銀時同樣的面容用同樣的聲音，卻如同在詳細說明自己怎麼死得徹底，這景象遠遠超過他的容忍極限。 

但白血球王一本正經地回決了。

「土方大人，救援作業是基於我方也有人員落海所以上面特准的支援。  
但將軍交付真選組的任務，是在巖獄島恢復正常運轉之前看守住此案重要犯人並協助結案。  
在真選組的人力有限的情況下，基於此次船難的已知數據分析，我建議於最後生還者被尋獲的24小時 — 也就是距離現在2小時14分後 —   
停止無謂的搜尋...」

 

『我叫你住口！！』

土方感覺只是眼前空白了一瞬，字句乘著憤怒的尾巴自作主張咆哮出來，直到白血球王向後撞倒了投影螢幕，才意識到是自己所為。  
尚在進行解說的白血球王，來不及有任何表情轉換就被土方揮拳揍飛。

『銀時才不是會被這些數字限制住的人！！  
他、他一直都...』

遲來的疼痛順著喘息迅速中斷了土方的思緒和話語，近藤和沖田兩人都因驚訝而站起。  
由於土方對自己傷勢絕口不提，看到他明顯露出痛苦的表情，近藤本要招來船上待命的醫護人員，被直接拒絕了。

因為發現再也無法面對那張與銀時相同、卻疑惑不已的臉，土方只得說出要抽煙靜一靜、拒絕所有人的陪伴等的搪塞語，倉皇離開現場。

 

一鼓作氣爬上甲板，靠著欄杆吸進冷冽海風企圖冷靜，無視腹悶醞釀的各種造反，土方望著不遠處彷彿徒勞的船隻打撈作業，不知該如何是好。

 

— 不該是如此的。  
從喝下那杯咖啡的夜晚到這天，不該是如此收尾的。

 

跑馬燈的回憶和細節狂奔、灌滿腦海，以致於不遠處的某種嘈雜聲直到有什麼東西被人拋丟過來，才終於引起注意。  
土方低頭看了幾次才能辨認出物體是一副眼鏡，為什麼？

 

「美奶滋妖怪你這個混蛋！為什麼要現在出現？」

 

刺穿耳膜不僅是音量，更是少女尖銳的指責。

 

「之前其他人還安慰說至少銀ちゃん能去陪你，我也好不容易接受了。  
現在你卻在這裡一副沒事、被保護得好好的樣子......  
既然這樣、為什麼還不快去把銀ちゃん帶回來？」

從鐵梯爬上來的途中，少女聲淚俱下地控訴著。  
旁邊被甩丟本體的溫吞少年努力嘗試制止她，唯是兩人氣力相差懸殊根本辦不到而被拖著逐步前進。

「那個自然捲應該是要抱著甜食，幸福地糖尿病死在榻榻米上。  
而不該像是這樣！為你、為你們真選組......」

失去至親的痛苦在少女臉上展露無遺，做出明顯切割性質的發言也是肇因於日常種種的不諒解。

 

第一次看到這孩子如此傷心激動，讓那個人"不在"顯得更真實。  
土方沈下臉來沒有回應，神樂提出的疑問再次刺中他身為倖存者無能為力的事實。

看似冷漠的舉動只令神樂更加生氣，踏步力道之重，甲板立時凹陷數處，神樂俐落甩開不成妨礙的眼鏡少年，接著就要給眼前這個罪魁禍首一拳。

土方沒有移動半分，把少女一氣呵成的動作全看在眼裡。

 

「神樂不可以！！」  
新八想要拖住那毫不留情的拳頭，哪怕是減低一分威力都好。  
怎看土方都是勉強自己憑意志力撐住，如果再正面吃下神樂一拳，別說是能站得住，欄杆之外就是海，倘若掉落的後果不堪設想。

 

然而他與憤怒夜兔血淋淋的實力差，即使是如此卑微的願望也誠屬妄想。

 

「夠了！中國女孩，這傢伙的命不是該你拿下的。」

氣勢洶洶的拳頭被外力扯下、停住，順著閃出的條狀金屬銀光看過去，另一端是從鐵梯上來的沖田。  
他巧妙以鎖鍊緩下神樂的直擊，然後收緊、逼迫她退後一步。  
來不及慶幸有強力幫手，新八見狀趕緊擋在神樂及土方之間，全神戒備再來可能的暴走。

 

「而且是老闆自己決定要幫真選組的，別說得像是他只認你們這個家。」  
沖田的口氣照樣好不到哪裡去，但他道出了另一半的真實。

神樂被纏上鎖鍊的拳頭看起來仍舊十足威嚇，臉色鐵青的她像是在考慮要先把沖田拉著扔下船，或是換手繼續完成未完的動作。

然而沖田接下來的舉動出乎意料。  
他走近卻逐步鬆開力道，待到了少女面前，將她的拳頭握住，動作細膩地解開鎖鍊纏住的部分，接著扳開她握得死緊的手指，露出掌心被指甲戳出的血痕。

「自己也受傷了還跑來揍別人做什麼？」  
故意會錯意、擅自解讀傷痕由來，沖田掏出一條細心折疊過的潔白手帕，告誡神樂「這是姊姊的遺物，不要亂動」迅速為她包上，  
「我帶你去下面的醫療室。  
等你們傷都好了，土方那混蛋就隨你揍到高興，他不會介意的。」

說來奇怪，嗓門和脾氣向來比誰都大的神樂，在聽到手帕原主是誰的時也乖乖噤聲。  
為了安撫神樂，沖田隨口編出的承諾內容聽來十分不合理，但他知道土方會默許。  
儘管他個人樂觀其成，土方挨下神樂的拳頭對現狀是全無助益，但在"想找罪受"和"找個人發洩"的心情，雙方是類似的。

 

眼見危機解除，新八趁機撿回眼鏡，猶豫了會兒該陪伴誰的問題，最終是在接觸到土方"生人勿近"的眼神後，對他說了「請好好保重多休息」之類的話，追隨著兩人下去。

 

甲板上又回復平靜，海的聲音和鹹味滲進身體裡把痛楚都化為可以忍受的鈍感。  
距離白傑克放人前強行塞下的一餐已超過六小時但依舊毫無胃口，待冷靜下來之後更是覺得剛才甘願挨拳頭的心情很愚蠢。

 

『還沒結束。  
......還有、我能做的事。』

 

如咒語般反覆唸出，用以脅迫這個身體繼續運作。  
土方決定回巖獄島成立的臨時總部，將缺席的這段日子的種種都補回來。


	34. 夢醒時分 03

「土方大人，您的晚餐準備好了。  
為了讓傷勢早日痊癒，充分營養是很重要的。」

在小玉端著熱食進來之前，土方已兩次轟走了這麼做的隊員。  
基於對女性的禮貌讓他沒有將惡言說出口，只淡淡請她放旁邊，等等會吃。

『還有、抱歉，我揍了白血球王。』  
在小玉擺設餐具時，幾度猶豫才終於整理好心情說出來。  
面對小玉這位"家屬"時，土方覺得道歉是必要的。

小玉搖頭表示沒關係，白血球王的機能並未受到損害，而他的困惑在別人的解釋之下也解開了。

「白血球王因為其基本設定而會執著於數據，他在人類社會實習經驗不足以讓他將人類情感加入考量，對於人類事蹟中無法以數據預測的部分更因計算太複雜，被列為之後系統升級時才要處理的課題。  
過往銀時大人曾多次展現超越統計數字的能力和無法預測的結果，  
依此來看，土方大人對這次事件的期望並非不合邏輯的。」

本來還要繼續衍生解釋的小玉打住，連續快速眨了幾次眼睛，  
那通常代表她在執行複雜的機能。

「土方大人，從您的呼吸和心跳頻率推判，您現在正處於極端不適的狀況。  
有可能是您先前的活動使得傷勢有所變化。  
建議讓醫生進一步檢......」

『我沒事！休息一下就好。』  
擺明暫時只想跟資料和紙堆為伍，土方態度轉強硬，堅持要送客出門。  
與人甚至是機器人的對話就算為時甚短，已把土方僅餘的耐性消耗殆盡。

「但您並沒有在休息。」  
小玉平淡的語氣讓這句事實陳述更顯得像是吐嘈，本來還想要繼續嘗試說服，但土方憤怒到敲桌的舉動制止了她。

 

『這些日子以來我休息得很充分了！  
現在，請讓我工作！』  
對現狀的無力讓心力交瘁的他益發忍不住吼了出來，即便這一敲令身體感到更不舒服。

效果卓越，小玉不再堅持，在擺放完後無聲地退了出去。  
土方盯著小玉特別附上的一瓶全新美奶滋好一會兒，再次確認食慾跟人的氣息一樣消失得無影無蹤，便轉頭回螢幕和儀表介面，按下影片的播放鍵。

 

那是白血球王先前提到的，銀時的船從爆炸到落海的片段。  
土方想要藉此找出任何一絲能夠用來駁斥白血球王和他精美統計數字及客觀觀察的證據，反覆播放卻形同自虐，只是一次次見證眾人的絕望。

逐漸招呼起注意的胸悶和腹痛狼狽為奸，織成細密的網讓土方昏昏欲睡，意識幾度浮沈，飄出所在的資料室，來到了一個奇妙的空間。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

房間冷得可以輕易呼出白霧，沒有多添加衣物本應會感受到寒意，體感之所以反應遲鈍，是因被心頭的重擔壓制住。  
似因維持太久的靠站姿勢而使身體僵硬，許多話哽在喉間出不去，等上好一會兒才藉由咳嗽說出來。

『咳......做得很不錯呢。  
找專業的處理者來，果然是對的。』  
沒能說出口的是"這種事情我做不來"，一股莫名的愧疚油然而生。

『太空船事故後能夠找到這麼完整的遺體實在不容易。  
說起來你這傢伙的好狗運怎麼能連這種地方都發揮，真是的......』

房內的光源很不足，但是微光之中還是能將躺著的那人輪廓刻畫出來。

"很完整，很好"的想法稍微給了自己勇氣往前走上幾步，手指撫摸到尚帶濕氣的捲髮時彷如觸電般的想縮回手。  
數著被驚嚇得震盪起來的心跳聲，輕輕告訴自己，那人頭上的大傷口已縫合妥當，血不會再流得滿手都是。

 

『我開玩笑說要把你的頭髮燙直，被葬儀社老闆一本正經的拒絕了。  
其他人也是反對的，說你的髮型是招牌不可以隨便改變形象......  
所以，你到最後還是自然捲，別怪我啊。』

心頭浮起過往多少次拿那人的髮型來做文章取笑，突然對一次也沒能說出"自然捲很好，我不希望你改變"這句的自己感到懊悔，甚至憤怒。

 

『他們說你明知沒有機會生還，但到最後都還在說謊安慰別人，  
說挑這麼偉大的方式來告別真不像萬年廢柴的你。  
......他們，說對了呢。』

 

閉上眼，發生的事情都歷歷在目。  
殿後的角色通常沒有好下場，也不會因為有主角光環而有所改變。

掩護眾人從船上逃脫，為了不讓即將分崩離析的太空船墜毀在人口稠密區而到最後都死守在艦橋裡；與眾人的最後通訊裡，口氣充滿希望，說著與眾人的約定還記得、說著自己跟這麼多人有這麼強的羈絆不會隨便離開。

 

『你真該看看有多少人聽說了你的事，感動得嚎啕大哭，  
把你當英雄、當神來傳頌的......  
所以、我沒有說出來，那個秘密。』

 

曾聲淚俱下哭訴當年被老師的好意童話沿途欺騙，直到殘酷事實終於降臨不得不接受，為了調整落差花了很多年的人，是不會重蹈覆轍的。

 

坂田銀時曾經想活，只是他活不了。  
他在沒有逃脫裝置的艦橋上，以非常克難的方式迅速做出了迎接巨大衝擊的準備，只是那些準備所發揮的效用不足以留住他的性命。

這才是他能留下完整遺體的真相，不是什麼運氣。

 

『都已經...這麼完整的、回來見我了.....  
怎麼就少了最重要的呢？』

想起自然捲曾經自傲地說自己身體裡有個比心臟還重要的器官，  
是在其他場合裡百折不斷的、讓自己前進的中心，名為"靈魂"之物。

原來只是這麼脆弱的東西嗎？

 

『那天，你只對我說，我出發了。  
現在，我不會對你說"歡迎回來"的。  
要回來就全部都回來才像話啊！笨天然捲......』

 

突然覺得暈眩而睜眼，模糊的視線提供不了多少幫助。

唯一清楚的是指腹所觸及的冰冷，  
和這隻手不管怎麼緊握，他都再也不會回應的事實。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

猛然間的呼吸不順讓土方咳嗆著尋求氧氣而醒來，趴臥姿勢壓得讓腹間更不舒服。  
他勉力撐起身體，理智上明白剛才的經歷全是惡夢，顫抖的力道卻沒有因此減弱。  
全身被汗水透濕或許是因趴臥在機體上受熱度影響，一直忽略的疼痛更已實質上影響到行動能力。

耳鳴混著器械運轉聲此刻宛如鑽腦般難以忍受，所處之地突然莫名搖動而險些從椅子滑下，為了自保而欲扶上操控面板，卻幾度摸不著落了空。  
正困惑起旁邊不知何時出現的巨大螢幕，其上各類紅色警訊帶走注意力。

左手邊不遠處有個正在飄煙的牆壁大洞......還有煙？

 

當下能感受到空間內火燒的溫度、硝煙的味道、不受控制的震動、  
還有失速的預感......

 

儘管不符合原有認知，土方一瞬明瞭自己身在何地。  
是艦橋，是銀時的那艘船！！

 

『銀時！要活下去！』  
不自覺吼出這句，與被困在此的人同樣心聲，但周遭並沒有那銀色身影。  
是他已經找到逃脫方法了嗎？

 

不！是自己要找出來。

 

— 先活過撞擊，再來對付讓人勇氣全失的水。

 

彷彿預見會發生的事，一個聲音確立了目標。  
土方環顧四周，將自身的求生本能開到最強。

 

『有綠燈閃爍？』  
逃生的色澤吸引土方注意，趕過去的腳步不聽使喚只能踉蹌朝之撞上。

昏暗光線下終於摸到發出微光的操作面板，再一按，艙門迫不及待跳開。  
土方認出這型號是在短程星際旅行的船隻配備的單人逃生艙，除了耐高壓及小型流星雨撞擊以外，也增裝供氧系統和宇宙用規格的求救通訊設備。  
一般商船由於性質，甚少會於艦橋內安裝此設施。

若它並非因應自己的一相情願才會出現，那麼也許......

 

腳下地板突然消失，驟失立足之點的土方在慘嚎的途中被人制止。  
這一回，是真正的清醒。

 

「土方大人！請您不要再掙扎了！  
您的傷口已經重新縫合好，亂動會再次扯裂讓傷勢更嚴重。」

大量疼痛挾著空白暴力湧入，彷彿要扼殺腦內剛萌芽的唯一念頭。  
土方頑固地抵抗，直到不顧疼痛揮舞著的手被牢牢握住、被那人反覆告知「您現在很安全」的訊息。

是小玉，而自己正躺在巖獄島的醫療室內，已是數小時之後。  
她來收取餐盤時發現土方顯然不支倒地許久，傷口裂開流出的血已經染透衣物滲至地板。  
當下連忙聯絡醫療班做緊急處置，但島上醫生用具有限，後續治療和靜養還是必須回大江戶。

『我、我沒事！  
我必須....讓我看銀時那艘船的藍圖！』

感覺到距離關鍵不遠的土方奮力把話說完，雖然白血球王提及要終止搜救的命令如今不見得會如實執行，若無進一步資訊最後依舊會被迫結束打撈作業，在沒有確認夢境訊息是否真的蘊含最後希望之前，他都不願停止。

 

『還有把生意人找來！我要問他對船艙做了什麼改動！』


	35. 夢醒時分 04

視線總是一晃一晃，有著無法控制的節奏，隨波逐流卻又不會感到不安。  
手裡攥住的一縷亞麻色長髮，及從胸口透過來的他人體溫應是主因。  
幾隻紅色蜻蜓繞在身邊飛舞引起了注意，銀時回看，是在夕陽下淡去輪廓的一片荒野。

 

是了，當年把自己的心帶離那片夕色的，是松陽老師。

 

「銀時，不後悔嗎？  
把自己的"根"放掉的話，也許會一直迷失。」

 

此刻雖然看不見老師的面容，老師慎重的口吻與記憶中相去無幾。

「......嗯、沒關係的，老師。  
現在我真的不在意了。」

 

猶記老師詢問時，年幼自己真實的心情。  
幼稚的偽裝肯定讓老師擔憂了，而他很貼心分幾次詢問，獲得始終一致的答案後，給予等待的耐性。

 

「而且，我找到真正屬於自己的根了，我不後悔。」  
如今因緣際會能立於不同立場看待，且真正原諒那笨拙度不亞於自己的"大人"......父親的作為，不禁想感嘆人生的曲折與奇妙。

回想父親遺留下的真刀曾是家中最值錢、也是他最珍愛的物品。  
與其便宜變賣、讓幼童帶著一筆錢被別人騙走，他仍是抱持「也許能遇見識貨者」的微薄希望，將刀交給自己保管。

松陽老師是第一個，也是唯一認出它的價值的人。  
在將刀從澄穗大姊那邊拿回，堅持當成學費交給松陽，他曾眼神發亮地說這是寶貝，在明白自己不同意後甚至偷偷委託人調查持有者的來歷。  
儘管調查最後徒勞無功，松陽仍想將之轉成一個故事來述說、希望能化解那份心結，但尚在氣憤中的自己拒絕聆聽。

幾年後松陽老師過世，那把因被送去保養，意外躲過私塾火災的刀，就當成紀念品埋進了他的墓前。  
最初意圖應是要塵封那段過往 － 而的確有效，幾年之後銀時只有在掃墓的時候才會想起，再抖著肩膀灌下兩壺酒甩開心頭的不快。  
如今不需要凝聚準備也能坦然面對，一直以來盤據的烏煙瘴氣終得消散。

 

「嗯，銀時是個聰明的孩子，能走出自己的路很好。  
過了這麼久，老師我算是終於能稍微放心了。」

 

松陽語調裡的輕快在銀時聽來像是警訊，搖曳的旅程有了被終止的預感，令銀時不由得攀緊老師的背，以臉細密蹭著如幼時做過多次的撒嬌，  
「老師，能再多背著我走一會兒嗎？」

 

「哈哈！才剛稱讚完，銀時怎就馬上又貪心起來？」  
松陽爽朗的笑聲勾起銀時無限的懷念，巴不得時間能就此止步，但停住的只有松陽的腳步。  
他蹲跪下來，略搖晃身體提醒小自然捲賴皮是無用的。  
銀時極度不甘願地落地站好，松陽這才轉過身，臉上是記憶裡不變的微笑。

銀時已經不記得上一次能以這角度仰望老師是什麼時候、場合，  
只想傾盡全力用手、用身體的重量來留住眼前的美好。

對小自然捲的無謂動作沒有一絲制止，松陽的笑裡也許更多是寵溺意味，與他說話的內容似背道而馳，  
「就算你是助教，老師我可也不能一直偏心。  
但別擔心，該給你的，還是屬於你的。」

狀似公正的言論是銀時很熟悉的起手式 － 通常出現在松陽要縮減他的下午茶點心的場合 － 覺得又沒做錯事，銀時不滿地嘟了嘟嘴，  
然而松陽接下來說的，串出的不僅是回憶，更是銀時內心埋藏最深的遺憾。

 

「隣の妖精ちゃん，十月十日生。  
你在本學堂各科修業期滿，成績合格，  
恭喜畢業。」

 

似是刻意放慢速度，說完的松陽伸手輕撫銀時的頭，如同要把自然捲撥得更亂，卻在昭告結束的末尾，加上一記銀時渴求能回味的指節輕敲。  
那份能讓人眼前冒星的力道依舊強勁，銀時視線霎時模糊不清，淚水鼻水更是沒能忍住地，瞬間糊滿了整張臉。

過往多少次希望能向多啦O夢借用時光機，好回去那個春天痛罵不懂惜福、拒收畢業證書的自己，  
只因隨後無法阻止的大火和松陽的死，將名為幸福的一切灰飛湮滅。

如今從松陽口中聽到專屬於自己的暱稱、享受到老師招牌的拍頭"提醒"，是遠遠超越能貪心程度的奢求。

 

注意到松陽的影像開始變淡，意識到這也許已是老師最後的魔法，  
銀時奮力壓回想暴哭的衝動，胡亂用衣袖抹乾臉，力求將老師身上的每一個細節以最美的形式烙進記憶裡。

 

「謝謝老師......」  
想說、要說的話炸滿了腦海，銀時用盡渾身力量才終於擠出這尋常語句。

 

它不只是銀時最真切的感激，也代表他擊潰了這些年來對松陽曾經的不解與哀怨：關於當年松陽為何明知自己毫無生存機會，仍編織形同假象的美麗故事給他的學生們聽。  
松陽並非刻意在最後一刻變得殘忍、以最嚴厲的方式逼迫學生面對現實，僅是貫徹了他一直以來教導學生的平和，還有面對覺悟的勇氣。

目送此生最敬愛的人身影慢慢淡去，世界再一陣晃動、便離開了永恆夕色的空間，躍進一片浮動感的黑暗。

 

說不上好壞，也分辨不出自己是躺或站著。  
心情慢慢平靜下來，銀時試圖回想在墜入夕色之前是捲入什麼事件、  
抑或最後記得的念頭是什麼，名為"疲憊"的沈重追上了腦袋，企圖把想要振作的意念都打消掉。

 

一旦屈服就會無法移動的恐懼令他嘗試四處抓摸敲打，與被綁縛般的僵直對抗一陣、原本的全然寂靜被打破後，竟覺聽到敲擊聲。

 

「等等這形狀、這材質......不會是棺材吧？  
太過份了！！阿銀我還沒放棄呼吸啊！  
喂喂、外面的傢伙聽到了沒？給你三百元把我放出去！」

 

開口時下巴關節傳來的陌生感，以及疑似傳不出去的聲音在兩耳間震盪，銀時不由得困惑起是多久沒有能說話，便奮力想吼出聲音，甚至考慮把歷代多啦O夢TV版和劇場版電影主題曲含插曲都來順一遍。

 

「阿銀、阿銀！聽到沒？你很好很安全，  
不要再亂動亂叫了！也不用唱歌！  
高壓艙的治療快要結束了，再忍一下。」

 

原本以為的雜音過上好一陣子，才化為能理解的言語進入耳裡。  
誰？高壓艙？為什麼要待在這個聽起來很不妙的地方？

 

動彈不得，身旁忙亂氣息則逕自持續著，銀時默默在腦中把所有已知甜食接龍轉完三圈半才得以忍到意識被放入身體裡運作。  
從視線判定是平躺在一個半透明膠囊空間，伸手就能敲打的內壁頗堅固，卻有各種奇妙波長的光從壁內照射到身體，頓時覺得刺眼。

閉眼前驚鴻一瞥看到外頭站著監看儀表的新八，他嘰哩呱啦地說上幾次，銀時才聽懂他在解說系統數字，告知自己恢復數值很樂觀，差不多再照完一輪後就可以改為回復艙模式靜養。

腦中的空白和斷層太多，連心情都還沒有接受這個狀似歡樂的說法，  
勉強記起自己還有些職務上的權威，銀時懶散地下了指令，  
「眼鏡隊員，報告。」

「眼鏡？隊員？阿銀你......算了。  
還記得我們，神樂、定春一起追上船找生意人的事情嗎？」  
新八努力壓下情緒、設法找出記憶定位點，獲得銀時不帶信心的回應知悉後才繼續為他解說，那段史上最惡三日。

「......終於確認逃生艙位置、而且維生系統還在正常運作時，算起來阿銀卡在海底已經兩天半，大家都快急死了！  
還好近藤先生找到對海底很熟悉的天人－ 阿銀還記得乙姬公主？ －   
跟他們借到探測儀器、船還有很多設備，配合源外老爹趕工特製的深海作業車，又耗費快一天才把阿銀救出來。  
乙姬公主都說阿銀能無事救出真是奇蹟，剛好各種存活要素聚集......」

儘管不熟悉被下指令，新八費力替銀時總結這幾日以來的懶人包。

也許是劫後餘生的不真實感，聽得斷續的銀時內心沒有多大起伏。  
如同兒時聆聽松陽老師講述的床邊故事，即便主人公是自己。  
不一會兒進來換班的小玉傳達外頭有阿妙的電話，新八便興高采烈衝出去說要告訴大家好消息。

房內一時又安靜下來，只有小玉在面板上操作的聲音。  
比起習慣吐嘈講速過快又興奮過頭導致說話沒頭沒尾的少年，情報的收集和有條理的陳述還是小玉可靠。

「我的逃生方法...是你還是小白推導出來的？」  
站穩了還存活的事實之後，不免疑惑起其成因。

幾重爆炸後的海底沈船客觀來看是全無希望，以相信自己能存活為前提，並找出對應方式來證明，這種不科學的思考（？）加上科學蒐證的行為，應該非這兩位莫屬。

 

「不，是土方大人想出來的，他...」  
「十四？！他怎麼會回來？他怎樣了？傷勢呢？」

答案來得太突然且出乎意料，思念一下子都湧了出來。

雖然還不怎能動，銀時真巴不得徒手拆了這什麼鬼艙跳出去找他的十四。  
然不僅是躺著的壁內閃爍紅色警示，小玉正操作的儀表也立即大亂。  
她要求銀時不要激動，不然會導致治療過程更長，這才終於勸住銀時。

「請您放心，土方大人的傷勢已經在穩定回復中。  
只是他在您獲救之前曾帶傷不眠不休地監督打撈作業，過度勞累的問題  
若能進一步的全日休養會有所改善。  
這兩天在您恢復狀況還不明朗時，土方大人在晚上會固定來訪一小時後才回屯所辦公，按照時程，他此刻應該還在處理善後作業。  
請問需要我轉達"您已經清醒想要見他"的訊息嗎？」

小玉補充善後工作指的是最後逮捕到的天外道場主人等的審訊工作。  
巖獄島上修復與重新安置作業在白血球王的指揮下，已以超高效率完成。

「不、不用！你說他晚點會來？我會等他。  
先出去阻止新八多嘴，說我恢復良好就好。  
現在我只想睡覺不見客，要吵要鬧的傢伙等過幾天再來吧！」

問清現在是下午兩點，距離戀人的固定來訪還有些時間而放下心來。  
畢竟愛面子的戀人若先得知狀況，會為了裝作不在意而內心難受，這種煎熬可不想讓他經歷了。

微笑允諾會立即遵照銀時的指示，小玉看來與日常在登勢的店打工用的營業笑容有所不同。

 

雖然有點好奇這幾天她經歷什麼，然而一旦鬆懈也真的被睡魔纏上，  
銀時打個大大的哈欠，對重返這世界的自己鎮重地說了晚安。


	36. 夢醒時分 05

「一直以為您會想親手了結敝人，但看來並非如此。」

『你只是眾多想要我的命的人之一，而你沒有好運到真的成功。  
念在你這條命是那傢伙刻意救回的，我也不會白費他的努力。』

土方的平靜語調是貨真價實的，他也沒有憑藉尼古丁來安定神經。  
與真生義人會面過程十分短促，畢竟認罪書已簽、細節也問清，毫無懸念。

『後天我會安排一次你與家人的會面，作為你協助救出他的條件交換。  
有什麼想說該說的，就好好把握吧！』

真生略瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的冷漠投射在土方身上，一會兒確認他並非敷衍或測試後，垂下頭以細微到幾乎聽不見的聲音道謝，如釋重負般吐出了自以為可以解釋的話語。

「沒想到......你跟他都說了一樣的話。  
武士，真是令人不解的生物。」

 

對於狙擊過自己的攘夷志士，土方見識得夠多而對失敗者不以為意。  
令他意外的反而是銀時對真生的態度，他曾以為會需要阻止兩人碰面免得銀時一時衝動壞了大事。  
即便真生是萬事屋受委託要尋找的人，也不足以說明銀時當時不僅是手下留情，更像是要幫助他的作為。

總悟輕描淡寫「老闆搞不好是個超越我們想像的好人呢！」一句引起土方不甚自信的吐嘈和多重不解，然而即便已將銀時順利救出、後續恢復狀況不明，這也不是該放在詢問名單上的項目。

監督獄警把犯人安全送回，土方收起用來當作偵訊理由的文件，是在此之前與橘智名確認過的案件細節，內部報告在上傳給將軍後就不再需要了。

 

「副長您這邊結束了？  
我才跟食堂點好了豬排蓋飯要給您送進去呢！」

 

咬著紅豆麵包，山崎滿臉笑容等在偵訊室外 — 土方歸來之後他就一直維持亢奮勤工的狀況，連羽毛球都三天沒打了 — 反常得讓土方想放他三天假等變得正常點再回來上工。

 

『不需要，這邊結束了。  
等等直接搭船回大江戶，叫車來接我回屯所，還有事要辦。』

 

「好的，已經準備好業務用美奶滋抱枕，您在回程可以靠坐得舒服。  
或者您需要美奶滋頸枕？可以小睡片刻。」

『......』  
土方發現光是不回應也無法制止山崎滔滔不絕、貼心不好拒絕的作文。  
他開始在腦中思考是要在山崎的休假申請單上寫特休，還是留職停薪。

「不過您回屯所是為了什麼？  
犯人都已經在巖獄島了啊？」

 

『照你的報告，還有個屬於他們，但不該加入他們傢伙在屯所，不是嗎？』

在反射性地回問「誰？」之前，山崎自己打住了。

是的，自己人的背叛，副長從不假手他人。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

『真琴，抬起頭來。  
還認得出我是誰嗎？』

從牢門被打開後便縮到角落，連聲「對不起！」彷彿想把自己埋進水泥裡的年輕男子稍微往上看了之後持續尖叫。

『一切都結束了，現在只剩下對你的處置。』  
見到真琴這反應，土方皺起眉心，不禁想埋怨當初銀時是怎樣把好端端的一個人嚇成這樣的。

『以你對局中法度的認知應該也猜到結果了，  
不過在執行之前我有個疑問，而你得老實回答。』

 

事到如今真琴當然明白求饒無用的道理，何況他出賣的還是鬼之副長。  
被銀時揪出來的時候他認為自己死定了，就算被決定暫時放置也絕對不會有慘死以外的選項。  
在全然人工照明的冰冷環境下求生不得求死不能度過驚疑的數日，盼來的終結卻並不如想像中的模樣：與銀時裝扮出來的氣勢完全不同，開門的是貨真價實的鬼之副長本人。

雖想把來意說清楚，土方並未叫部下協助箝制住歇斯底里的真琴，而是守住狹小的通道拿出耐性，待他不再重複無用的語句時才開問。  
『以前你跟我說，會學抽煙是因為想起哥哥的那個故事，是真的嗎？』

「咦？」  
真琴困惑中抬起了頭，但他沒有膽量再詢問一次。  
回歸的土方並未責怪他何以成為間諜，或是追究他潛伏於真選組時期到底洩漏多少機密，而是詢問讓他們成為煙友、那如今微不足道的契機。

 

「......是真的。  
跟哥哥有關的事，全部都是真的。」  
想起已逝的兄長而在語尾顫抖起來，其真實性在隨後的啜泣中展露無遺。

 

『嗯，我只想知道這點。』  
人之將死，其言也善，真琴的反應與他的料想一致。  
土方對於自己的看人本領一直有一定程度的自信  
— 雖然對某自然捲就失了準頭 —   
在接受"真琴是內賊"這點之後，他變得很想要當面確認。

 

然而該執行的局中法度是沒有容赦餘地的。  
土方面色一凜，中氣十足的聲音迴盪在禁閉室內。  
『十番隊隊員真琴聽令！』

 

「是！」  
長久的訓練讓真琴即便摸不著頭緒也立刻坐直身體回應。

 

『你因看守犯人途中怠忽職守，並於日常值勤時違反局中法度第十七條附加條款，在此命你於明日午時切腹謝罪！  
允許你可寫遺書給親人，在審視後會交付遺族。  
而你服務至今日的本月薪資，以及考量你過去對真選組的貢獻，會轉為給家屬的慰問金，一併在 10日內轉交給遺族，以上！』

 

真琴是個聰明人，他明瞭這個"莫須有"的罪名實質上保全了他的"清白"，讓他的親人不用在背叛者的陰影下過活，實在是超乎想像的寬恕。  
「嗚嗚！謝謝副長...  
真的、對不起您......對不起。」

 

一切已成定局，但土方內心絲毫沒有案件完結的喜悅。  
他只提醒該要挺直脊椎，自己仍是必須維持秩序的真選組幹部。

 

「副長您、真的是.....  
他就算被就地正法了都不該有怨言的。」

聽到土方的命令內容，原田有些欲言又止。  
從一開始他就想押著真琴一同向土方謝罪，但歸來的長官只是靜靜搖頭，要他在外面待命。  
土方處理其他背叛者的手段都不曾如此寬大為懷，而這位還是最直接危害到他生命的人，原田著實感到不解。

 

『就照我的話去做。』  
土方自然接收到原田的質疑，他在做出這個決定前也不斷被遺憾打住。

『真琴能長時間潛伏在我們之中，經歷幾次內部清理還能不露出馬腳；  
在突發狀況下能套出我的話，藉此推導出連我都不知道的情報，如此膽大心細的人才的確是個優秀的隊員。  
不過，真選組不能容許背叛者的存在，現在更需如此。』

「是！我一定會依照您的命令謹慎處理的，請您放心！」  
原田過大的嗓音對已經繃緊神經太久的土方來說稍微刺激了些，引起的莫名不適提醒著土方這個身體界線在哪。

 

連日的疲累在處理完待辦清單上最後一項之後猛然襲上，暈眩再起的預感逼他不由得先靠在牆邊歇息一下。

注意到此細微變化，山崎擦掉被感動出來的眼淚，連忙上前詢問，  
「副長，您要不要先回房間休息？  
啊！想起來那邊還沒收拾好...不然小白二代的地下室？  
先前老闆也在那邊住過所以還算舒適......」

土方揮手制止了山崎的連珠砲提案，改要他讓食堂備晚餐，並聯絡信得過的出租車行，為離開屯所做準備。

眼前浮現的是稍早準備去將軍居城報告的近藤再三叮嚀自己不能太勉強、不管要請多少假他都一定批准的嘮叨模樣，實在也不想多堅持什麼。

 

畢竟自己的心，現正駐在另一個地方。


	37. 夢醒時分 06

「晚安土方大人，您今晚要在這過夜？  
我已經備好簡易床鋪了。」

甫進門，迎接的是小玉令人心安的微笑，土方也不由得放鬆臉上的表情。  
他沒有好奇小玉是如何"推算"出來自己未說明的意圖，反正如果問了，  
她大概會一本正經地唸出一串過往事件的數據來佐證吧？

「需要為您準備晚餐嗎？」  
『不、我吃過了，謝謝。  
今晚這邊由我來守著就好，辛苦你了。』

結案在即土方仍不敢大意，要過來的路上也是再三繞道確認無被跟蹤之後才下車。  
所幸乙姬公主慷慨出借的設施在保全上也相當可靠，請小玉幫忙設定好進出權限，土方進入醫療室。

膠囊艙設置為回復機能，半透明外殼讓人能直接從外面直接觀察到傷者，不同波長淡橘色的光芒照射在銀時身上看起來好不真切。  
土方努力從回想比對銀時的睡相，沒有一次是如此讓他揪心的。

 

『這樣子、好怪。』  
於是冒出了這句狀似沒頭沒尾的感想，覺得不想再面對而背靠著外殼。  
若論受傷次數兩人應該是差不多的，但更常的是見到來探望順道消化訪客贈禮的自然捲，嚷著「稅金小偷就是這點好、沒有醫療保險的阿銀我總是只能私人診所或自行治療草草了事」的無賴話語。

土方忍不住回想起幾天前的千鈞一髮：證實真生的確在艦橋增設逃生艙、從沈船位置和海底地形推測出銀時可能的所在地。  
向高層申請許可、同乙姬公主一族借用探測儀器，趕著在逃生艙的內存氧氣含量降到危急範圍前，將其從碎裂船體的壓制下挖出，還因為艙體已部分破損，必須在海底直接進行修復，再於慢慢減壓的過程中上浮。

 

種種作業都在與時間競賽，土方因為非技術人員，無法直接參與作業，  
只能在船上監看整個營救過程是他此生不願再經歷的煎熬。

然而就算是終於把人救出來之後，擔憂沒有止步。  
銀時本來的傷勢，以及處於低氧環境下過久所可能造成的腦部傷害，都是影響回復的要素，即便有乙姬公主一族的專業治療支援，在銀時真能起身活蹦亂跳之前都很難說。

 

「銀時大人對大家來說，應該像是"信仰"那樣子的存在吧？」  
在離開前，小玉突然發出這句感想，或該說是觀察。

「對您、對神樂大人、新八大人還有登勢婆婆和源外老爹都是。  
不管面對的數據是如何不樂觀，大家還是相信銀時大人會克服一切。  
我認為銀時大人也正因為明白這點而努力著。」

 

這個說法讓土方突然想起不久前立場對調的事。  
在白傑克診所裡，看到銀時摟住自己哭著說的那些話、看他手忙腳亂奮力急救自己，還有最後向他求救時的心情。  
重返之後『想要在銀時身邊』的想法在心中紮根，在幾次關鍵點都促成了與過去的自己不一樣的行動和結果，對土方來說是個奇妙的心理轉變。

 

銀時察覺到轉變了嗎？  
他也能有同樣想法嗎？  
現在的他是不是也像是當初意識漂泊的自己，卡在"過去的心結"或是什麼奇妙空間裡動彈不得、不知所措？

從醒來之後就一直處在無法確認對方安危的狀態，如今隔著半透明的外殼  
明明就能看得見、明瞭他四肢完好只是沈睡卻仍心煩意亂真是始料未及。

 

『混蛋自然捲，聽得到的話就快回來！  
那麼多人、還有我...都這麼努力了......  
這筆帳......還有之前更多......沒清算完，可不准擅自離開！』

 

那個至今餘悸猶存的收屍夢境由於太貼近真實，這幾日總會在心神耗弱的時刻來襲，幾度驚醒後喘著、甚至要大叫幾聲才能驅走它帶來的不安。  
儘管明白是很任性的要求，如果能早點離開這份未知的煎熬，土方覺得不論是被誰提出什麼代價都會願意答應。

呼吸抽緊和眉間酸楚一瞬難忍，土方索性閉上眼來排解突然高漲的情緒。  
沒有閒雜人等在雖然可以放心些，如果銀時意識真的就在附近飄盪（？），被他看到的話肯定會被他笑，說不定已經在笑了、哼......

 

「嘿、阿銀我只想在床上以實力逼哭十四，  
可絕對不想在其他場合，看十四因為阿銀而哭的喔～」

 

語帶輕浮又具針對性的回話冒出得是如此自然，令土方最初以為是幻聽。  
直到感覺背後艙殼細微震動已不知何時停止，開啟的機械式艙門裡身為發話源的那個人屏退纏繞不清的疲倦撐起上身坐起，亮出熟悉的微笑。

驚喜與憤怒彼此爭奪話權，尚未能組織出言語，土方反射性握緊拳頭，卻察覺自然捲已做出預備閃躲的細微動作。  
那應是肇因於長年吃著自己拳頭所做出的本能反應。

在愧疚中轉念，力道藉由重壓艙殼排解掉衝動，欲開口時臉上突感異樣，再一眨眼落下的水珠暴露了狼狽。  
想拂去交縱的淚痕又顯尷尬，只得假裝不在乎，急忙開口轉移話題。  
『你！！早就醒了？可惡、裝什麼睡！  
什麼時候的事？為什麼其他人、小玉都沒有說？』

「抱歉抱歉！  
就是忍不住想偷看十四對阿銀說實話時是怎樣的表情啊～」

說出來的理由是初衷，然而戀人雖沒辜負想像，一語不發淚流不止的畫面太過扎心，嚇得銀時收起貪心，打算以俏皮回話帶回土方的情緒。

「十四不用害羞嘛！  
這裡沒其他人，那些話也本來就是要說給我聽的。  
就當作阿銀我確實聽到，現在給你回應，好不好？」

下午儘管請小玉嘗試阻止，還是被興奮起來啥規則都不管的眾人車輪式的來訪搞得累壞了。  
銀時叮嚀小玉等土方來訪時必定叫醒自己，也想好了要怎樣"熱情"迎接不知情的戀人，結果終究敵不過好奇心而選擇裝睡。

銀時說的"實情"多少減緩土方的羞窘，而去除實質隔閡之後，想擁抱對方的念頭在看到他勉強伸出的手竟顫抖得不像話、瞬時強烈到無法抑制。  
十指交扣後掌心傳遞的溫暖是令人安心的確實，對方隨即以不亞於自己的力道回握則稍後才讓土方意識到，連剛剛那副虛弱像可能都是演技之一。

銀時從打開艙殼就想把戀人擁入懷裡，沒料到土方刻意保持住距離。  
他太累也懶得探索戀人思緒究竟又鑽到哪個牛角尖去，帶著一定自信做點小動作，果然立刻就把人召喚過來。

「想太多有害身心，十四進回復艙陪我躺躺吧？」

看到自然捲一臉"我贏了"的得意模樣，令被連續捉弄的土方著實不服。  
可毆打傷患有失公允，能維持尊嚴的手段僅剩言語，但就連這領域也是對方擅長的。  
銀時曾自嘲他是這段交往關係中的大輸家，土方則到後期才感受到自己也是栽入其中的"輸家"。

自然捲的提案在平時總得留點心提防，此刻看他頗克難地移動和改變姿勢以空出位置，估量他做不了什麼"壞事"，應該。

土方在解開浴衣時猶豫了一會兒，考慮的點並不是害羞，而是把這一身傷攤開在銀時面前覺得不妥。  
過往就算傷勢嚴重到需靜養的程度，也不曾讓自然捲如此接近，而自己多得是方法讓他離開。  
在轉身後看見銀時努力睜著明明就快閉上的死魚眼注視自己一舉一動，那似笑非笑的複雜神情裡有著說不盡的擔憂，也揪起內心的波瀾。

「傷口還痛？白傑克開的止痛藥有沒有乖乖吃？」  
注意到戀人似在考慮什麼的猶豫，還有爬進艙裡時刻意避免直接碰觸、甚至包括目光接觸的小動作，在初步排除害羞尷尬等往常要素後，銀時將推論轉往更為稀鬆平常的方向。  
畢竟土方的耐痛力有多強，自己是再清楚不過的。

 

『......有。』  
過於短暫的回話通常是心虛的表示，說完土方就後悔答應一起躺進來。  
零距離讓一舉一動都會被放大，像是加快的心跳、莫名升起的熱度，還有說小謊之後的無所適從連緩緩闔上的艙殼都成為被驚動的要素。  
壓抑竊笑的自然捲安撫說這是為讓自己也能照射回復光波，  
「躺一晚說不定明天十四就回復到能夠跟阿銀我來一發了❤」

不合時宜的黃色廢料正是銀時恢復良好的證據，土方不願承認安心了些，怒瞪以表示抗議，渾然不知這也是銀時安心的根據，而隨後被抱了滿懷。

「小玉說是你救了我，你沒有放棄希望還主導了後續的搜救。  
聽到的時候就覺得"呀～不愧是我所深愛、也深愛著我的十四"......  
嘿！不要亂扭，我這是在稱讚你～」

雖然光波刺眼，勉強半睜著看到臉紅到耳根、小聲駁斥『這是禮尚往來，才不是愛』嘟嘴閉眼說出違心之論的戀人是值得的。  
銀時心滿意足輕拍土方的背，等他靜下才又繼續。

「還在昏睡的時候，好像夢到很重要的事情，跟很重要的人......  
現在記不得內容，但那份"感覺"留下來了。  
是很好的、讓我覺得自己被人深愛、很幸福的感覺。  
醒來後被那些煩人的傢伙們鬧過一輪，證實這個世界還是一樣胡鬧，  
高興歸高興，但還沒跟最重要的人作確認前，我可不敢放心。」

 

長篇大論對早已精神不濟的銀時相當吃力，但他固執地想要掌握話權和主導行動，是為了驅除不安。  
他調整躺臥的姿勢，直到能看進那雙讓自己迷戀的海藍眼眸，說出預備了整晚的話語。

 

「ただいま、十四。（我回來了）」

同樣疲累的土方原本想任銀時自開話匣子隨他說到高興，加上助紂為虐的輕柔拍背，意識何時斷線也無法預測，但自然捲提到夢境一事讓他也憶起自己在這段期間做過的夢。  
銀時煞有其事說出的這句招呼語，與日常使用時機不同令人想直覺吐嘈，先前在意到胃痛的夢境所構築的恐怖想像卻在它的威力之下粉碎，如豔陽下的碎冰頓時融化得不著痕跡。

它也意外接起暴風雨那天銀時出門的後續，彷彿這段日子一切都沒有發生，  
還停在那個小屋裡的兩人世界。

 

在分開的日子裡，銀時也做過一樣讓他心寒的夢？

理解銀時使用這句的意味的同時握住他的手，感受到眷戀過的溫暖從那一端傾瀉過來，意識到自己是多麼渴求再度碰觸眼前的人。

這份說著「我回來了」希冀好好被人歡迎的心情，該要如何回應？  
答案，也許只是直覺般的單純。

 

『...お帰り、笨自然捲。（歡迎回來）』

 

— 全文完


End file.
